Cover 2 Cover
by xPoppyx
Summary: It's been eight years since the twins left the States. It's been eight years since Kareen saw the boys. When the boys return they find far more waiting for them than a wicked short hitman. Sequal to Bound By Pages
1. Goin' Muddin'

**A/N This is the sequel I've had in mind for a while. The first couple chapters will be a little short and pretty much gunna be slightly altered scenes from the movie. Anyway, without further ado, I give you Cover 2 Cover. **

**Chapter One: Goin' Muddin'**

A short Italian man walked into the ornate Catholic Church. He was fidgeting and continuously going over the procedure in his mind. He ran a hand over his crew-cut hairstyle as he approached the confessional. For a short moment he dealt with his inner claustrophobia. Confessional booths are just so small and though he wasn't a very big guy he just loathed confined spaces. Taking a deep breath he walked into the little booth and took his seat beside the wire mesh. In a thick Italian accent he inquired if anyone was on the other side.

Father Douglass McKinney gave a small smile before answering. "It is late, my son, but I am here. Tell me, when was your last confession."

"I do not often confess and have forgotten my last visit."

McKinney frowned. "No matter, tell me, what brings you to God at this hour of the night."

The man's breathing sped up. He was becoming anxious with his task. It must be done and it must be done soon. With a deep breath he turned to look at the priest through the mesh. "I come here not to confess a sin, but to do the opposite."

For a small man, he moved fast on his short legs. The Italian was up and outside the booth quickly. As though by magic a gun appeared in his grasp. With a fierce growl he kicked in the doors and pulled the priest out. He dragged the man to the center of the church in front of the altar and put the man on his knees.

"No! No! Oh, dear God, help me!"

He placed the business end of two guns to the back of the old man's head. He was careful to aim as best he could to imitate the stance of the nearly forgotten vigilantes.

The priest clutched his rosary and prayed to God for help. "Oh, God, please take my sou—"

The man pulled the triggers.

The elderly priest fell onto the red carpet face first.

Otillio Panza reveled in his work. He rolled the man onto his back and straight out his limbs. Suddenly disappointment washed over him. He hadn't realized how tall the priest was! Anger took the place of his disappointment. Laying beside the dead body he was certain to line his ankles with the priest's. The height difference enraged him further. Sitting upright, he grabbed the priest's unmoving hand and held his own up to it. His tanned hand was easily overtaken by the pale hand of the old man. In his rage he flung the hand aside and stood. He stared down at the man. With a swipe he stole away the man's rosary.

In his final act, he crossed the priest's arms across his chest and placed a beautifully shiny penny on each of the man's closed eyes. It was just as he was about to leave that he noticed one thing that didn't look right. The exit wounds were on the clergyman's cheeks, not out his eyes. He frowned, the shrugged. Who would notice the difference?

**Half a Day Later and Across the Atlantic**

Father Sibeal MacManus sat in his little office at the church. He was looking over the plans for the food drive the bank was going to be holding in a few weeks and wanted to be certain that all was in order. He was putting the leaves of paper away as the ancient phone on his desk rang aloud. Being careful to pick up the phone just as one must, he couldn't help but spare a moment to ponder over the decrepit old object. He should have replaced it long ago. He honestly figured the phone was as old as him and he was no Spring chicken. Perhaps that was a slight exaggeration…

"Hello, Father MacManus 'ere."

The voice was anxious and bothered. _"Sibeal! Somethin's happened!"_

The old man—who had been relaxing a bit in his chair—shot upright. "Whah's happened?" He recognized the voice as an old friend in America. He had visited long ago and kept in touch on the off occasion. Why was the man calling now? And what was so horrible that the man seemed so distraught?

As the man on the phone began to describe the horror story that was his news Father MacManus went pale and felt physically ill. For someone to murder a perfectly innocent man and frame two others in the process was more than he could bear. If the news wasn't enough, the knowledge that the sons of his cousin were the men being framed shot waves of pure nausea throughout his body.

"Who was de priest?"

"_I don't know. Father McDonnell may know."_

Sibeal nodded. "Tank ye. May God be wit' ye."

"_And also wit' ya."_

With that he hung up only to lift the receiver once more to call Father McDonnell.

Sibeal spent the next three hours calling around and asking what questions he could. When he had all the information he needed, he grabbed his hat, coat, and the keys to his jeep and tore away from the church to begin his long drive. Sibeal knew he must tell his cousin and the twin brothers of the happenings. They needed to know. It was a rare occasion that he visited them, but when he did it was always to bring the tiniest it of news from the States.

He feared this news would not be welcome.

What he feared even more than that was that the news would not go ignored.

Just as he was only a half hour from where the little cottage that was his destination sat the rain began to come down. Soon after a few threatening, pitter-patter drops hit his windshield the bottom dropped completely out of the sky and the rain came down in an angry torrential downpour. The dirt road with its pot holes and dips became a treacherous path. Father MacManus pushed on. He was close to the cottage, now, and would not stop because of bad driving conditions.

Finally, the small building was in sight and he stopped caring about dirt roads and tore through the field. He came to a halt only a few yards in front of the building. As he clambered out of his jeep three men stepped out of the little home. He slipped and slid a little on the cold, wet ground until he came to the cottage. Sibeal lurched forward to support himself on a beam. He stared at his cousin and the two men. His breathing was heavy and he had to swallow hard before saying,

"Somethin' happened."


	2. Poison

**A/N And here we go with chapter two. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this! I am so sorry for the long wait between the chapters. My sincerest apologies. I have been positively swamped with school and rehearsals and work. I promise I'll try to get chapters up faster!**

**Chapter Two: Poison**

The four men stood under the overhang of the small cottage for what seemed like hours before Noah finally took the initiative and pulled his cousin into the small abode. The eyes of those who lived in the cottage stared in grand anticipation for the older priest to tell his tale. Something had happened? What had happened? No time was wasted on getting the old man into a seat at the table.

Sibeal looked at the other three men from where he sat. He almost flinched at pure magnitude of emotion rolling out of the two sets of blue eyes and the one set of hazel. Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself and gather his composure, he began, "Someone killed a priest."

The three heavily bearded men all clenched.

Ice blue eyes stared down his elderly relative. "Whah happened?"

Connor turned his gaze just a touch to gaze at his inquiring twin. Naturally Murphy would be the first one to start asking questions. He did seem to have the inability not to talk…

Sibeal stared at his hands. He took a deep breath. "Somebody just off'ed 'im. We dunno who er why, just thah dey did et." He stopped, trying to find a way to break the worst of the news. All Sibeal could think of was that it was no different than removing a band-aide. You just had to get it over with. Taking a breath and readying for the barrage of questions that would undoubtedly ensue, he said, "Whoever did et did et just like you did."

Utter silence followed this comment much to the disbelief of the priest. He had expected outrage and flying fists of fury that came naturally to the easily angered twins. But no…no such thing occurred. They remained so calm it as almost scary.

Murphy lit up a cigarette and took in a deep puff of smoke. After blowing it out through his nose, he just barely turned his eyes toward his relative.

Connor wasn't so discreet in his staring. He was unabashed to stare straight ahead at the white haired man before them. With a slight sneer and a voice dripping in disbelief, he had to ask, "A priest?"

Sibeal only nodded.

Murphy took another pull from the burning tobacco in his hand. "Dey release 'is name?"

The old man shook his head sadly. "No, but I made a few calls to my friends in the dieses. McKinney, Father Douglas McKinney."

The brothers looked up to their old relative with a fire beginning to burn in their eyes.

Sibeal nearly flinched from the passion burning in their eyes. "Ye knew 'im?"

Connor was the first to speak. "Knew of 'im. He was a good man. Held yout' hostels, soup kitchens."

Murphy hopped in with his two-cents. "Even made et to de papers sometimes."

Father MacManus could see the look in their eyes and had a horrible feeling that they weren't going to let something like this rest or wait until more news came. He held up a hand in the hopes to talk some sense into the brothers. "Look, I think yew boys better just sit tight and wait until we can figure out what the—"

With a motion so fluid that even a stranger would have been able to tell they were twins the brothers stood. Without a word or a look at either of the elderly men they made for the door.

"—hell is goin' on here."

The priest turned to his cousin, "Aren't yew goin' to try an' talk dem outta it? Et's probably some guy just tryin' ta get away wit' murder."

Noah nodded, "Aye, but dere's a thousand easier ways of doin' dat." He locked eyes with his cousin. "Trust me." He took a breath, "Yah kill a _priest_, in a _church_, make it look like it was _dem_, you'll bring them back wit' a vengeance. Someone thinks it's real clever. Only one problem with their little plan."

Unsure if he really wanted to know the answer, the priest asked, "What's that?"

"It worked…"

In the barn the boys grabbed a shovel each and found the spot of dirt that hid their bloody pasts. They started digging with a ferocity that was unmatched by normal men. It took them nearly two hours before they reached their prize of buried horrors. Finally, they pulled out a chest caked in mud. Climbing out of the whole, they grabbed the chest and brought it to a table where they emptied its contents none too ceremoniously. Together they worked in complete silence as they unwrapped each weapon, box of ammo, and dark memory.

Thinking that now served as the perfect moment, Connor picked up a pair of shears usually used for the sheep and started cutting his hair away in chunks. The long dark blonde, nearly brunette locks fell away to the floor. Next he tore at his overgrown facial hair before shaving it away with a straight razor. Murphy followed his brother's example and took the shears and razor for his own use. The two then showered themselves clean of loose hair and mud, dried off, and dressed in their trademark blue jeans, black shirts, pea-coats and heavy boots. They put their guns into oversized black duffel bags along with the money that hadn't seen daylight in years. With a look to each other they knew they were set and ready. Their minds, so alike and yet so different, both thought of revenge and clearing their "good" names. One mind, however, thought of something other than revenge. He thought of what might be waiting for them in America...

Upon their reentrance Father MacManus and Noah looked up. They were surprised to see short haired and beardless men. The sight had gone unseen for so long it was a shock.

Sibeal cleared his throat, "Wh-What exactly do y'intend ta do?"

Connor tossed two of the shiniest, most beautifully brand-new pennies onto the table as his only answer.

Murphy had a murderous gleam to his eyes and his voice dripped with a poison that thickened the air. "Every last mother _fucker_, that had _anything_ ta do with et."

**A/N Success is finally mine! I must admit I have Arrows to Bullets to thank for half of this chapter. I wrote it in school and couldn't remember how the scene went exactly so I used my story as an aide. Yay!**


	3. Distractions

**A/N Again more writing while I do nothing at all in school. Gosh, I don't know if I love or loath days with no set plans. Hmmm…Oh well! I hope getting two chapters up quickly with appease for the lack of updating the last couple weeks. I promise that the end of this chapter will bring us into the story and a little more out of the movie while still being in the movie…does that make sense?**

**Chapter Three: Distractions**

"No."

"But I got connects all over Bean Town, man. Romeo hook you up like a tow truck!" A mohawk-sporting Mexican pleaded with the two Irishmen he had just had a rather pants-shitting meeting with. His name was Romeo and he was too proud to let their refusal put him down. He _would _help them, damnit!

Murphy shook his head. "No." He took a pull from a cigarette as he took the bottle of whiskey from his brother. To think this feisty spic wanted to help. He almost snorted at the impossibility.

Romeo looked at him as if Murphy had just smacked the ice cream out of his hand. "Why not?"

"We don't have to give you fuckin' reasons." A bit of venom dripped off of Murphy's words. "Forget it."

The dark, swarthy man nodded, "It's 'cause I'm Mexican, isn't it?" Of course it is, Romeo! What else could it be?

Connor looked insulted, yet amused. "How dare yah, sir, insinuate such a thing. De fact dat ye're a greasy spic got's not'in ta do wit' it!" He and his brother shared a good, hearty laugh.

Romeo made a face, but nodded, "Ok I'mma let you have that one, but look I can do this. This isn't rocket surgery. You guys find the bad guys doin' bad stuff and yah kill 'em, right?"

Connor shook his head not wanting to believe that all his glorious plans and creative ingenuity could be summed up like that. "Well, et esn't dat simple, actually."

Murphy looked to his brother as though he were stupid. "Yes, et es."

"Suppose you're right." Connor said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a slight grimace on his face. "I was just hopin' that we were a bit more artistic about it, yah know."

Enter the snarky remark—"Yeah? Well y'ain't," said the Hispanic man. "Now what do you plan on doin' when yah get to US soil?"

Connor kind of shrugged. "Well…we don't really have, yah know, a succinct plan yet, yah know, per se."

Murphy chimed in as he motioned with a cigarette in his hand. "Haven't really worked et all out, as et were."

His brother nodded in agreement. "As et were."

Oh the joy and hilarity! Romeo grinned as he leaned back and pointed mockingly at the brothers. "You two leprechaun dicks need ta chill in the green room sippin' on some Pellegrino and let yo' manager here handle the details. And you better have my Cub Scout badge ready. Because if you wanna kick Yakavetta in the nuts, have him wake up with a horse head in his bed, Romeo's got an ace in da hole fo' yah."

The brothers chuckled and shared a long look. Perhaps the Mexican could be of use? They narrowed their eyes just a touch and nodded. It was settled.

Murphy gave Romeo a nod. "Alright, yer en. Just remember, we can kick y'out at any given minute so keep yer trap shut an' do whah we say."

It was as though Christmas had come early and Romeo was the spoiled child who got everything he wanted that time of year. The twins were almost surprised that he didn't jump to his feet and clap happily…

They continued to discuss more of what they would do once they hit US soil, but the conversation soon dried out with their few ideas that were present. The three sat in silence trying to figure out some other plans for their dangerous endeavor.

Usually an endless well of ideas, Connor was coming up dry on everything. No grand schemes and movie-based plots came to his normally unstoppable mind. Nothing…nothing except…

Connor stood abruptly and grabbed what was left in the liquor bottle. He walked…well, he stomped off away from the other two. He needed a moment to compose himself…either that or let himself fall totally to pieces. He just didn't want any witnesses to his possible breakdown. With the bottle in hand he found himself a nice bit of secluded railing. Leaning against the rail he looked out over the vast darkness of the ocean. The small bit of artistry that was in him couldn't help but notice how the blackness of the sky and the darkness of the ocean were perfectly matched. The light from the stars reflected onto the surface of the slightly churning waters. It was as though the sky was endless and the ship was sailing on the cosmos. Turning his face upwards, he stared at the stars while taking a drink from his bottle. He couldn't help but notice how two stars were exactly the right distance apart to be like the shining of two beautiful eyes.

"Kareen…"

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried not to think anything more than her name.

He failed.

_"Seven sounds perfect."_

_ "Does et make ye go weak en the knees, Mr. MacManus?"_

_ "I love et."_(in reference to the bracelet, naturally)

_ "Connor…I love ye."_

_ "I missed ye, Connor."_

_ "When yah leave, give Murph my regards."_

He took another long drink from the bottle in his hands. There was no stopping the memories now. Nothing held back the flow of elating and heartbreaking emotions. Connor was not a crying man. He didn't cry now. Instead he drowned his sorrow in what was left of the drink. It wasn't very successful…

"Connor…"

The hazel-eyed twin spun around to see his brother standing there. He frowned and went back to looking out over the ocean. "Whah?"

Murphy stood beside his brother. "Yah gunna tell me whah's up?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Murphy gave a snort. "Yah think I'm gunna give yah one?"

The man heaved a sigh. "Fine…I'm thinkin' 'bout…her."

This got a very disappointed frown from the brunette twin. "C'mon, Conn, t'ain't no good thinin' 'bout her right now. Think 'bout et, et's been eight years."

"And?"

Murphy rolled his eyes. "Honestly, ye think a bird like 'er doesn't have somebody by now? Kareen ain't the type ta stay single. She's probably married an' has a couple kids by now, Conn. Ye know Kareen, she's a prime gal. By now some lucky guy has snatched 'er up an' made a wife an' mother outta her."

Those were words Connor didn't want to hear. He didn't want to hear that Kareen…_his _Kareen…was someone else's. Was she even his? Of course she wasn't…She hadn't been his since he left her sleeping there that night. He frowned. "Ye're probably right…" He gave a little laugh. "Hell, I bet she's got a boy an' a girl, Ian an' Genna. She did say she liked dose names…"

Murphy nodded. "Exactly! Married ta some guy named Joe er Bobby with an American soundin' last name."

Connor shook his head. "Nah…Not Kareen. She always said a guy wasn't worth 'is mebbs unless 'e's Irish. She wouldn't be wit' some American, I know thah much."

Murphy stared at his brother. He shook his head. "Yah never know, Conn." Those were his last words before he wandered off. He knew what he said probably hadn't made a difference to Connor…but all he could hope for was that his brother would drop the mental subject that was Kareen. Such thoughts were distracting and distractions were far from what they needed right now. However…he couldn't help but wonder exactly what did become of Kareen. Was he right? Was she really married with a couple of kids? Well, they might find out once they hit US soil.

**A/N Well, is she? Could Kareen be married with a couple of cute half Irish-half something else kids?**


	4. Feeling Small, Gentlemen?

**A/N Enter our leading lady! Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you to Kareen once more!**

**Oh! And one more thing! I just realized that I haven't disclaimed yet! My bad. So, now that that is the topic of discussion, I do not own anything from Boondock Saints one or two. It all belongs to Troy Duffy and his people. I do own all personal characters (naturally).**

**Chapter Four: Feeling small, gentlemen?**

Murphy looked around the small inside of the vehicle in disdain. He had hoped for perhaps a simple black sedan or an old, beat-up pick-up…but not…_this._ He may have been a fierce Catholic, but the upside-down Jesus bobble-head was perhaps a bit much…if the rest of the car wasn't already too much! "I thought ye said yer car was inconspicuous…"

"Yeah, well, I don't like words with "spic" right in the middle," Romeo said with a bit of a sneer. That racial slur was his most hated. "Besides, it is where I live." He turned half of his attention back to the road where it belonged.

Unable to resist the snarky remark that was boiling with him, Murphy asked, "Yeah? Where's that? Margaritaville?"

"Hey! I hail from a colorful people!" This may be true, Romeo darling, but for the sake of the Saints, leave your colorfulness at home…"Besides, you wouldn't know style if it pitched a tent in your ass!" He proudly continued to drive his rusty, peeling-paint, fluorescently-lit, old-as-dirt beetle through Boston.

They pulled up to an old, but used looking warehouse. Romeo parked a good distance from the place in a secluded spot. Murphy had to admit the small car was useful as far as hiding in tight spaces. The three men got out of the car and headed towards the building. They hid behind a stack of old crates

Romeo took the initiative to inform the brothers on exactly what they were looking at. "There's been a lotta jive that Yakavetta's been in bed with the Chinese. This here is little Yaka's yay-yo."

Connor surveyed the scene for just a moment longer to take in all the details he would need to piece together a brilliant and silver-screen worthy plan to take out the drug dealers. He noted the fork-lift that was carrying cases into the warehouse. With a scrutinizing eye he decided it would be plenty big enough for two fully grown men to be nestled within. Now if only…he took the chance and made Romeo the driver. Who knows, perhaps the "greasy spic" could drive a fork lift. With a slight nod he turned back to the other and began, "Alright, so here's de plan…"

**One Adrenaline Rush later**

Romeo stood back, suddenly coming down from his adrenaline high, as he watched the brothers put one of the men on his knees and ready themselves to execute the villain. He was amazed that the two men had such composure. There was no way in hell he would have been able to stand there so calmly while holding a gun to the back of another man's head. He would have hooped and hollered, but not quite composure and final prayers. Perhaps it was his "spicy blood" that kept such chill behavior out of his abilities.

"…et Spiritus Sancti."

_Zhhht! _went the bullets.

Romeo openly flinched as he heard the thud of the dead weight hit the ground. He took a deep breath to hold the level head he was struggling to maintain. Damn his emotions!

After the three men had finished placing the pennies on each eye and crossing over the bodies, they stood staring at each other. It seemed like eternity as they simply gazed from one to the other. The twins were assessing Romeo's worth, while Romeo was assessing his willingness to remain with the men. The brothers found him ungainly, but useful and friendship was never a bad thing. The Mexican told himself he wasn't going to back out of this. No fucking way! He was in it now, one-hundred percent!

Connor nodded. "Right den, now let's get de fuck outta here an' see ef Doc's still up."

Murphy brightened instantly at the thought of seeing an old, dear friend who was happy to supply them with free liquor and a place to lay their heads.

They left the crime scene for whichever poor soul happened to stumble across it and made their way to Romeo's outlandish car. Silence reigned. Though they were usually talkative after a well executed plan, this time they weren't so high on life. This time the plans were leading toward the far more personal than the previous missions. Then it was only about ridding the world of evil…now it was revenge!

The small car puttered along through the streets of South Boston in the directions given by Murphy to get to their favorite little pub. Romeo was actually quite excited to see this grand pub that the boys had lavished such adoration upon. He only hoped the place lived up to his expectations (not that there were many of those).

"Pull over 'ere," Murphy said, excitement slowly beginning to boil within him. They hadn't seen Doc in eight years. Eight long years without their favorite Tourette's-having bartender giving a hoot and holler in the foulest language known to man. Murphy could already hear the inevitable _"Fuck! Ass!" _screaming in his ear. Ah, what joys to see Doc again.

The boys stood snickering at the door to McGinty's as Romeo stood behind them. Connor had forgotten all about his worries that occurred while on the ship. Now all he cared about was seeing their old friend. With a happy grin he banged on the door. They waited rather impatiently for the old man to answer the door.

Murphy gave his brother a little smack on the arm. He saw a shadow dance through the room inside. It had to be Doc! "Here 'e comes."

As the door opened wide to the chilly April evening, the boys beamed joysous smiles and cried in unison, "Doc!"

Cane in hand and a smile on his face, Ian 'Doc' McGinty shouted a happy reply of, "Boys! Y-You're a s-sight fer sore eyes." His words were stuttered out, as always. "Come on in here wit' that. Get in quick." He smiled joyously as he let them in, "Get in out of the cold. C-Come on." As the four men walked inside Doc kept talking, "Jesus, Mary, an' Joseph! I saw the n-n-news channel. Are ye boys alright?"

Connor smiled and began to stroll across the floor. "Sound as an Irish pound, Doc."

Feeling like he could use a good, stiff drink, Murphy asked, "Is it too late for a shot?"

Doc dismissed him with a wave, "Oh the Lord told me ye'd be comin'. _'Doc_,' he said, _'They_ _be_ _coming_.' And I was to have everything r-ready. And I have everything re-re-re…" With a good grimace of annoyance, he just rephrased his though. "Et's all set."

Behind them Romeo coughed. He felt slightly jilted since the brothers had yet to introduce him to their elderly companion.

Murphy pointed around Doc to their new friend. "Thes es our Mexican."

Doc turned and shook the darker man's hand fondly, "Nice ta meetcha, lad. They call me…_Fuck_! _Ass_!"

Romeo nodded, slightly confused by the sudden outburst. "How yah doin' FuckAss? I'm Romeo." You see, Murphy and Connor had plum forgotten to inform their new accomplice about the old bartender's condition.

The boys asked if Doc had a place they could stay while they were in the States again. Of course the old man had somewhere for them. He hobbled forth on his cane and beckoned for them to follow him. He opened the door that led into the backroom. "Thes used ta be a speakeasy i-in de forties. I only use et for storage now." He flicked on the lights to reveal a rundown old room with a pool table, some pinball machines, and some unopened boxes of liquor.

Together the twins appreciated the space with a well deserved, "Holy shit," as they scoped out the room with in all its magnificent glory.

Romeo was beyond ecstatic about the roo. "This is so fuckin' cool!"

Doc smiled, "Nobody knows et's up here. You'll be safe. You can get in an' out the f-f-f-fire es-es-es-cape." He pointed over to the window that led out to the rickety old fire-escape.

"Know what this is? This is our hideout!" The Mexican was positively over the moon about how awesome their now dubbed hideout was. "We gotta fuckin' hideout man!"

Connor scoffed and laughed at the man. "What are ye fuckin' five years old?"

Murphy, held up a pool cue to take his own shot at their friend. "Yah know Rome, we've got sticks an' blankets, ye could make yerself a fort."

Romeo sneered, "Fuck the both of you, man. This is fucking sweet!" He pointed to the game machines, "We've even got pinball machines, man!"

The four men commenced in celebrating a bit with drinking and joking. It was ncie to catch up with Doc and for the old man to catch up with the twins. He was even approving of their new friend who could hold his liquor with the best of them. They dined on lobster and cracked open one of the cases to get a few bottles of booze out. At one point Connor, slightly drunk and wanting to have his fun, chased Romeo around with a lobster where his man bits were, calling out, "Lobster dick! Lobster dick!" as Romeo tried to get away. Murphy was laughing so far he fell off the pool table where he was been sitting.

For the sake of old times, Connor and Doc were staring at each other over the pool table. Connor had bet he couldn't bring about their favorite trick on the old man.

Doc gave him a look, "Not dis time, yah little shit!"

The Saint nodded, "We'll see about dat ol' man." Waiting and counting for just the right second, Connor spoke slowly with a very punctuated statement of, "Would somebody please come over here and…"

"_FUCK_!"

"Me up the…"

"_ASS_!"

Murphy and Romeo collapsed into laughter. The blue eyed twin even fell to the floor for what seemed like the hundredth time that night into fits of joyous laughter

"Yes! Dat's what 'e done! Dat's what 'e done every time! I took yah down ol' man! I took yah down!"

Their hoots and hollers were silenced in an instant. The door to the storeroom seemed to blow open as though hurricane force winds were brewing within the building. The four men all leapt as the knob banged against the wall. They stared in fear at what was waiting there for them. Connor suddenly felt like it was years ago, around seven in the morning and he had just been pushing a buzzer.

A woman dressed in a long royal purple silk robe that had seen better days stood in the doorway. Her chest was heaving in anger and her vivid green eyes were burning in fury. The long chocolate colored hair that flowed from her head to the middle of her back was loose and had a bad case of bed-head. Her coffee creamer skin seemed a touch darker than usual, but that could just have been due to the dim light given off by the weak bulbs in the room.

Kareen stood there. She let who exactly was in the room be a shock to her for all of four seconds before she wheeled on her uncle. Her voice was a poisonous whisper and stung through each man like the burning cold of a snow storm. "_How dare ye make such a racket!_" Her eyes gleamed with a light that bordered on the insanity. "Ye know good an' well et's not just me tryin' ta sleep! Yet ye let thes racket ensue! Uncle Ian, I'm disappointed!" She straightened up and tried her best to regain some form of composure. "Now, ef ye donna mind, I'm goin' back ta bed. I expect ta hear absolutely not'in' from thes room. Do y'understand me, gentlemen?"

The four men, all feeling as though they had just been berated by their mother, hung their heads and murmured apologies. It truly felt like they had just been thoroughly scolded by their respective mothers indeed.

Kareen nodded. "Good." With no more than that she turned on her heel and made her way back to the apartment above the pub. All the while her heart began to pound furiously. He was here! He was no more than twenty paces from her! She had seen the news channels and had wondered if the brothers would return to avenge the fallen priest and clear their good names. Oh, yes, she knew the boys hadn't done it. How could they, such good Catholics, murder a priest? And one like McKinney! She had met the good man before and knew he didn't deserve such a fate. Hell, she even entertained thoughts of finding the murder(s) herself! Not that she would, of course. She had too many responsibilities at home.

The four men stared at each other for a few moments before a very loud and pronounced yawn from Romeo sent the needed message. It was bedtime. Romeo pulled up a comfortable bit of floor where a ratty old mattress was. Murphy laid out on the pool table with a blanket and his jacket rolled under his head.

Connor wasn't lying down anywhere in the room. He was following Doc out of the secret room. He wanted answers that he knew the old man would have.

Murphy watched his brother walk out of the room and shook his head. He was either about to get the worst news or he was about to be told to mind his own business. With a huff and an eye-roll, he laid out on the pool table and closed his eyes. It would be in his best interest to be asleep when Connor returned.

Doc knew Connor was following him, but he was anxious about it. He may have been old and a little funny in the head, but he wasn't stupid. He knew—or at least had an extremely good guess—as to what Connor wanted. When he got into the pub, he stopped. He couldn't run from Connor. Sighing, he turned to the man with eyes that searched his person with such intensity it almost hurt. "Alr-r-right…Whah do ye want?"

Connor was practically vibrating with energy. "Whah did Kareen mean?"

The old man heaved a sigh. This wasn't his area to speak of. It was Kareen's job, he felt, to inform the brothers of how her life had progressed in the past eight years. The internal struggle to decide whether or not to tell Connor everything was at a stalemate. Each side was perfectly balanced. For the first time in years he couldn't even feel as though a sudden outburst might come on. Hell, he would lay down money that he wouldn't even stutter simply due to the overwhelming amounts of pure _thought_. With a sigh, he tried to play dumb, "Whah d'yah mean?"

"Oh, don't gimme dat bullshit, Doc! Ye know just whah I mean!" came the forceful response. "Whah did Kareen mean by she ain't de only one tryin' ta sleep?"

The stalemate ended in surrender on one side. The victorious side took the prize with a respectful nod. Doc heaved a breath and said, "K-Kareen's got kids.'

Connor was floored by the statement. Kids? Really? So she had moved on from him…The very thought of kid_s_, plural, bothered him.

Doc hobbled over to the bar and reached over to grab something. When he had retrieved his object, he hobbled back to Connor and held it out.

The younger man took a photo from Doc's grasp and stared at it in pure disbelief. In the picture he could distinctly tell it was Halloween. Kareen was dressed in a modest, yet still somewhat sexy Dorothy costume. Beside her was a big man dressed as the scarecrow. Though he didn't want to admit it, the man was relatively handsome. He had a strong jaw and dark eyes that danced almost as nicely as Kareen's. Each of them had a child who looked to be around three on their hip. One was a little girl in a silver dress with a silver funnel on her head and the other was a little boy dressed as a lion. His eyes shot to the bottom corners of the picture to find a date, but there was none. No date was on the back either. Connor couldn't even guess at how old the photo was. He turned to Doc with shock written all over his face.

The barkeeper nodded. "Aye. Twins. A b-b-boy an' girl."

Jealousy washed over Connor at the question on his tongue. "So…who's the fella?"

Doc chuckled. He could hear the tone of Connor's voice and just knew. Who wouldn't be jealous? He gave a little nod of the head. "'is name es Bobby. Dey been together a good while n-now." He shot a glance at Connor. The man was shocked and couldn't tear his eyes from the picture. "Sorry, lad." Those were his last words before he hobbled off to the stairway that lead up to the apartment above the pub.

Connor stood there staring at the photo for what seemed like forever. He was searching for something so miniscule he doubted the camera would have picked it up. All he wanted to see was a ring. He had to know if she was married or just seeing this "Bobby." In all his searching he couldn't find what he was looking for, but he found exactly what he wasn't looking for. He could just barely make it out, but if one looked hard enough they would see that Kareen was wearing a silver bracelet with blue gems on her left wrist. Connor chalked that one up as a victory on his end. She may have found someone knew, but she still wore _his_ bracelet.

As he was walking back to the storeroom a murderous wraith by the name of Doubt struck him in the face. What if…What if it only _looked _like his bracelet? What if it was a totally different bracelet? What if Kareen _was _married to Bobby?

He laid out on the floor with his coat as a pillow. His mind was swimming with horrible images. The sad thing was that they were the most beautiful things he could imagine. He kept seeing Kareen, his Kareen, in a gorgeous white dress walking down an aisle…but to a _different man! _He saw her full and round with the lovely glow every expecting mother had, but those kids _weren't his! _

Connor fell asleep with mixed feelings. He was happy that she had moved on and found happiness…but he hated himself for giving her the chance to move on. He was jealous of Bobby, but grateful for whatever happiness he had brought Kareen. He was angry and happy, sad and rejoicing. He settled on a single thought, and it was this: in the morning when he awoke, Kareen would also be awake and then they would talk. Yes, he would not be denied talking to her.

**A/N I feel that due to the recent wondrous holiday, the theme for the picture was perfectly correct. I meant to upload it Halloween night, but I was having too much fun scaring people : ) **


	5. Paternity Test

**A/N Brittney's on fire! Haha, sort of! I just love when I have nothing to do in class so I get to write : )**

**Chapter Five: Paternity Test**

Trying to be as gentle as a breath of wind, Kareen lowered herself into the queen-sized bed that hadn't moved an inch since she left Ireland for America. Nothing had really changed with her. She would bounce between jeans and her beloved peasant skirts and her closet was still full of collared tees. She still had a bookshelf with far too many novels resting and waiting to be read. The apartment was always spotless, as she would have it no other way. There were only a few additions to the place. She no longer slept alone and the spare bedroom had been converted into a children's room when her darling twins came into the world. Aside from that, nothing had changed. She was still a bartender for her uncle, she still had her three best friends, Dory, Ally, and Jan, she was still relatively soft-spoken unless her temper stepped up to bat, and she was still the most beautiful thing many men had ever laid their eyes on. Eight years and two children had done nothing to her figure, complexion, or hair. Her chocolate locks were just as lovely, her skin was still that coffee-creamer shade with not a wrinkle or spot aside from a few freckles, and her eyes were still the same vibrant and dancing green they had always been. In fact, the children had only added to her beauty. She had more of an exaggerated curve to her waist, but it only enhanced her loveliness.

None of this was on her mind, however. Her mind was set on digging down deep and not waking the person in her bed. Though she knew he was a heavy sleeper, she never wanted to risk waking him. A tired Bobby was a nuisance in her life she tried to skirt around. The only person who bested him in being a cranky morning person was her son, who took after his father greatly in that field. Kareen slipped up and let loose a little giggle at the thought of her grumpy little boy.

Oh no!

The large man in the bed grunted in what Kareen hoped was his sleep and rolled over to face her.

No! No! No!

Kareen frowned as she saw the whites of his eyes surrounding the dark irises. Without trying to be gentle any further, she crawled into the bed. "Yer supposed ta be a heavy sleeper." Her voice was a soft whisper for just one door down slept the twins, one of which slept so lightly a cricket would keep her awake.

Robert Reinhardt, more affectionately known as Bobby, was a bear of a man. When he wasn't prostrate he stood at a whopping six-foot-four with a thick build that was a mixture of flab and ab. He had a short crop of seal brown hair, eyes so dark one would have difficulty determining iris from pupil, and skin a shade that hinted at Italian decent. Through the darkness he smirked at Kareen. It was that very devilish smirk all attractive men had that could melt the heart of every woman for miles around. He reached out and pulled her much smaller frame to him. "I woke up when you left. What was going on?"

With a little grin she snuggled up to the mountain of a man and heaved a content sigh. "Mmm, just some idiots makin' a raucous. Old friends o' Uncle Ian. 'e fergot, as old men do, dat people still try an' sleep at night."

A deep rumbling came from the large man's chest as he chuckled. "Very true. Now, how about we go back to sleep seeing as how you've got a big day tomorrow." He tilted his head down to look at her and couldn't help but be amazed at how quickly the woman had already fallen asleep. Chuckling quietly, he put a hand behind his head and pulled Kareen as close as possible before shutting his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

**The Following Morning**

Kareen woke up and rolled onto her back. With a happy smile on her face and a wonderfully feeling stretch she opened her eyes to greet the morning. She wasn't surprised when she found she was alone in bed. Bobby was an early riser, a trait that had practically been bred into him. As she climbed out of bed and stretched her hands skyward she heard the stirrings of feet in the kitchen. A small chuckle passed her lips as she left the bedroom and made her way to the living area of the apartment.

"Ry? Li? Bobby?"

"Shh! Ma's up! Ry, go keep 'er busy!" Came the young voice of a little boy.

Kareen chuckled happily as her daughter came bouncing out of the kitchen and toward her. She held her under a playfully scrutinizing eye. "Now, now, Missy, whah's goin' on 'ere?"

The little girl beamed a happy smile at her mother. "Nothin'! Let's go play!"

Before she could figure out what was happening, Kareen was being pulled to the kid's room to play. She couldn't deny that she adored playing with her kids. They were, as any mother would think, the greatest children on the face of the earth. She gazed lovingly at her daughter. Ryanne, known by all as Ry, was the mirror image of her mother save one little detail. She had sandy blonde-brown hair instead of the chocolate colored hair of her mother. Aside from that, they looked exactly alike from the green eyes to the shape of their mouths. Everyone said that when the little girl grew up she would be the biggest heartbreaker.

It was as they were about to have a race between Ry's flying unicorn and Kareen's chosen lion that two people of the male persuasion stepped into the doorway. Having been distracted, Ry won by a land slide. The little girl hooped and hollered that she beat her mama in a race. Kareen, dismayed by her loss, claimed she was distracted and didn't hear the queue to go.

Bobby chuckled as he watched mother and daughter argue over the fairness of the game. There was nothing he loved more than to just stand back and watch the twins interact with their mother. Sometimes he wondered if things would be different if he was their father, but some things just weren't meant to be. They may not have been his kids, but damn it all if he didn't love them like they were. After the mother and daughter had agreed they would have a rematch later that day, Bobby cleared his throat. "If it pleases my lady, breakfast awaits."

Kareen stood from the floor and smiled happily. "Oh, et pleases 'er just fine." She felt someone tug at her hand. Looking down, she smiled at her son.

Liam, who preferred to be called Li, looked exactly like his father save one difference. Like if sister, their hair color didn't match. Li had the same dark hair as his mother. However, from the hazel eyes to the point of his nose, the little boy looked exactly like his sire. He smiled up at his mother. "We made you pancakes, Ma, and bacon. I said we should'a made waffles, but Ry insisted of pancakes."

"Well, I would'a loved waffles! Maybe tamorrow I'll fix up some waffles an' we won't share with Ry," she said with a devious gleam to her eye.

Shocked at being threatened to be left out, Ry frowned. "Nuh uh! Bubba said we should make pancakes! I wanted an omelet!" She used Bobby's nickname for them. When they were younger neither seemed to be able to (or want, for that matter) say "Bobby." It always came out as Bubba, which just stuck over time.

This started a bickering war between the twins that ended in Bobby and Kareen having to pull them apart when the argument became physical. Both adults knew why this happened. Ry and Li, though taking after their mother in brains, took after their father in physicality. It was never mentioned seeing as how Bobby hated admitting the twins weren't his, but it was a known fact. Any argument the twins had always ended in a fist fight. There was nothing Kareen could do to get the fighting spirit out of her twins. This, of course, she only chalked up to their pure Irish blood. What else could make two seven year olds want to tear into each other so willingly? Nothing, and that's that!

After the twins had calmed from their slight altercation, the four of them sat down at the table for breakfast. During breakfast when everyone was relatively quiet and enjoying their meal Kareen got a chance to reflect on the previous night. Her chewing became slower as she stared blankly into her tall glass of half finished orange juice. A dark cloud seemed to have descended over her as she realized that _they _were back. It was a thought that becoming difficult to bear with as the chewed food just sat in her mouth. She couldn't even swallow for fear of choking on her thoughts.

Ry and Li watched their mother and their brows knitted together at the same time. As many twins will do, they turned to look at Bobby at the same time with questioning gazes. What was wrong with their mama? Why did she look so…sad?

Bobby reached out a hand and took Kareen's. "You alright?"

She snapped out of her trance and swallowed what was in her mouth. After taking a sip of her juice, she gave him a weak smile. "Fine. Uh…Just thinkin'." She glanced at the twins before looking back to him. "I'll talk ta yah later."

Knowing no more would come of it; Bobby nodded his head and took what he could. He had learned over his course in knowing Kareen that trying to pry information out of her. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly was bothering his beloved, though. She had been so perfectly normal up until…A thought crossed his mind. Could her reason for being upset have something to do with the people who been making that racket the night before? It was a thought…

After breakfast the twins helped to clear the table before going to their room to get ready for the day while the adults washed the dishes and utensils used to make breakfast. They stood in the kitchen in perfect silence as Bobby washed the dishes and Kareen dried and put them away. The silence became almost unbearable for the man. As he handed the last plate to her, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "What's wrong?"

He watched as she stopped drying the plate and stood frozen for a few moments. She slowly lowered the still-wet plate to the counter. With a frown she turned to him. "Last night I woke up ta noise an' went ta deal wit' et. Doc was en de store room wit' three other guys an' havin' a great ol' time."

Bobby, feeling the identity of these three men would be answer to all of this, continued to inquire, "Who are they?"

Kareen looked up at him with trouble storming in her emerald eyes. She finished drying the plate and put it away in the cupboard. As if it was made of paper, she rested her hands gently down on the countertop. With a blank look on her face, she turned to Bobby. "Connor and Murphy are back."

Silence reigned for so long that it fell upon the two of them like a thick blanket of snow that they couldn't dig their way out of. Neither of them really knew what to say to any of this.

Bobby was caught up in a flood of memories. He had met Kareen about five before and from the beginning he knew about Kareen's ex and their history. At first he was jealous of her ex and how much they had done together. He suddenly felt a surge of jealousy once more. If Connor was back then Kareen would talk to him at some point and if that happened then…Bobby stopped himself. What was he thinking! He was a thirty-six year old man who had been with Kareen for years now and would be with her for years to come. He had no reason to be jealous about an old flame that he burned out long ago. However, there was one thought that was on his mind. Turning to Kareen, he asked the last question that was on his mind. "When are you gunna tell him?"

Kareen frowned at the very thought. She didn't know if she could confront Connor on a civil level or when she wasn't fueled by anger. Actually sitting down and talking with him might be more than she could handle. It had taken her some time to get over him and him coming back would not be easy for her to deal with. She heaved a sigh. "De sooner de better, right? I'll just have ta tell 'im soon."

At this moment the twins came barreling out of their room with fists flying. They were wrestling over what looked to be an old stuffed animal. Kareen and Bobby immediately leapt to pull them apart. The stuffed animal fell to the floor between them.

"It's my Speckles!"

"No! It's my Mr. Dot!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh!"

Kareen rolled her eyes. She knew it was a mistake to have gotten them matching toys when they were younger. Identical Dalmatian stuffies were her worst idea as a mother. She looked down at the toy and rolled her eyes. "Ryanne! Liam! Enough! Dat es obviously Speckles! Liam, can't yah see de bow Ry tied 'round 'er neck!"

The young boy stooped to pick up the toy and stared at the ribbon. "Oh…" He handed it to his sister. "Sorry, Ry."

The girl took it and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Stupid head."

This only deserved a light whack from her mother. "Ryanne Noleen!"

With the very same pouty-face that Kareen used when she was apologizing, Ry looked up to her mom with sorry eyes. "Sorry, Ma."

Kareen nodded. "Alright den, now go ta yer room an' play."

The twins went back to their room where Kareen was sure another fight would ensue. She watched them go off and turned to Bobby with a touch of worry and confusion in her eyes. "Dey are so much like 'im…"

**A/N I think I laid it on thickly enough as to who fathered the twins. I was sure that within the first two hints you all knew : ) I hope these two chapters have been much welcomed!**


	6. The Epic Battle Shall Continue!

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, guys! You are the best people in the world : ) Y'all rock. I hope you guys like this next chapter.**

**Chapter Six: The Epic Battle Shall Continue!**

While in their room and preparing for the day, Kareen and Bobby continued to speak of when and how she would break the news to Connor that he was a father. Neither seemed to actually want to tell him, yet they both had to agree that he deserved to know. Bobby's argument was that he didn't want someone else infringing on his Dad Space (as he called it). He was honestly afraid that when the twins met their biological father he would be put on a back burner. Of course Kareen promised this would never happen. The twins loved him dearly and would never see someone else as their dad. She swore up and down that anyone could be a father, but it took a real person to be a dad. Her problem was that she was afraid to tell Connor. She had seen the news and she knew exactly why the brothers were back. Telling Connor would more than likely be distracting and she didn't wish to burden him with something that he wasn't truly involved in. Sure, he was their father, but Ryanne and Liam had almost always had a father figure of sorts. Was telling Connor really necessary? Unfortunately…yes…

Kareen pulled on one of her signature collared shirts. It was a more stylish one that she usually wore with a more plunging set of buttons and built in long sleeves. The shirt itself was deep purple and the sleeves were black. She pushed the sleeves up to her elbows before grabbing a hair band to pull her hair into a ponytail. "I just…" She sighed, "I just donna want dem ta change. Dey know y'aren't deir da, but I fear ef dey meet Connor dey may change." Defeated, she sat down on the bed and played with the hem of her shirt.

Bobby shook his head and sat down beside her. "Kareen, Ry and Li won't change a bit. I'm sure that Ry's attitude will still be there along with Li's rough 'n tough façade." He gave her a reassuring smile—or what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He didn't quite understand her fear. How could meeting your biological father change you entirely? He had to chalk it up to one of those Mom Things.

She gave a small smile. "Yeah?"

"Of course! You worry too much about them. They won't change a bit. Look, here's what you can do if you really want to tell him. You get them with you and introduce them to your old friend and then tell them to go and play. While they play you just talk naturally with him and casually bring it up." This was a fool proof plan as far as Bobby was concerned. If he knew the male psyche—and seeing as how he was a guy that was pretty possible—then he knew Connor would more than likely understand how all this came to pass. It wasn't like Kareen was looking to collect child support from the man. She didn't need it. She just wanted the rest on her conscience of him knowing.

She nodded. "Ye're right, Bobby. Dat makes perfect sense." Leaning over she gave him a kiss and hugged him tight. Her frown returned. "But when?"

Bobby shrugged. "I say the next time you see him. Just get it over with now, yah know?"

Stooping to slip on her ankle-high, slightly-heeled boots, she nodded. "Ye're right." As she stood, she gave him a happy smile and a kiss. "Whah would I do wit'out ye, Bobby? Ye've got such a level head 'bout stuff like thes."

He chuckled and shrugged. "I suppose you'd just go crazy. You may seem all calm on the surface half the time, but you are far from that inside. In fact, I think you're just downright psychotic."

This warranted him with a severely playful smack on the arm that was followed by her silver-bell laughter.

Bobby gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I'm off on my run. I'll see yah later."

Before he could leave she caught him by the elbow. "Just promise me ye'll stop takin' short cuts through alleys. Ye know I hate when yah do."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Kareen, I don't think alleys are so dark and spooky at ten in the morning. I hardly think someone is gunna jump out and try to mug me." He pulled on a sweater that would have made a lovely dress on Kareen. "Anyway, all I ever have on me is my MP3 and it's a piece of shit. Who'd want that crap?"

She frowned, but agreed. "Fine…But don't come cryin' ef yah do get mugged one day. I'll just laugh an' say I told yah so."

"Oh, I'm sure that'll teach me a lesson," he said with a voice dripping with sarcasm

Bobby had to get a head start on his run due to the fact he had to dodge a well aimed shoe from hitting him on the back of the head.

Kareen couldn't help but laugh happily as she plopped down on the bed. Soon, however, the laughter died out. She sat there staring at her hands trying to figure the best way to bring it up to Connor. Bobby's idea was brilliant, really, but she was just unsure if she could manage it. As she stared at her hands she turned her gaze to the bracelet she hardly ever took off. Still there on her left wrist was the beautiful silver and sapphire bracelet Connor had given her. She had never been able to bring herself to take it off. This had caused a couple arguments between herself and Bobby. He always said it wasn't necessary to keep it on, but she just refused to take it off. Over time the bracelet had stopped symbolizing her love for Connor and instead it was for her children. She was the center stone with her two little ones beside her. Bobby never understood her logic…She didn't care. It made sense to her and that's all that mattered. However, Kareen was surprised Bobby hadn't tried to replace the bracelet yet. She was sure he would've by now and…

She stopped. How did she go from thinking about telling Connor about the twins to thinking about the history behind a piece of jewelry? Shaking her head, she stood from the bed and went out to the living area of the apartment. There she found her beloved uncle sitting at the table with a steaming mug of coffee. Had she been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard him walk by? Clearing her mind, she walked over to him and sat down across the table from the old man. In the background they could both hear the twins playing in their room, and by the sounds of it there was an epic battle ensuing over control of the border between the Kingdom of His Majesty, Lord of All Dots, Sir Dot the First, and the Queendom of Her Majesty, High Ruler of All Be-Speckled Beings, Madame Speckles of the Spotted Ones. This made her smile even through her stormy mind.

Doc offered her a good-morning smile.

Kareen tried her best to smile back. "Good mornin', Uncle Ian." She looked down at her hands on the table. "I'm sorry fer yellin' at ye last night…I just…I…"

He held up a hand to silence her. "I know. Ta b-b-be honest I didn't even think 'bout de twins. I know I shoulda been quieter." He took a shaky sip of his coffee. "Dat, an-an ye were probably a little shocked ta see de boys agin."

The only answer she could give was a slightly wide-eyed nod of the head. Shocked was an understatement. When she had the time to think it all over the mere idea of the brothers being back floored her. One thought that was now prodding at her mind was what Bobby had inquired upon. Would the twins change? Her issue was branching off of that very thought. Would her twins change? She had said no, but she was quite unsure. They may change…and so might everything else. The delicately woven fabric of the past eight years of her life could quite possibly be shorn to bits by their return. Could she afford such a thing?

Kareen buried her face in her hands. In twelve hours her picture perfect life had fallen damn near to ruin or…She was unsure of what exactly the silver lining could be in this scenario or if there even was one. Her biggest hope was that Connor would understand, not want to intrude on her new life, and not be rude to Bobby if ever they meet.

She doubted any of this would come to pass. If she knew Connor at all, if he stayed the same man he had been eight years before, she knew he would want to truly meet the twins whenever he could and wasn't tied up with more…pressing…matters. She knew he would stick his finger into a few things. And…of course, he would play the Who's Horse is Bigger? game with Bobby. Somewhere in her mind she couldn't help but smirk just a tiny bit at one little bit of knowledge. Not that it _really _mattered, but she definitely knew that Bobby was the proud owner of a rather _impressive _horse. The thought actually brought a tiny chuckle to her lips.

Doc raised a brow at his darling niece. What could she possibly be thinking about that made her switch from a face betraying worried anguish to soft laughter? He simply shook his head as his befuddlement over women. Doc was certain at times that women were their own species.

Standing, she shocked him with the sudden questions of, "Es Connor still 'ere? Has he an' Murph gone off yet? An' who's dat fellow dey got wit' 'em?" Her inquiring eyes searched his for the answers she wanted.

The old man finished off his mug of coffee and gave a little nod of the head. "D-D-Dey're still 'ere. Probably sl-sleep-p-pin'. _Fuck! Ass!_ An-An' de other es a new friend o' th-theirs." After his swear Kareen had to shout at her twins to stop laughing. For some reason they were at that point in their childhood when hearing curse words was either a cause to block out the world with hand covered ears or fits of giggles.

Doc chuckled, though. He adored the twins immensely. Turning his attention back to Kareen he asked, "Whah d-d-d'ye intend ta do?"

She sat there and looked at her hands. What exactly did she intend to do? Well, she intended on telling the father of her children that they existed, dropping the bomb that he wasn't needed in their lives, and that she wanted him to try his best to stay out of her personal life at this point in her life. The last thing she needed was a man like Connor MacManus sticking his thumb in her business. With a harsh sigh of frustration, she looked up to her uncle. "I fully intend on breakin' whah's left of 'is heart…or at least dat's what'll happen anyways…"

Doc frowned as she stood and quickly adjusted her clothes. Last night when she burst into the store room she looked like a mess with a disheveled robe and mussed hair. Now she was beautiful. He wondered what kind of effect bad news from a heavenly face would create on Connor.

Tossing her head and taking a few deep breaths, she called out to the twins, "Ry! Li! Come downstairs wit' me. I'm gunna clean up a bit."

In perfect unison, the twins cried back, "Can we bring our toys?"

She chuckled and nodded even if they couldn't see her. "Aye, Mr. Dot and Speckles cin come wit'."

The noise of the twins jumping up and grabbing their things came to her ears long before she saw them. When they came into view she suddenly felt breathless. How fitting was it that they even _dressed _like their parents. Ry was in a pale purple polo and jeans with a pair of sneakers and her hair in a messy, low ponytail while her brother was in a black tee, his favorite pair of rugged "play jeans" (as his mother called them) and his winter boots.

Kareen shook her head. "C'mere, Ry."

The young girl stepped up to her mother and turned around. Though she tried her hardest, Ryanne simply had no skill in doing her own hair.

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Kareen pulled out the band and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "So, where does de boundary line 'tween Madame Speckles' country and Sir Dot's country lie now?"

In a very arrogant way, Li puffed up his chest. "Mr. Dot added the closest to his country, Ma."

The mother grinned as she looked at her son. He could be the sweetest Mama's Boy at times, but the rest of the time he was as arrogant as his…father…The thought stopped her for a second or two before she continued fixing Ry's hair. "How lovely. Perhaps after Speckles rests a bit she'll take back 'er land an' den some."

Ry stuck out her tongue at her brother.

Kareen didn't even bother to scold her daughter, instead she forced a smile and said, "Let's get downstairs, then. I've got cleanin' ta do 'fore de pub opens tonight an' I want et done sooner rather den later."

As the three walked down the stairs Doc could hear the twins chattering happily. It was Saturday and that meant they would be allowed to sit in the pub until five. This was a joyous occasion because they got to see Jan, Ally, and Dory, their "aunts." Doc only hoped that the following events would turn out far better than Kareen expected them to.

**A/N Will Connor take the news poorly? Will he be excited? And what about his reaction to Bobby? What do you think?**


	7. The Swear Jar

**A/N I would like to thank my teacher for having assigned a simple assignment that took me no time at all to complete thus allowing me to finish the previous chapter and start this one! Thanks Mrs. N! You rock…even if your room does smell like pineapple upside-down cake gone back (her refrigerator broke down DX YUCK!)**

**Chapter Seven: The Swear Jar**

It was only around ten-thirty in the morning so the pub and the sidewalks outside it were empty. It was that time of day where everyone was at work or heading out for brunch or hitting the road to visit a family member outside of the city. Kareen slightly cracked the windows to allow some of the chilly early March air into the room to waft out the odorsof the pub. She always thought that if one let a smell rest for too long it would never leave and though she was used to the smell of alcohol and men she preferred not to smell it constantly. As she went about the pub in her usual manner the twins sat smack dab in the center of the floor with their stuffed animals. Soon a battle over the boundary lines of the pub began. Suddenly the pub was flooded with imaginary Dalmatians that bit and clawed at each other. Though happy to see them using their imaginations so boldly and coming up with rather precise military tactics, Kareen wished they wouldn't be so violent when they played. She had already sewn an ear back on Mr. Dot and Speckles had to have her tail totally replaced. Shaking her head with a bit of a grin, Kareen wiped down all the tables and chairs.

During this time she was preparing a marvelous speech in her mind. It was well written and spot on with punctuation without a single grammar mistake…but it wasn't anything she dared to say. The speech was one a bold, uncaring woman might say, not Kareen. She knew that the second she sat down to talk with Connor she would know she couldn't be cold and unfeeling about this. Any woman would try to remind her that Connor left her high and dry in her time of need…but she couldn't blame the man if he never knew. Her only hope was that he would understand…

She finished cleaning the windows and moved onto sweeping…which was a lost cause seeing as how no matter how many times she berated the twins for running through the pile of dirt they just continued their play. It was at times like these that she had the urge to tell them they were exactly like their father…Sighing and continuing on with her chores, she tried her best to organize her thoughts. Out of the blue she suddenly felt like it was years and years ago. She was trying to get Connor to ask her out or even notice her, yet she was still so shy and unsure of what to say and how to say it. The thought stopped her in her tracks.

_Kareen, in less than twelve hours you've managed to become the quiet, pondering girl you were all those years ago. You may still be her on the off occasion, but right now you need to be someone who takes charge of the room and demands the attention of all those within! _In the back of her mind there was a drill sergeant screaming at her to get her act together and woman up.

With a decisive and firm nod she set the broom in the little janitorial closet and squared her shoulders. Putting a smile on her face, she turned to her twins. "Ry, Li, today ye're gunna meet some very important people, but before y'ask who an' where dey are, yer Ma's gotta have a good talk wit' em. So ye stay 'ere an' continue playin'. Don't let anyone en an' don't go upstairs. I need yah ta stay here. Am I understood?"

Being the happy and snarky little things they were, the twins lifted their stuffies and made the dogs salute.

"Aye, Captain!"

"Yes, General!"

Kareen chuckled and rolled her eyes as they went back to their playing. Taking a deep breath she ascended the old, hardly used stair case to the store room that shared a wall with her bedroom. This is why she awoke during the night. Had she been across the hall it wouldn't have bothered her one bit. With a shaking hand Kareen took hold of the door knob.

The door was suddenly ripped from her grasp as it flew open. A man perhaps only an inch or two taller than her with dark skin and a rather curious hairstyle stood before her. His eyes took her in and through the hangover he recognized her as the furious hurricane from the night before. Raising a brow, Romeo looked her over from her toes to her nose and back again, stopping at the more interesting bits she had. He smirked and tried to sound as sensual as possible. "What can I do fo' yah?"

Yes, Romeo, try and seduce a woman at eleven in the morning while you have a hangover and reek of…something…that's always a good plan.

Feeling only slightly violating by his roaming gaze, Kareen cleared her throat. "Where's Connor?"

Romeo frowned. Of course! It never failed! What was it about him? He blamed it on the eyes. Women love blue and green eyes, but what about his dark brown ones! He thought they were pretty charming. Blowing out a breath, he nodded to the inside of the room. "In here."

Without saying a word, she brushed past him like he was nothing. Kareen wasn't in the mood to play games. Actually, she was never in the mood to play games with who tried to hit on her in any way, shape, or form. In the room she was smacked across the face with a smell that almost rivaled the odor of a dirty diaper. She scrunched up her nose until she found the source being a half eaten pile of lobster and some spilled alcohol. The frown on her face sunk in at the realization that she would have to clean the mess up. A thought stopped her. Oh, hell no was she cleaning up _their_ mess! Looking about the room she found Connor on the floor with his jacket under his head. Kareen turned to walk away. She could wait until he decided to wake up, even if she didn't really think the issue could.

As she walked out the door she turned to the nameless (to her) man. "When 'e wakes up, tell 'im I wanna talk ta him."

Romeo watched her walk out the door with complete and utter confusion. She walks in like she's the queen of freaking Sheba then just walks out and tells him to tell Connor _she _wants to talk him. Who the fuck is _she! _That and—out of curiosity—what did she want with the man anyway? And more importantly…was she single?

Wanting answers of his own, Romeo turned to the quietly snoring man on the floor. He nudged him with his foot a few times until the sleeping man began to stir. What Romeo heard next was enough to make him shit bricks: the cocking of a gun. Hands up, the Mexican stepped away from the prostrate man and begged his indulgence…and not to be shot. "Look, man, I'm just tryin' to get y'up 'cause that chick from last night came up here."

Connor sat upright and put the gun aside. Now he was staring down his colorful new friend. "Whah'd she want?"

"Uh…" Romeo cleared his throat. "She said to tell yah she wants to talk to yah. My guess is she's out in the bar, man."

The next question that came to Romeo's mind was _What just happened?_ for it seemed like in a matter of a few milliseconds Connor had stood, changed shirts, ran a hand through his unkempt hair, and was out the door.

Connor flew down the staircase and almost fell on his face as he missed the last step and stumbled into the pub. His eyes searched the expanse of the decently sized pub to find the set of eyes he was looking for. However, his eyes first found two pairs he wasn't intending on meeting. In the center of the floor of the pub sat two children playing. He noted how the emerald eyes of the young girl were identical to Kareen's. He could only assume these two were the twins he had been told about. That and the girl looked almost one-hundred percent like her mother save the one difference with their hair. He was staring at the two—mainly at the boy who looked oddly familiar—when Kareen came out of digging through the janitorial closet with a dust pan.

For the first time in eight years they saw each other. Connor couldn't help but think that eight years and two kids later and Kareen still looked like a dream. Kareen was thinking that Connor looked older, and perhaps somewhat tired. She couldn't doubt it, though. With his past surely there were some haunted dreams and skeletons that hung in the closet next to his favorite winter coat. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

Ry, feeling rather confused, piped up. "Ma, who's he?"

Kareen snapped out of her trance and looked at her daughter. Well, there was either the glorious speech she had composed or the simple, to the point statement that was dancing dangerously close to her vocal cords. The simple thought was what slipped from her lips and out into the universe for those in the room to digest.

"Ryanne, Liam," it's something big! Ma used their full names! "I want ye ta meet Connor. I've told y'about Connor." Her eyes met the man's. "Connor…I want ye ta meet Ryanne Noleen and Liam Noah…yer kids."

Had he been the fainting kind, someone would have needed to break out the smelling salts. However, Connor wasn't the kind to faint. In fact, all he could do was say, "Holy fucking shit…"

On the floor, Ry's face turned an ugly shade of angry red. She turned to her mother. "Ma! He's gotta put two dollars in the swear jar!"

If it was any other person or any other time, Kareen would have laughed aloud at her daughter's comment and insisted the man see reason to the girl's sudden temper. However…this time she just shook her head. "No, baby, not thes time. I…uh…I want ye ta go upstairs an' read a bit. Yer…father…an' I need ta talk."

Li stood first and walked up to the bigger man. He looked him up and down with a scrutinizing eye. With a little glare, he threatened the man. "You better not make my mama mad. I'll tan your hide, mister!"

With a nod of approval from his sister, the two walked upstairs to the apartment.

Recognition suddenly sparked in Connor's mind. The boy looked exactly like him! He remembered looking at some old photos of when he and Murphy were younger. Liam looked exactly like him except the boy had his mother's hair. With the look of utter shock, he turned to look at Kareen. His jaw hung ajar.

Kareen shrugged. "Dese things 'appen."

At this point there were only three words in Connor's vocabulary:

"Holy. Fucking. Shit."

**A/N Two in a day! Yay! For those interested in Blade at all I've got a Blade II fanfiction that I sorta put on the back burner due to lack of inspiration. However! I am bound and determined to get a chapter up this week! **

**Also, the swear jar will come into play quite often and one particular occasion will be quite memorable.**


	8. Yes Ma'am

**A/N Alright people, I'm hoping to be able to play ping pong with my stories and keep them both going at the same time. Hopefully, it'll work. OR I intend to just write the next chapters to both at the same-ish time and upload around the same time for both. Whichever happens happens.**

**Chapter Eight: Yes Ma'am**

Slowly, Connor took a seat at the bar. Shock was written all over his face. It wasn't possible…was it? His brows knitted together as he tried to think it all over. Well, it did seem possible…Actually…it seemed more than possible. His attention was taken from his thoughts when he heard the clinking of a glass being put in front of him. Looking up, he saw Kareen was behind the counter with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. He looked at the glass and saw it was full of the liquid. _God, she's good._ He took a large mouthful of the burning drink. Somewhere inside his mind his mother was waggling a finger at him. Not only was he getting over drinking from the night before, but he was drinking again not twenty minutes after waking up the following morning. How does that not scream _Alcoholic!_

After he let the drink settle in his gut, he looked up at Kareen. Worry was playing a dangerous game in her eyes as she waited for him to say something other than a string of curses. Connor took one more drink as if it would clear rather than cloud his mind. Nodding a bit, he stared back at her. "Dat night 'fore we left…"

She nodded and put the bottle away, silently letting him know he was only getting one glass and to make it last. "Aye." She reached out and took his hand in hers in a gentle manner. "I don't want ye thinkin' dat ye caused any hardship. I've had no trouble wit' 'em an' I've got a fella who's been 'round long enough dat t'ain't like dey haven't had a father."

Connor looked at her, suddenly more curious. "Doc said ye had some guy. Robby, Bobby, somethin' like dat."

Kareen smiled slightly. "His name es Bobby. We've been tagether a good long while an'…" She looked down at her hands and the jewelry there. On her wrist was the bracelet, on her right hand middle finger she wore a silver band with a circular emerald flanked by two tiny diamonds set in the center. It was her grandmother's engagement ring from decades before. Kareen tried to quell the sudden sadness that washed over her at the thought. Her Mamo Noleen had been dead for three years now and Kareen had gotten the ring and much of her grandmother's most prized possessions of jewelry, books, and clothes. Shaking her thoughts from the sad idea, she turned her eyes back to her left hand. There, on her ring finger, was a platinum ring with a simple design and a beautiful diamond set in the center. She took a hard swallow. "An' we're gettin' married next month."

It was as if the heart-wrenching news wouldn't stop! First, he learned she had kids, then that she had a guy, then he found out the kids were _his_, and now she was telling him that there was absolutely no chance of him really getting to be a dad to his own kids because someone had already filled the position. Connor had to get her off the subject of…_him_…He would prefer any conversation aside from one talking about _her _impending marriage. "So…whah are dey like?"

He could tell he had asked just the right question as a huge smile spread over her face and she pulled up the stool that was always behind the bar. It seemed that anyone who asked about her kids was going to get an earful of joyous information.

This was it! The speech Kareen wrote and rewrote every single day since the twins were born was finally going to be used! For years she had been making up what she would tell Connor if ever she got the chance. With a huge smile on her face, she began. "Dey are amazin'! Ry an' Li are so smart, which we both know dey get from me."

Connor could only give a little nod of his head. He and his brother may have had talented tongues, but that was about the only thing school-wise they were smart at. He excelled in street-smarts, though.

"Et's already set for 'em ta skip second grade next year an' go straight ta third. De teachers all tink dey're gunna graduate early. I wouldn't be surprised. I graduated early."

_She did? Did she ever tell me that? I don't remember…I don't think she did tell me…Hmmm…_

"Anyway, smart as anythin', but feisty li'tle things for sure." She chuckled. "Dey're just like you an' Murph. Ef dey start arguin' et always ends in flyin' fists."

Connor outwardly laughed at this. "Oh yeah, dat's me an' Murph all right. Ma said we've been punchin' each other since long before we were born."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, ye laugh now. Ye weren't de one bein' kept up at night 'cause dey wouldna settle." With a little grin she continued to walk about her kids. "Ry es just de best little girl ever. She's so smart an' loves ta read. Oh, an' she's got de biggest imagination y'ever did see. I bet she'd be an amazin' author ef she ever took up the occupation."

He stopped her for a moment. "Hold on, what did ye say were deir names?"

"Ryanne Noleen an' Liam Noah."

Connor's brows came together. "Whah ever happened ta 'Ian' and 'Genna'?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I changed me mind."

A tiny smirk came to his face. "Good, 'cause I still hate dose names."

Kareen rolled her eyes. "Whahever. Anyway, Li es just de sweetest boy. He's a big Mama's Boy, but 'e's got thes Tough Guy thing goin' on right now dat I just find de cutest thing ever." She paused. "He…He's actually a lot like ye."

Connor nodded. Liam—or Li it seemed—did seem like him. He could be a tough guy at times, but there was always his soft spot for his mother and a few other little things…Like dogs. Connor had to admit his heart melted when he saw a cute little puppy or a happy family dog. Turning his attention back to Kareen, he listened as she gushed over the twins.

"Dey're amazin', dey really are. Ry started talkin' first, but Li was de first to walk. My little boy just runs all over de place. He could be a track star some day. Oh, an' I know dey're yers 'cause recently dey've been wantin' ta learn other languages. I've contemplated gettin' stuff fer 'em ta do et, too. I bet dey'd be as god as you an' Murph."

He nodded. "Wouldn't be a bad idea. Et'd look good on college an' job applications an' such." His owns words shocked him. Since when did he, Connor MacManus, care about sensible things like job applications and college? He wasn't a college graduate and had never really had glorious jobs.

Kareen nodded. "Et would." She was surprised at his logic. It only further made her realize that doing this wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"So, when's deir birthday?"

She smiled happily. "Dey just turned seven on de twenty-seventh o' February."

Bound and determined to at least know one thing, he asked, "Who's older?"

The devious glint that came to her eye was one he had seen many times with his own mother. An evil grin came to her face. "Not tellin'."

Oh, the dismay!

"But! Please tell me dey know!"

She shook her head with that little grin still in place.

"Does Doc know?"

"Nope."

"Jan? Dory? Ally?"

"Nope."

He didn't want to ask, but… "Bobby?"

"Nope."

Connor couldn't believe she was that cruel not to tell anyone which twin was older. His own mother had been like that and it drove them mad. He crossed his arms. "Dat's just cruel…"

Kareen giggled. "Only ones who know es me doc an' myself."

He shook his head. "Why won't ye tell 'em?"

"I don't want either thinkin' dey're better 'cause dey're older."

The least he could do was slightly nod his head in agreement. He and Murphy had never thought they were truly superior because one was thirteen and a half minutes older. That brought up another question. "How far apart are dey?"

"Ten minutes an' forty-three seconds." An idea came to mind. Coming around the other side of the bar, she took his hand. "Come wit' me."

Unsure of where this was going, Connor just stood from his stool and let Kareen lead him up the stairs to the apartment. Once inside he could hear the sounds of play coming from what he remembered as the guest room. Well, it was probably the twins' room now. He continued to let Kareen lead him about.

She sat him down on the couch and went to retrieve something from a shelf. Upon her return she sat down and put the oversized book in his lap.

Connor opened the red binder-like book to find it was a photo album scrapbook of the twins. The first page had a picture of Kareen in the hospital before the twins were born. There was lettering above the picture saying 'before.'

She smiled softly. "De girls made the first few pages of et fer de twins' first birthday. I've added since."

He continued to stare at the picture. She was lying in the bed with a hospital gown on. He couldn't help but think that she looked as though she had a basketball shoved under the gown. Nowhere in his mind had he ever actually pictured Kareen pregnant. The picture seemed…odd, yet heartwarming. Even then, probably in some pain from contractions and uncomfortable, she looked happy as can be and all aglow with that motherly look. Turning the page, he felt his heart skip a beat. The page was titled 'after' and had Kareen holding her newborn twins, one in each arm, with a smile on her face. This picture was followed by a picture of each of the twins in their hospital cradles with their names above the image. The pictures that followed were all of friends holding them and the twins playing.

He turned the page and it didn't matter what pictures would follow, that one was his favorite. In the picture Kareen was sleeping on her bed fully dressed. She was lying on her back with one hand up by her face and the other lying across her stomach. To either side of her were the twins. Both were in matching shirts that declared it was their first birthday. Both were lying in the same exact position as their mother.

Kareen smiled. "Dat's one o' my favorites. I had gone back ta my room fer a nap an' when I woke up dey were next ta me. Dory said dey had gotten tired, but refused ta sleep en deir cribs. She laid up wit' me an' dey fell asleep instantly." She reached out a hand to lightly stroke the picture. "Babies really shouldna sleep wit' deir ma. Dey could be rolled onta."

Connor smiled slightly at the picture. "Well, ye never did move much en yer sleep, so I'm sure dey were fine."

She looked at him, words danced in her eyes, but they refused to move themselves to her tongue. There was something she desperately wanted to say, but she couldn't seem to find the strength to say it. He returned her stare. It felt like forever as they sat there just gazing at one another without saying a word. Soon they were lost to the world as they just stared. Both were taking in the words neither seemed physically able to say. They were apologizing to one another and accepting the apologies. The mood shifted from apologetic to…

The door to the apartment opened.

"Thing One! Thing Two!"

Connor and Kareen were shocked out of their trance as the thundering of the twins' feet hit their ears.

"_Bubba!"_

They hit him at the same time, almost knocking the big man to his rump. He laughed happily and gave them each a hug. Sure, he had only been gone an hour or so, but Bobby never cared. An hour, a day, a week, a second! It was all the same to him. Any time away from the twins and their mother was like time without half of your own body…Incomplete.

Ry scrunched up her nose. "Bubba, you don't smell very good."

Kareen stood, leaving Connor where he sat. She smiled at her daughter. "No he doesn't."

When he turned to looked at his fiancé, Bobby finally saw the man sitting on the couch. He didn't have to think very long to realize who it was. His eyes narrowed in on the man, squinting slightly in his scrutiny.

Before any words could be said between them Kareen took the moment. "Bobby, why don't ye go get showered an' den we _all_ cin set an' talk."

He usually an upbeat and happy sort of fellow, but just then Bobby stalked off to the bathroom in a foul mood.

Turning to her children, she smiled. "Go back ta yer room an' read fer a bit, okay?"

"Yes Ma."

"Yes'm."

She sat back down on the couch with a bit of a huff.

Connor raised a brow at the retreating form of the man. "Well he seems pleasant enough. Whah's stuck up 'is—OW!"

Kareen had smacked him hard on the leg.

He stared at her with a look of shock on his face.

She had a finger in his face. "Remember dis, Connor MacManus, he _es_ my fiancé an' he _es currently_ de father figure ta _your_ children, so ye best pay him de respect he's feckin' earned." Her little tirade continued. "So when 'e gets out 'ere an' we talk, ye be damn sure ta treat 'im like a fuckin' King."

Connor quelled the urge to say _Yes Ma'am…_

**A/N So Connor and Bobby finally get to meet. What do you think will happen when they finally get to sit down and talk?**

**Reviews are lovely and make me smile!**


	9. Papa Bear

**A/N I love when there is nothing to do in my classes! I get to work on my stories! Yay!**

**Chapter Nine: Papa Bear**

Connor and Kareen waited in silence for Bobby to rejoin them in the living room. Well…almost silently. On the off occasion Kareen had to deal her ex a light smack to the leg every time he started to sarcastically mumble something under his breath about being overjoyed to meet her fellow. She had to remind him more than once that it was _Bobby _who had stuck around which was the equivalent of if Connor had just agreed to let her join them on their return home to Ireland. This would silence Connor long enough…until he began to claim that what he did was for her safety. His statement would be silenced with a quick whack to the leg. By the time the shower had turned off and they could hear the big man walking about to get dressed Connor was certain his leg was beet red under the jeans. It was his fault though (as always!) had he just kept his mouth shut it wouldn't have happened.

Bobby came out of the hall and to the man on the couch the room suddenly felt smaller. The big man gave a very tight smile to Connor. The smile didn't go past his lips. Bobby's eyes burned with some form of angry hatred. He held out a hand to the man on the couch. "For Kareen's sake, why don't we keep this civil?"

Standing and taking the man's hand, Connor narrowed his eyes slightly. "I was plannin' on et. Were _you_?" A little smirk came to his face as though he had revealed a dirty secret about the bigger man.

"Connor," came the soft, yet scolding voice of the woman. Kareen was watching the men shake hands in that pleasant sort of greeting, however she did notice that their knuckles were starting to turn white and both arms were flexing. Her eyes narrowed and she cleared her throat. The men released their grips and she could visibly see the blood flow back into their hands. With a sigh, she stood and separated the two by telling them both to sit down.

Before he sat down, however, Connor took in the man. He had always thought he was a pretty big fellow being almost six feet tall and a good muscular build, however this man practically dwarfed him. Probably around five or so inches taller and what he assumed fifty (or more…) pounds heavier Bobby was a big man. Connor couldn't even find some sort of victory that the weight was fat…no…Bobby just _had _to be built like a freaking semi with little more than a slight extra layer of flab. In a 'no homo' sort of mindset Connor couldn't find victory in looks. He had been told by plenty of people he was a handsome man…but then again he wouldn't deny Bobby wasn't handsome in his own ways. He felt a little dejected when he thought that it was no wonder Kareen had found a guy who seemed to match her numbers on the winning ticket of the genetic lottery. _Life's not fair…_

As the three of them sat down it didn't go unnoticed that Bobby casually put his arm around Kareen.

Taking a deep breath, Kareen began. "Bobby, Connor. Connor, Bobby."

The darker man felt slightly jaded already. When he had met Kareen he had insisted she call him by his family nickname. However…most new people he didn't know—or like in Connor's case—were told to call him Rob or Robert. He kept his mouth shut. If he met Connor later when she wasn't around he would correct the issue.

Connor gave a slight, strained smile. "My…pleasure."

Bobby frowned openly. "Likewise."

The two glared at one another causing an electric cloud of tension to fill the air.

This was beginning to infuriate Kareen. Standing, she started to walk away. "Fuck et. So much for civility! Ye're both worse den de twins!"

Both men stood to try and convince her otherwise. Neither said a word when she stomped out of the room and to her bedroom. They both flinched when the door slammed. The two stood there for a minute staring at each other. Finally they sank back onto the couch in defeat. They shared the same thought that it was _both _of their faults that she had gone off.

Bobby heaved a sigh as big as he was. "Well, this is going to make for a fun conversation alter tonight."

"Yah know, dere's somethin' I don't get."

Taken off guard by the casual tone the Irishman had, Bobby had to continue the topic. "What's that?"

Connor crossed his arms. "Kareen…She always said ef a guy wasn't Irish 'e wasn't worth 'er time."

Now it was Connor's turn to be surprised.

Bobby was chuckling. "She told me that. I guess I convinced her out of it."

Not even talking about the twins or Kareen anymore, Connor had to inquire as to one thing. "So, whah are ye, den? Y'obviously aren't Irish."

The big man shrugged a bit. "A bit of this and that. I know my mom is mostly Italian and my dad's mostly German. I know there's a bit of Polish in there somewhere and my mom claims her grandmother is Spanish, but we aren't sure."

There was a slight touch of detest in Connor's mind. He was proud of his pure bloodedness and was happy to know that at least Kareen's children could claim the same. If there was one thing he didn't like was when Euro-mutts (as he so dubbed them) were unsure of their lineage. Those who knew what they were he had respect for, but the ones who were unsure just bothered him. Was there no pride in ones lineage anymore? Connor had to shake off his thoughts before saying something he would regret. Instead, he just settled for small talk. "So…How did ye meet Kareen?"

Bobby smiled slightly. "I had just moved here a little over five years ago. Spent all day unpacking shit and was sick of it all so I walked around until I found a place to get a drink. I didn't live to far from here and when I walked by it the sounds of an actually bar made it seem like the place I wanted to be."

"An actual bar?"

"You know, no loud, thumping music and strobe lights. Just a place to chill and have a few drinks."

"Ah."

"Yeah, anyways, so I go in and sit at the bar and it's all history from there. I made a habit of going there on the weekends after work just to see her before I finally got the balls to ask her out. I'm sure you can guess how happy I was when she said yes."

Connor frowned slightly and looked away. "Yeah…I know just what you mean…"

Bobby didn't seem to catch the other man's sudden change in interest. "I knew about you and the twins from the start." The conversation suddenly swung to a new topic. "Why did you leave anyway? Who would leave a gal like Kareen?"

The Saint continued to look away from the man. His frown deepened. "Family stuff…"

Sensing that this was a sore subject, he backed off the issue.

Kareen had crept out of the bedroom ever so slowly and was standing in the hallway listening to them. A smile came to her face when she heard them talking quite civilly. She had cringed slightly when Bobby asked why Connor had gone poof, but was happy he didn't press the matter. She had been so sure that they were going to tear each other limb from limb, but she had been wrong. Deep down she knew neither man would allow any kind of friendship to form, but tolerance was something both could handle. Having had her fun with eavesdropping, she stepped out into the main room.

The two men head her footsteps and looked up. Both got a look of shame upon their faces as they worried what she was going to say.

Kareen gave a small smile. "I see yer both still en one piece."

"O' course we are. Ye think I'd wish yer wrath upon me ef I were ta lay hand on 'is head?"

Bobby turned an ugly shade of green as jealousy ripped through him when Kareen laughed openly at Connor's comment. Why should he be jealous though? He grimaced at his own lowliness. He was getting jealous that someone else had made his fiancé laugh…how sad…But…it wasn't just anyone! It was Connor, the man she had openly admitted to being her first true love and lover. _That _was why he was jealous…

The three of them all heard the short burst of thundering feet before the twins burst into the living room. They both had huge smiles on their faces and eyes glowing in happiness.

Their mother smiled at them. "Yes?"

Ry bounced up. "We need a Papa Bear to keep playing!" She walked up to Boby and took his hand. "Wanna be the Papa Bear?"

Just as the man stood to accept the request, his phone went off. Looking at the caller ID, he gave the twins an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, kids. I've gotta take this."

The twins frowned openly as the big man stepped out of the living and went to the bedroom to take the call in relative privacy.

Connor looked at their faces and felt something stir deep within him. Reaching out a hand, he gave his daughter a little tap. "Hey."

Ry turned to him. What did he want? She quickly glanced at her brother before returning her attention to the man she had heard about, seen pictures of, but had only met about an hour before. "Yes?"

It took Connor a moment to realize it was the little girl who had said the word and not her mother. Even their voices were similar! He gave her a smile. "Can I be de Papa Bear?"

Kareen's eyes were tearing up and threatening to spill over as she watched the scene unfold. Her little girl's face waited just a moment before a smile began to spread over her face. Ry took Connor's hand and lead him back to their bedroom. Li took his other hand as they walked down the short hallway. When they were out of her sight she allowed a few little tears to drop. Kareen had waited impatience years to see such a sight happen. Standing, she followed the three of them and stood silently in the doorway as she watched the three of them play. Never in her life did she imagine Connor would make such an excellent imaginative player. He lumbered around the room with his big boots adding to the effect as the tree of them played. The scene brought another tear to her eye.

As Kareen was becoming lost in the happy scene Bobby stepped out of the bedroom. He wasn't very happy at that moment. How could his day be going from irritating to just plain bad so quickly? He frowned slightly as he took Kareen by the elbow and pulled her gently to the living room.

His frown didn't go unnoticed by the woman. "Whah's wrong, Bobby?"

A sad sigh escaped his lips. "My gran isn't doing too well. You know she hasn't been too well the last few months. Well, that was my dad calling to tell me she probably won't be here much longer." He stopped when he heard a high pitched giggle come from the kids' room. Regaining his focus, he shook his head sadly. "I'm going to go up to Maine for a few days to visit."

Kareen suddenly felt all of the happy energy within her sink away to be replaced with sadness. She had met much of Bobby's family and was glad to feel so welcome amongst a group of some of the kindest people she had ever met. So hear his grandmother, a woman so much like her own, may not be around much longer was a dismal idea indeed. She looked up at him. "Did dey say 'ow long she had?"

He shook his head. "No. They say it's uncertain. She could live as long as another year if she holds on, but they say Gran knows her time is soon and she won't hold on when it happens. She could be gone within a couple months…or a couple weeks. We don't know."

She put a hand on his arm. "Go an' stay as long as ye like. I've got everythin' covered 'ere. No worries."

Bobby felt like there was something he wasn't seeing, something that would change the course of how all of this would truly pan out. He ignored the feeling. He was just worried for his grandmother and what her passing would do to his family. He wasted no time in leaving, either. Within twenty minutes of telling Kareen what was happening he was out the door. After a quick kiss the big man was out the door.

Kareen watched him go with a sad frown. She hoped his grandmother would make some sort come back and all would be well. With a sad sigh she returned to watching the twins play with their father. After a few minutes she seemed to have forgotten entirely about the big man. The happiness returned to her heart and she joyfully watched the twins play with the man. It wasn't long before the three of them roped her into their game of make-believe. The game made her heart twist in adoration. The twins were two cubs and she and Connor were the Mama and Papa bears. The whole game made her actually forget about the man who had just walked out her front door and the ring on her finger. She forgot about her promises to Bobby and thought only of Papa Bear.

**A/N Ooooh! Bobby is outta town! –gasp- What shall happen next?**


	10. Dance, Monkey, Dance!

**A/N I'm so very sorry for being so late in updating. I've been so horribly busy that I just haven't found the time to sit down and really bang out chapters for any of my stories. Forgive me? **

**Merry Christmas!**

**Chapter Ten: Dance, Monkey, Dance!**

The afternoon passed with the happy cries from the twins and joyous laughter from the adults. They played games of make-believe that tested the imagination to its limit. A battle ensued between the warring kingdoms of Sir Dot and Madame Speckles once more. It was boys versus girls in a battle that found the four of them throwing pillows and capturing each other in blankets and raged through the entire apartment. Kareen didn't even care about the mess that was being made. There wasn't even a moment wear the sparkling emerald on her left hand caught her gaze. Not one single thought of Bobby crossed her mind. It wasn't until Kareen realized she hadn't thought of her fiancé that she realized she hadn't been thinking of him at all. How odd that it was so easy for her to keep Bobby from her mind yet she couldn't go a day without thinking about the man she was currently waging war against.

"Ma! The couch! Use the couch!"

Kareen nodded at her daughter and leapt over the back of the couch to use it as cover as Connor and Liam came out of the bedroom with the twins' Nerf guns and rained foam darts upon the mother and daughter.

"Give et up, girls! Yer outta ammo!" True, there were no more pillows in reach for either girl to use. "Give up an' we'll let yah go easy!"

Ryanne was beaming a happy smile at her mom. When she first met Connor and he had let such a horrid swear out she thought he was a big meany head, but now the little girl realized he was as good at playing as Bubba was…if not better. "Ma, think you can distract them? I've got an idea!"

Grinning, she nodded and stood. "I've got thes, baby." Kareen held her hands up in surrender. "Please! No more!"

The boys stopped mid-reload to look at her with curious eyes.

Kareen stepped in front of the couch. "No more! I surrender. Just let me daughter go an' ye cin have whah ye want. I'll do anythin'."

Connor looked down at the boy and beckoned him to follow. He led the boy into the hall and knelt down. "Et seems yer Ma forfeits. Whah should we do ta make 'er regret 'er decision?"

Pride. Endless pride. It coursed through Connor suddenly as he saw a very familiar devious gleam come to the boy's eyes.

Liam leaned forward and whispered something in the man's ear.

Connor stood with a smirk on his face and a chuckle on his lips. "Perfect."

Upon returning to the living room, Connor nodded to Liam. The boy went to the radio and tuned it to a station Bobby would play on the off occasion when he was cleaning. It was dance music, mostly techno-like songs and bass-filled rhythms. They both smirked when Kareen openly cringed. She disliked that sort of music. Her preference was in the music she had grown up with. Damn it all if she wasn't a die-hard Celtic Women fan as well. But this…torture…was cruel and unusual.

Connor turned to the boy. "Young man, whah did we decide was proper punishment fer yer ma's behavior?"

Liam turned to his mother with an evil glint in his eye. "Ma, you hafta-"

"Have to." The boy rolled his eyes slightly. Even as a prisoner she was still correcting his speech. "You have to dance!"

Kareen blanched. How many times had she let it be known that she didn't really enjoy dancing of any kind? She groaned and dropped her hands. "Thes es cruel an' unusual, Li, even fer you!"

The boy just laughed.

Connor smirked. "Ye heard 'im, Kareen. Dance."

Groaning loudly, Kareen began to dance (rather horribly, if I may add) to the music. This brought bouts of raucous laughter from the man and boy.

Meanwhile, no one noticed Ryanne sneak by and go back to the bedroom. She quickly collected the Dalmatian stuffy that didn't have a ribbon about its neck. A cruel chuckle passed her lips as she also picked up a pink marker. With the dog in hand she returned to the living room. She allowed herself a moment to watch the embarrassing display her mother was partaking in. Then, clearing her throat, she got their attention.

Kareen stopped dancing as the two guys turned to look at the little girl.

Ryanne held the stuffy aloft. "Surrender or Mr. Dot gets it!" She held the open pink marker close to the puppy's body. She knew all her mother had to do was wash the puppy and the marker would go away, but she also knew Liam wouldn't dare to let anything _pink _touch the stuffy.

Liam gasped. "Put him down, Ryanne!"

"Surrender and I might."

Connor couldn't help but notice how much the girl was like her mother. He had seen the same teasing smirk before. He had heard the same quirky lilt in a taunting voice (even though the girl's was accent-less).

Liam stood his ground. "Never!"

Kareen was smirking at her daughter. Oh, how the little girl was a tactical genius when it came to torturing her brother. Naturally, Kareen would berate the girl later for her actions toward the stuffed animal, but until then she would enjoy it as much as possible!

Ryanne pressed the marked to a white section of the dog and drew an inch long line.

"Mr. Dot!"

Connor turned to the boy. "C'mon kid, looks like she's serious! Ye wanna keep thes up or should we forfeit?"

The little war that raged in the boys mind was actually quite huge. He couldn't decide what was more important: winning the battle or saving Mr. Dot. He frowned and looked up at the man he so strongly resembled. "We surrender."

Ryanne laughed aloud as she tossed the toy to her brother. "Girls rule, boys drool."

Kareen happily hugged her daughter before sticking her tongue out at the guys. "That's why you never pick fights with a girl! We always win!"

Connor looked down at the boy and nodded. "She's right, ye know. Never try an' pick a fight wit' a girl. She's always gunna win."

Liam hugged the dog to him and frowned. "Not next time!"

The young girl was about to strike up an argument with her brother when a knock came to the door.

Kareen quickly turned off the music she forgot had been playing and crossed to the door. Who actually knocked on her door anymore? Dory, Ally, and Jan all walked right in, Uncle Ian lived there, and Bobby was out of town. Anyone else she knew probably would've just walked in as well. Who knocked?

Turning the handle, she opened the door to see Murphy. She couldn't help but smile. She may have her issues with Connor (none of which she could think of at the moment), but she always adored Murphy. She threw her arms around him. "Murph!"

After hugging her back, the blue-eyed twin looked down at her. "Where's Connor? Romeo said he went at talk at yah hours ago."

She stepped aside. "C'mon in, he's en here wit' de kids."

_I was right! She's got kids now! Man, I shoulda put money on it…_

Murphy walked in and was astounded. For being a neat freak, the apartment was a wreck! Then he realized it was evidence of a game that had been played when he noticed the foam darts and discarded Nerf guns on the couch. After noticing the mess he saw the two kids. They were older than he would have assumed. Perhaps Kareen had moved on faster than either brother had guessed she could. But then it donned on him when he looked at the young boy. The little boy looked almost exactly like his brother except his dark was a dark brown like Kareen's!

The woman put a hand on Murphy's arm. "Murph, I want ye ta meet Ryanne an' Liam…your niece an' nephew."

Connor watched his brother's face. In thirty seconds it went from astounded, to understand, to slightly confused, to once more understanding, and back to astounded.

Shaking his head a moment, Murphy looked to his brother. "C'mon, Conn, we got shi-" _Perhaps such language isn't appropriate in front of the youngsters…_ "Stuff to do."

Looking down at the children, Connor had the biggest urge to tell his brother to fuck off. But…Murphy was right. He, Connor MacManus, didn't have things to do. He, a Saint of South Boston, had things to do. However, when he felt the small hand of Ryanne take his the urge to tell Murphy to leave grew to almost unbearable heights.

Ryanne looked up at the man. "Will you come by again?" Connor looked to his brother, than back to the twins. He knelt down and gave them both a soft smile. "Aye. I'll be back. Don't ye worry."

As he stood to leave the most heart wrenching thing that could ever occur happen. Just as he was approaching the door the twins called out to him in unison.

"Bye, Da."

It was almost enough to bring a tear to his eye and make him stay. Almost…

Kareen watched the backs of the two men before something suddenly dawned on her. Her eyes flew to the clock on the wall. She had twenty minutes to get across town!

"Shit!"

"Ma!"

"Damn it!" "Ma! Swear Jar!"

Kareen grumbled under her breath as she quickly grabbed her things. "KIds, get yer stuff. I totally fergot 'bout me appointment. Hurry! Quick please! And Ry, I'll put money en de jar when we get 'ome."

They all quickly grabbed their things and headed out the door. There was no sign of the brothers or their swarthy companion. She could only assume they were already gone as she hurried the kids out of the building and to the old, beat-up car that her uncle had finally just given her so she had a proper vehicle to get around town with the kids. She checked her watch. Fourteen minutes left. As she pulled out onto the street Kareen used her rarely-touched cell phone to call the shop and let them know she was running late due to a family situation.

Ryanne was bouncing in the back seat. She knew where they were going! She beamed a happy smile at her mother. "Ma! Do I get to try on dresses too?"

Kareen chuckled. "Aye, baby, ye get at try on some flower-girl dresses. An' we're gunna get Liam sized fer 'is ring-bearer's tux."

The little girl was already getting a dreamy look on her face. "Oh, Ma, you'll look so pretty! Bubba might even faint!"

The mother chuckled at the thought. She could only hope that whatever dress she chose would look alright. Bobby had almost insisted she find the most expensive and beautiful wedding dress because even then it wouldn't compare to how lovely she was. Kareen hoped he wouldn't mind if she walked down the aisle in a white sundress because at this point she was about to give up. One month before the wedding and she didn't even have a dress!

Meanwhile, Connor, Murphy, and Romeo were heading through the streets in the opposite direction of Kareen.

Romeo was currently informing them on exactly where they were going. "You wanna find something' in Boston that don't wanna be found, my Uncle Cesar is a veterano. Out the game, but still got his name. He can tell yah what yah wanna know."

Murphy nodded. "Perfect."

**A/N Alright, from here on out I promise it'll be more half-and-half with the chapters being movie and fiction. I just really, really wanted the little boys vs. girls scene! **

**Also! I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas! I promise I'll try and get another chapter up soon!**


	11. Promises and Opinions

**A/N Thanks to all those who read and reviewed the last chapter : ) You guys rock! **

**A special shout out: Thank you, Rebecca Taylor, who messaged me saying how much she enjoys my stories. You're a doll!**

**Fun Fact: Cesar calls George a "perico." For those who didn't know, this means "parakeet." Most liking indicating if you try you can make the man sing.**

**Chapter Eleven: Promises and Opinions**

Connor, Murphy, and Romeo sat in a booth in a back corner of the Mexican themed restaurant. Cesar had just finished explaining the prize money set against the brothers for whoever caught the Saints. Not that the boys weren't flattered that the prize on their heads was a quarter of a million dollars, they just didn't feel like letting anyone have that money. The hazel-eyed twin could think of only one person in the whole world he'd ever want that money to go to. She deserved it after raising her own set of twins alone for just over seven years and whatever hardships had come along with it. He didn't believe her when she said none had come. Raising kids alone was tough; he knew that from his own mother. Raising twins with his temperament was undoubtedly a hundred times harder. Connor refused to believe it had been a cake walk for Kareen.

Romeo gave a little whistler. "A quarter mil for us?"

Cesar turned a confused look upon his nephew. "'Us'? What are you talking about, 'us'?"

The twins brothers watching and listened as the two men bantered back and forth in an argument spoken in rapid Spanish. They shared a look and Connor prompted his brother to end the nonsense.

Murphy cleared his throat. "El esta con nosotros."

The older gentleman looked at the Irishman in surprise. "Is he?"

The blue-eyed twin simple gave a nod of his head.

Cesar turned to Connor. "And is my nephew here pulling his own weight?"

"Mucho corazon."

With a nod the salt-and-pepper haired man put his hand on his nephew's, telling him this was a good thing. Redirecting his focus, Cesar turned back to the twins. "Ahora, Gorgeous George is running the show for Little Yaka. And if anyone knows where he is, it's that fat, fucking ugly perico. I'll get it out on the wire." He quickly stood and made his way to the back room where he would begin making calls instantly for the noted whereabouts of the New York born mafia member.

Murphy stared at his brother. Their moment of silence with drinks before them gave him time to think. He had walked into the apartment earlier and was happy to see Kareen looked fit and well. He wasn't shocked to hear she had had a couple kids. Oh no, just as he had told Connor that it was possible. He really should've put money on it…But…There was one thing he was having trouble understanding. How could the two kids he assumed were twins be Connor's? He tried his damnedest to think of how it was at all possibly. Then a thought struck. He remembered when they had returned after three months of being gone. Connor had begged him to go and see the woman one last time. Murphy had told him over and over again it was dangerous. Their father had agreed! Noah had insisted that was why he left their mother. He never elaborated, but the old man always said his past had forced the matter from his hands. The two men rallied against Connor's wishes. Neither wanted him to be seen and both feared he could be seen with Kareen. They were certain that could only lead to trouble. In the end, however, they just let him go with the knowledge he was putting their operation and even Kareen's life in danger. If he was stupid enough than so be it! Murphy stared long and hard. Connor had obviously been more stupid than his brother or father could ever have guessed.

Connor raised a brow. "What?" He had noticed Murphy was staring at him for a good five minutes now and was wondering what he could possibly be thinking about.

Murphy turned to Romeo. "Hey, can ye give us a minute?"

The swarthy man stood and gave a little nod. "Yeah, sure, sure. I'll just go see how Uncle Cesar is doin'."

The twins watched as their new found sidekick traced his uncle's footsteps to the back room.

Murphy turned a hard stare on Connor. "Dat day before we off'd Yakavetta ye went an' saw her."

His brother only nodded in response.

"An' ye fucked 'er, didn't ye?"

Connor sputtered a bit. "Et wasn't really—I mean ef ye put et dat way—Et's not like we—Ye really just…" He trailed off, realizing his plea was getting him nowhere. Instead he just heaved a sigh and nodded before taking a long drink. "Aye."

His twin groaned audibly. "Conn! Ye're so fuckin' stupid!"

Going a bit red in the face, he tried to defend himself. "Ye don't understand, Murph. When I saw 'er again and we got ta talkin' et just happened! We honestly didn't mean fer et ta happen at first, or at least I didn't. Ef et makes a dif'rence I never told her exactly where we would go or exactly whah we were doin'. I couldn't _not _tell 'er, though. I left 'er wit' hints an' clues, but no more. Murph, please understand dat I knew you said et was dangerous an' stupid ta see 'er, but ye don't know whah et's like."

Murphy flared slightly. "Don't know what _what _es like, exactly?" He couldn't help but think one rather rude thought: _Please don't let this dumb fuck say love…_

Connor looked at the beer in front of him. "Lovin' someone."

"I fuckin' knew! Connor, ye can't let thes shit get into yer head, man! We've got a job ta do an' I ain't riskin' et because ye're still all doe-eyed fer some woman."

"But—"

Murphy set him with a hard stare. "No. I want ye ta be focused. I ain't usually de focused one an' I ain't ready ta start."

Connor nodded. "Understood. I promise I won't let 'em become distractions." He turned a hard eye on his brother. "I just want one thing."

"An' dat would be?"

The man took a swig of his drink before staring at the glass. "I want ta be able ta see 'em any time we aren't too busy and back en Doc's spare storage room." He turned a burning gaze back onto his brother. "An' I dare yah ta tell a man he can't see 'is kids."

Murphy was at a blockade. He knew if he let Connor see the woman and the kids that he could become distracted…but he also knew if he didn't allow this that the man would do it anyway and risk getting in trouble. Murphy stared at his drink, trying to decide on the matter. It wasn't too dangerous. They were in the same building. So long as Connor didn't go promising family trips to the park or some other bullshit like that all would be fine! Murphy heaved a sigh. "Fine. But ye never leave de pub or promise ta meet 'em anywhere. I won't risk ye bein' seen…an' ta be honest I really hate ta bring Kareen into any of this. She's probably got her hands full right now."

Connor simply nodded in agreement and the two fell into a more comfortable silence. They finished their drinks and just sat there. Nothing was said between them since no more was needed to be said. Connor turned to his brother suddenly. "Hey, ye know how ye said she was probably married ta some guy named Joe er Bobby?"

Murphy turned to his brother. After about seven and a half minutes of silence _that _was the topic he chose? Shrugging, he nodded. "Aye."

Connor gave a little snort. "She's actually gettin' married next month ta a guy named Bobby."

"Oh? Does 'e have an American last name? Or es he Irish?"

Another snort. "He don't even know, man. Some friggin' Euro-mutt. He's not at all 'er type. I don't see why she's wit' 'im."

Murphy shrugged. "Who knows? Perhaps 'e may not be 'er type en body, but ye never know 'bout mind."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

His brother looked him over with a keen little grin and couldn't help but chuckle. "Ye're jealous!"

The accused man scoffed. "I am not!"

"Aye, y'are! Ye're jealous of thes Bobby fella an' et's killin' yah! How long dey been tagether?"

Connor grumbled. "Five years."

Murphy slapped the table. "Oh, ye're jealous! Ye hate ta think he's been wit' 'er longer, helped raise _your _kids, an' now 'e's marryin' 'er! Connor MacMannus, ye're a jealous fool an' don't ye deny et!"

The man crossed his arms. "Yeah? And ef I am? Wit' any luck I won't hafta cross Bobby's path anyway. He had ta leave fer a while. Family shit or whahever."

Murphy's grin faded away. He had a bad feeling sink into the pit of his stomach. "Connor, I know ye an' I know yer ways. You make me a promise right now."

Connor raised a brow. What the devil was his brother talking about?

Murphy stared at him long and hard. "Ye promise me dat ye won't go tryin' ta change Kareen's mind on anythin'. Ye know as well as I do dat once we've finished our shit 'ere we're heading right back 'cross the pond an' goin' home. We ain't stayin' an' I don't want ye ta put thoughts en Kareen's head ta make 'er leave Bobby. I don't know 'im, but I don't hafta. Kareen es an excellent judge o' character an' ef she thinks 'e's worthy of 'er time an' 'er heart, den so be et. I don't ever wanna find out ye did somethin' ta make her kick a probably perfectly good fella out on 'is ass."

The hazel-eyed twin stared at his brother in utter and complete shock. Where had this sudden worry and care come from? Murphy had never had a steady relationship in his life! Connor looked at the empty glass on the table before him. Perhaps that was the point behind it all. Because Murphy had never really had that sort of relationship he didn't want to see someone else lose the one they had. It was plausible.

With a heavy sigh, Connor nodded. "Alright. I promise I won't try an' persuade Kareen ta go against 'er promises ta Bobby. Cross me heart an' hope ta die. All I'll do es visit a while, get ta know me kids, an' stay out of 'er love life."

Murphy nodded. "Good. Now, let's go an' see what Romeo an' 'is uncle are up to."

The two men stood and made their way to the back room where after a moment of knocking they were let in to sit on a small sofa. The four men began to discuss what possibilities there were in the pursuit of Gorgeous George. Cesar also mentioned if the brothers ever needed somewhere other than the spare storage room at the pub he had spare place in his own home where they would be welcome to stay.

Meanwhile, Kareen was standing in a small circular room walled with mirrors. She was frowning down at herself. The woman assisting her had taken Kareen's mentioning of Bobby's extravagant wants to heart. She was currently dressed in a gown with a long train and highly decorated skirt. The dress was beautiful…but Kareen hated it with a passion.

Ryanne was standing beside her mother in a pale green dress that had a slightly belled skirt and reached just a short way past the girl's knees. She absolutely adored her flower girl's dress and had thrice refused to take it off. Now she was looking at her mother with a very scrutinizing gaze.

The mother looked to her daughter. "Well?"

Ryanne shook her head. "No, no, definitely not! It's too much, Ma."

Kareen nodded in agreement. "I know what ye mean, Ry." She turned to the woman helping her find a dress. "Do ye have anythin'…simple? Plain? Just anythin' not so…busy?"

The young girl ran over to the woman with a smile. "I'll help! I know what my Ma likes." She beamed a rather proud-of-herself grin before walking out the door with the chuckling woman to find a different dress.

Kareen quickly changed out of the extravagant gown and put on her normal clothes. She heaved a sigh that seemed to express she currently had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Walking out of the dressing room section of the dress shop she sat down on the small bench beside her son. With a little grin she gave him a nudge. "Bored ta tears yet?"

The boy looked up to his mother and raised a brow. "Not at all, Ma. I'm enjoyin' this _so_ much…"

She laughed and hugged her son to her. How magnificent is was to her that her seven year old son understood and delivered sarcasm! She couldn't help but think how much the boy was like his father.

The attendant came up to the two of them sitting on the bench with the dress laid across her arms. Ryanne had a big grin on her face. The child knew she and the woman had struck gold with their find.

"Ma'am, I believe your daughter thinks she has found the one."

Kareen stood and turned a curious gaze upon her daughter. "Oh aye? Well, let's see then."

The two women went back into the dressing room where the attendant assisted Kareen whenever needed as she dressed in the gown. When finished, she moved from the dressing room and into the circular room of mirrors. A gasp left her lips. A grin spread over her face. She left the room of mirrors to show her waiting children. Both of which smiled and shared a glance. Ryanne and Liam knew their mother. They knew a roundabout idea that a bride's dress should reflect her in person. For an extravagant woman to wear a simple gown was shocking and for a simple woman to wear an extravagant gown was gaudy. They knew the first gown was horrid for their mother. However, this gown that she wore was absolutely perfect.

Ryanne nodded happily, audibly voicing her adoration for the dress.

Liam just gave a little smile, thinking to himself that his ma was incredibly pretty and that he hoped one day he might meet a girl as pretty as she.

Kareen beamed a happy smile at her children and turned to where she knew a single, full-body mirror was. She ran her hands down her sides and came to rest on her hips with a grin on her face. The dress really was perfect. Who gave a damn if Bobby didn't think the dress was flashy enough?

A thought crossed her mind and it almost knocked her off her feet. In her heart she knew that Bobby would tell her the dress was lovely, but she should have picked something flashier. Yet, at the same depth in her heart she knew if it was Connor he would tell her it was the perfect dress.

The tiniest of smiles came to her face. She ran her hand across the fabric lovingly. To hell with Bobby's opinion, if there was one thing in this wedding he would not take hold of it was her choice in the dress. All that mattered to her at that moment was her imagined opinion that Connor would have.

**A/N Perhaps Murphy's forced promise has come too late. Has Kareen already begun to change her mind about Bobby?**


	12. Sainthood

**A/N Hello all : ) I'm so very happy to see you all and I was so very happy to see all of your reviews! You guys really make my day ^_^**

**I am so sorry that this has taken so long! I've gotten super busy with school, competitions, and extra babysitting. Please forgive me? To make up for it I made this chapter nice and long for yah ^_^ I hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter Twelve: Sainthood**

Connor woke bright and early the following morning. He had it in his mind to take every advantage of his promises to Murphy. No, he would never let the twins or the beautiful woman interfere with their work, but he would spend every available moment with them. As he dressed for the day he thought about what he would do with his kids. The very thought made him shake his head with a chuckle. Kids! He actually was a father. Connor had yet to let himself think he was a "dad" just yet. All his life he had considered his own father a sperm donor instead of a true father of dad due to all the stories their mother had told them. When Kareen had first told him about the children and after he had met Bobby he considered himself the sperm donor. Now he was starting to feel like a father at least because he spent some time and got to know his own two children just a little. He had to admit that Liam really was like him. Connor remembered when he and Murphy were seven. They did everything together and were real Mama's Boys. They often ganged up on their mother just as he and Liam had to Kareen and Ryanne.

A grin passed Connor's face. Ryanne Noleen and Liam Noah. He loved their names. Years ago when he had come back the evening the twins were conceived they had talked about names. Both were insistent upon their preferred names if ever it had mattered. Kareen had neither named the twins Ian or Genna nor Annabelle or Bowen. However, he loved the names she had chosen. Somewhere inside him he knew that she would have chosen such family-related names. He knew when he got the chance to tell his own father about the twins that the old man would love them if only by their descriptions. Connor also knew the man would be touched that Kareen had partially named her son after a man she had met only once in her life and flattered that she had remembered his name.

After he finished getting ready and was just about to leave Connor heard his brother call out to him.

"Where are ye goin'?"

The man turned to his brother. "I'm takin' advantage o' my promise an' goin' ta see de kids. Ef ye need me yah know where ta find me." His hand was on the knob and had it turned. Connor opened the door, but before he stepped out he turned back to look at his brother. "Ye should try an' at least met 'em. Dey are yer niece an' nephew after all."

Murphy watched his brother go with a strange hint of curiosity. His brother just made an excellent point. When he had first met the twins he was shocked beyond all belief. However, after his talk with his brother it really seemed it was possible that the twins were Connor's. Perhaps…Perhaps he should see them. If it's fair for kids to meet their dad, shouldn't they meet their uncle if he's around too? Not to mention that the kids are twins and their father is a twin. Perhaps the kids want to know if they're like their father and uncle. With this thought in his mind Murphy got to his feet and quickly pulled on a fresh(ish) shirt and followed his brother doing little more than running a hand through his hair to attempt to rid himself of the cowlick he knew was there.

Connor gave his brother a grin. "Glad ye decided ta join me."

The blue-eyed twin just shrugged. "Whatever. Look, we still got shit ta do taday. We cin stay 'til one er two, but den we gotta hoof et."

"Fine, fine." As they walked through the pub to the side stairs Connor glanced at a clock on the wall. It was early enough that Murphy's departure time was more than enough time for him to see his kids for a while.

The twins ascended the stairs two at a time with Connor in the lead. In the few hours he had spent with the youngsters the previous day he had fallen in love with them. What was worse was that he feared, despite his promises to Murphy, he was remembering why he had fallen in love with Kareen to begin with…Damn…

As they reached the top landing, Murphy had to wonder something. "Are dey even up?"

Connor snorted. "Thes es Kareen we're talkin' about." He knocked on the door before them sharply, hoping for a quick response.

The door opened and the smell of a cooking breakfast washed over the brothers. When neither of them saw the person who opened the door they both looked down. Murphy saw the strangest thing. A little girl was standing there with the very same emerald jewels for eyes as the woman who was once in a relationship with one of the twins. He was perfectly shocked. The little girl looked exactly like her mother, however there was something different. Kareen had hair the color of rich milk chocolate…this little girl had sandy blonde hair. Murphy stared at the child who stared back without hesitation or fear.

Her eyes flickered from the blue eyed man to the one standing beside him.

Murphy was amazed at the magnificent smile that came across the child's face.

"Da!"

Connor felt something squeeze around his heart at the girl's cry. He simply smiled and stepped into the apartment. "Hey, somethin' smells good. Yer ma cookin'?"

Ryanne grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Ma! Ma! Look who's here!"

Murphy followed them into the apartment and looked around. Nothing had changed. It was still the same quaint little place he remembered. All that was new were some pictures on the flat surfaces and walls. He took a moment to examine a photo on the wall with great interest. It was a picture of Kareen standing with a rather bear-like man. His arms were wrapped about her waist in an affectionate embrace. Murphy couldn't tell how old the picture was, but there was something about it that made his skin crawl. Kareen had been like a sister to him while she and his brother had been a thing. He loved her like she were his own kin. There was something about the man in the picture he didn't like…but he didn't know what it was.

"Murphy! C'mere you!"

Before the man knew it he was being hugged by the woman in the picture. He couldn't deny himself the satisfaction of hugging her back. If Connor had thought about her every day since they had left the States, Murphy had thought of her at least every other day.

Kareen smiled at him. "Ye're just in time fer breakfast. Care ta join us?" She turned to the little girl at her heels. "Ry, cin ye go get yer brother up?"

While Connor and Murphy took their seats at the table they smirked and chuckled as Kareen mumbled to herself about just how lazy her son was and how impossible it was to get him out of bed in the mornings. The grumbled hit a cord in their memory of their own mother complaining about when they would sleep in. Ah, fond memories…

Connor grinned at her. "Ever set off de fire alarm? Dat always got me an' Murph up in a heartbeat."

"It's 'Murph and _me_', Da."

The twin brothers turned to see the two children sliding into their seats.

Kareen chuckled as she brought out the breakfast of waffles, scrambled eggs, a pot of coffee, and the jug of juice. "Tha's me girl." She kissed the top of Ryanne's head before taking her own seat.

Murphy felt a bit like an outsider for the first few conversation topics until Liam finally asked what it was like for him and Connor being twins. All hell broke loose…The brothers began filling in the young ones with tales of their fiendish ways, many of which consisted of pranks on their mother. Kareen sat back for a minute and watched as her twins soon warmed up to their uncle. They were already comfortable around Connor, but the first time they had seen Murphy probably hadn't won him any medals in their eyes. Now, with him talking about replacing their mother's shampoo with hair-dye and making her normally red hair a sickly green, they were perfectly won over. It was just as Connor was whispering to Liam about the best prank they ever pulled when Kareen had to put a stop to it. She didn't care if it was funny, she didn't want to walk into a room or take a shower and get some nasty surprise!

"Alright, alright, alright! Tha's enough! Ye boys are gunna make et even harder ef ye keep thes up! No more talk of pranks."

A resounding course of "But Ma!" and "C'mon Kareen!" echoed in the apartment.

The woman shook her head. "No, no more o' thes. Now, ef ye're done wit' yer breakfast please put the plates in the sink." She stood and shook her head at herself a bit. Oh how she hated having to be the bad guy, but she really didn't feel like waking up with a shaving cream beard or something like that.

The group of five got the table cleared and dishes washed. Afterwards, the twins succeeded in wrangling their father and uncle into a game. Kareen watched in amusement. Connor seemed to flow naturally with the ideas coming from the seven-year-olds, but Murphy was ungainly and awkward in the game of make-believe. There was a point when he tripped over his own feet and let slip a rather foul string of words. Kareen had to cross her legs to keep from peeing as she shook violently with silent laughter as her daughter tore Murphy a new one for using such nasty language. The man approached Kareen with his head hanging down and asked where the Swear Jar was.

Kareen continued to laugh as she pointed to a mason jar by the sink that contained anything from nickels to five dollar bills.

Murphy pulled out a crumpled five and shoved it into the jar and went back to the twins and his brother grumbling. He then held out a hand to the young girl and openly winced at the slap laid upon him. Surely, his hand would be a brilliant red for a while.

Connor was able to sneak away from the game as the twins focused more on their uncle. He walked up to Kareen and gave her a little smile. "She's a fiery little thing, esn't she?"

The woman looked at her daughter and gave a little grin. "Aye. I was never dat temperamental as a kid. Anger es a thing dat my family grows ento, we aren't born wit' et."

He chuckled. "She get's et from my side. Ma's always been quick to anger." He nodded to the young boy. "He's pretty calm, though, like you."

Kareen looked at Connor and realized something that made her heart ache. In the extremely short time the man had even known he had children he had come to love them greatly. With a happy little grin she put a hand on his shoulder. "Aye, dey're like us both. I've always thought et was a good mix."

"Kareen…I wanted ta tell ya somethin'. I'm sorry I wasn't 'ere. I know ye said ye been doin' fine an' all, but I ju—"

He was cut off as she put a finger to his lips.

She shook her head. "Don't start, Connor. Don't feel guilty. I don't want yah thinkin' anythin' o' the sort. I love 'em more'n anyone can think." Her eyes left his, as thought unable to look at him as she said her next statement. "I'd let ye feel guilty fer leavin' ef dey weren't 'ere…because den I wouldna have just a bit of ye wit' me…" She trailed off and stepped away from him to join the game Murphy and the twins were playing.

Connor stood there extremely confused. He had missed her, yes, this was true, but had she missed his as well? By the way she talked it sounded like she had missed him…or perhaps had missed what they were. He decided to think more on it later…or perhaps ask her what she meant by it all. For now, he thought it would be a good idea to rejoin the fun.

The five of them played their games and watched a movie together that was the kids' favorites. It was during halfway through the movie that Kareen turned to look at the twin brothers and her kids. All five of them had managed to sit on the couch together. Liam and Ryanne were somewhat squished between the adults and half lying across them. Murphy was at the far end, Connor was in the middle, and Kareen was to Connor's right. Ryanne sat between them while Liam lounged between the brothers. A smile came to her face as she maintained her casual glance. Ryanne was leaning into her father's side and he had an arm wrapped around her. Kareen realized she had been wrong about her promise to Bobby. She told him that no one could ever intrude on his Dad Space…it appeared she was wrong. It pained her heart to think that when Bobby came back the twins might not act the same way around him, yet her heart was unbroken. She liked that the twins seemed so at ease with their biological father and uncle. This was a good thing. _Perhaps it's because they're all just so much alike. That's possible_. The smile on her face stayed as she turned her attention back to the movie.

Just as the end credits were rolling there was a knock at the door. Kareen stood and moved to answer it. Upon opening the door she found herself facing the Hispanic man she had met in passing the day before. She turned to the men on the couch. "Murph, Conn, yer…uh…friend es 'ere." She motioned for the man to come in.

The two men had to scramble a bit to get up and head to the door.

Connor nodded from the man to Kareen. "Thes es Romeo, a new—" His eyes flashed to the twins for half a millisecond, "—colleague. He'll be helpin' us while we're en town." He wouldn't deny that he saw the worry flash through Kareen's eyes. "Romeo, thes es Kareen McGinty. Her uncle owns de pub."

She held out a polite hand. "Pleasure." As the man shook her hand she tugged him in a touch closer and locked her eyes with his. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I promise dat yer hidin' place won't be known ta anyone else but us."

Romeo was taken aback. He looked at the brothers who simply nodded. So there were people who knew about them? Or just her? Well, her uncle certainly knew, so…two people? That should be it, right? He just nodded his head. "Thanks." He was still slightly confused by this particular woman.

Murphy spoke to his brother in a low voice, causing the man to frown slightly.

Connor turned to Kareen. "We gotta go."

He was heard by ears he didn't want to be listening.

"What!"

"No!"

"Don't leave! We've got a whole other movie to watch!"

Connor frowned as the two children looked up at him with pleading eyes. He heaved a sigh and quickly pulled them both in for a little hug. "Sorry, but I gotta go. Yer uncle an' I've got some work ta do. I'll come by as soon as I can. A'right?"

They frowned, but agreed.

Romeo and Murphy left first, but Connor hung back for just a moment. He wanted to talk to Kareen real quick. "Es there some time we cin talk? Just us?"

She nodded. "Aye, when de kids are at school. So, pretty much from eight 'til three when I gotta go get 'em."

Connor gave a nod of understanding. "I'll come by sometime when we ain't busy. Dere's somethin' I wanna talk to yah about."

With one last hug for each of the kids, the man left.

Ryanne frowned sadly up at her mother. "Will he come by again, Ma? Like he promised?" She was openly worried he wouldn't.

Kareen knelt before her twins and took them each by a shoulder. "Now, ye listen ta me, bot' of yah. Yer Da es a good man an' 'e's good fer 'is promises. Ef 'e says 'e'll come 'round, den 'e will. Ye hear me?"

The twins nodded. "Aye, Ma." "Yes'm."

**Not Long After**

Murphy and Connor had their heads bowed before the picture of David Della Rocco, praying to God that his soul had seen salvation and was nestled neatly away somewhere. The blue-eyed twin looked up first. His eyes caught something in the picture. What in the…? He smirked slightly and nudged his brother. "Why did dey use 'is mug shot?"

Connor opened his eyes in the middle of his prayer and looked up, slightly confused. "What? No." Mug shot? No way! That would just be wrong!

But Murphy was certain! "Yeah, ye remember when 'e said 'e was all embarrassed 'cause tha' fella had to hold up all 'is long hair be'ind 'is 'ead?" He mocked the idea with a fist behind his own head.

Connor nodded. "Aye…"

Murphy showed him the spot on the picture where it looked like someone else. "Dat's an arm…"

The two brothers were silent for a split second before bursting into fits of laughter at the hilarity of the situation! How absolutely perfect was that! Oh, good times, good times…

Meanwhile, Romeo had gotten a call on his cell. "Que pasa?" He ignored the laughing twins and concentrated on his uncle talking. He nodded a couple times and thanked his uncle before hanging up. Turning to the still-laughing brothers he got their attention. "'ey! We got a location on George."

The laughter died and the brothers turned serious looks on one another with a nod. The three men quickly left and headed for Romeo's car. During the car ride to the given location they spoke about their plans. First, they would get any information out of George as possible. Then…well…whatever came to mind would be done.

They arrived at the tanning salon and the brothers charmed their way into the room where the self-proclaimed Gorgeous George was singing as he tanned. The three men stood there for just a moment, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah! You've just been paid! So split now—"

He was cut off as Murphy hopped his happy ass onto the tanning bed. George could feel the cold barrel of a gun against his skin as he struggled with the weight of the machine on top of him.

Connor had switched on his more Saint-like persona. "Ye got a lovely singin' voice there, Georgie. We'd like yah ta sing for us. Can ye do dat fer me?" A sudden rage that had always accompanied their "job" began to boil in Connor. "Can ye do dat fer me!" He tapped the top of the tanning bed with his gun to let Murphy know it was time to hop off.

Murphy opened the bed and his brother pulled he man onto the floor.

George, both annoyed and confused, grumbled loudly. "It's gettin' hard to be a gentleman of fuckin' leisure around here!"

Ignoring his exclamation, the brothers put the man against the wall and held him there with their gun barrels pointed into his palms.

Murphy began to special little interrogation. "I want de name o' de shooter ye motherfuckers used on dat priest!"

The fake-baked man was openly confused. "What priest?"

This was met with a back-handed slap to the face from the enraged Irishman. "His fucking name!"

"I don't know who it is!"

Romeo hopped in on the fun. "That's fuckin' bullshit!"

The sound of cocking guns inspired fear in George's heart. "It's the truth! Concezio didn't tell nobody what he was doin' 'cause he knew nobody would've okayed it! The shooter's an independent contractor! That's all I fuckin' know!"

Connor had had enough. He grabbed the man necklace and began to joke him out with it. "Where de fuck es Yakavetta hidin'?"

George coughed and gasped trying to get the air to reply. "Prudential Building!" More coughing and hacking. "Fortieth floor! Jesus Christ!"

The sound of a ringing phone assailed the ears of all in the room. Romeo tossed the phone to Murphy.

The blue-eyed man raised a brow. "Ye meetin' someone tonight?"

After getting his breath the man answered. To be truthful, he was now tired of this bullshit. Maybe...Hmmm…Could he get these guys off his ass and onto the asses of someone else? It was worth a shot. "Yakavetta's racket chiefs. Street guys. Your kinda guys? You could take a real bite outta crime here." He knew who these men were and knew what they wanted. So what if he was delivering his own men on a silver platter. Those assholes treated him like shit anyway… "And I can help you."

Connor smacked him with the phone. "Who de fuck is dat?"

The man was getting frustrated. "Nobody forgot what you guys did to us last time. Everybody's hidin' indoors. They give out the location an hour before."

A little light bulb went off over Romeo's head. He could be of some help here! "My uncle's place is closed tonight. I got the key."

Connor smirked and turned on his usual smart-ass charm as he gave the man a somewhat friendly smack to the side of the face. "How does Mexican work for you, George? Do yah like that?"

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter to me. I think I just shit my European-cut Speedos."

**After The Gun Smoke Settles**

George had just waddled out the door in his shit-stained European-cut Speedos. The brothers were congratulating each other and laughing over Connor's ingenious "spiritual guidance" when it all happened. Guns were suddenly blazing; bullets were flying through the air. The brothers and their cohort dove for cover on the ground. It felt like hours, yet everything was also moving in fast-forward. When the sounds stopped the men jumped to their feet and had their guns raised. A woman with long red hair who was brandishing a gun was in their sights.

Connor started the shouting match. "Put de gun down! Put de God damned gun down right fuckin' now!"

Murphy happily hopped on into the screaming. "Put it down!

The woman put her weapon down on a counter and slid it away from her before holding her hands up. "Easy fellas! And I'm alone."

Romeo ran to see who the shooter was, but whoever it was had already flown the coop. "He's gone…"

Connor was staring down the woman. "Who de fuck are you?"

With her hands still held high, the redhead began her explanation. "My name is Eunice Bloom, and I'm your new guardian angel. The torch was passed to me by a mutual friend."

Murphy sneered at her. "Mutual friend? By the name o' fuckin' who?" He noted her Southern accent and wondered how she wound up in Boston. But then again…FBI and all that…

She returned the look. "Paul Maximillian fuckin' Smecker."

The brothers lowered their weapons.

"We heard. He was a good man."

"Aye. Ye have our condolences."

She nodded. "And you mine."

Meanwhile, Romeo was perfectly lost and felt he needed to bring himself back into the spotlight. "Well, I'm glad everybody—Who the fuck was that guy!"

Eunice gave a pert nod. "That, I suspect, was the shooter you boys have been lookin' for."

Oh, but Romeo wasn't finished. "Who the fuck is this broad? What the fuck is goin' on here?"

The Special Agent was getting bored with all this chatter. "Let's speed this up before your new sidekick's gotta dig any deeper into his impression vocabulary."

Right in the pride! "Oh, no you didn't!"

She sized him up. "Oh, yes I did! I am an FBI agent controlling this investigation from within in order to insure that you gentlemen never see the inside of a prison cell. Now, I am conspirin' with three like-minded individuals who have aided you in the past. Though I have yet to inform them of my agenda because, well, a girl's gotta have her fun."

Murphy smirked now. "Dolly, Duffy, and Greenly?"

"The very same."

Connor gave a tiny chuckle from where he was leaning casually against the bar. "How are de lads doin'?"

Eunice smirked. "Two of 'em are scared. One's just horny."

The blue-eyed twin snickered. "Bet'cha I cin tell yah which one."

"Bet you can't! Let's save it for group." She had removed her coat and placed it elsewhere. "Right now we've got a bigger problem."

Connor raised a brow. "Whah's dat, den?"

She waved a hand over the massacre. "This simply won't do."

**Two Hours Later**

The three men were sneaking their way back to McGinty's after their hard work at covering up their own asses. The brothers had to admit they had learned a thing or two about how to make it look like an accident. Perhaps they would use their new knowledge in the future. That didn't matter though. What mattered was that another set of twins was on the mind of a particular twin…For the short ride home he let himself think about them and their mother. Deep down he was glad they had wiped some more scum off the streets of Boston…but…Connor wouldn't deny that he felt somewhat sick about it, too. He felt like in the eyes of Ryanne and Liam he was a role model, someone to really want to be. Nowhere inside did he feel like he was worthy of any kind of worship in their eyes. Half of his mind said he was, in fact, a Saint like the media called him…but the other half just said he was murderer.

When they showed up at the bar he shook his head. No. He was a _Saint! _God be damned if he was anything else! Why was he a Saint? Because now he had a real reason to do this shit. Now he had people he loved and wanted to protect.

Woah…Where did that come from? Love? Did he love the twins?

Connor smirked. There was no doubt in his mind that he already loved the kids. It felt like he had known them longer than two days. Kareen? He had always loved her. Now that he had this true reason for his actions it didn't make him so sick. He was now more firmly set than ever in his Sainthood.

**A/N There yah go, guys ^_^ Hope you liked it. Again, so sorry for this taking so long. Please review : )**


	13. It's All In The Eyes

**A/N I apologize profusely for the amount of time between updates. As a Senior I find my schedule becoming more and more hectic. So much to do in so little time. I hope this makes up for it, if not, well, let me know! **

**Chapter Thirteen: It's All In The Eyes **

"This was not the work of the Saints."

Eunice Bloom had a wry little smirk on her face as she snapped her pink latex gloves off and looked about the room. All eyes were on her as she told her tale of grisly murder. She could tell by the looks on their faces that each and every person in that room was convinced of her ruse. With that half of the work done she waltzed over to where Dolly, Duffy, and Greenly were leaning against the bar top.

Greenly was the one to deliver the news. "Interpol came through. You were right. Five-foot-five. Gotta be the shooter." He shook his head a bit, almost baffled by what he himself had found out. "That ain't all. Short stuff's work visa was signed by a sponsor that doesn't exist."

Eunice stared down at the image on the paper. Yes…She had caught a glimpse of the shooter before he made a run for it down the back stairway. Her mental picture fit this man well.

With a little sigh, Duffy threw in his two-cents. "Look at the date. Two months after 9/11."

Her breath left her. So soon? No average mobsters could do that!

Greenly was obviously confused. "What? I don't get it."

Eunice leaned forward to be sure her low voice was heard by the men and only the men. "Someone maneuvered it through the system using false information during the highest alert in US history."

Dolly leaned heavier on the counter and put in his two-cents. "Yakavetta's just a gangster. He ain't got the juice to do that."

The redhead nodded. "Ye're darn tootin', he don't."

In a wonderful display of his lacking knowledge in grammar, Greenly continued. "Irregardless, INS red-flagged it like a motherfucker. It's a shit storm."

Now that her new war path was paved, Eunice returned to her more fiery ways. "Somethin' stanks like a pig's ass in summertime. C'mon. We've got someplace to be."

Duffy was the one to voice their confusion. "It's, like, two AM. There's nothing open now."

Regardless, the woman kept walking forcing the three men to follow her, all confused and curious. Where in the hell could the possibly need to be? The four piled into Duffy's car. He took direction from Eunice and a strange hint of recollection hit him. He knew the neighborhood she was heading to and what was there. But…why? Duffy parked the car across the street from the empty and dark pub.

As they crossed the street it finally dawned on Greenly where they were heading. "It's after hours. I mean, if you wanna drink we ca—"

He was cut off by the woman. "Thirty-seven bodies later, and we're finally back to where it all began. You boys ever heard of the Southern expression, "We have an elephant in the living room?" Hope you fellas brought some peanuts." She reached the door first and gave a pull. Unlocked, just as it was supposed to be.

The group walked in and Eunice went to the bar to stand beside the swarthy Hispanic. Naturally, the three men panicked. Who was this guy! They all began taunting the man and beckoning him to arrest them for whatever crimes they had previously committed. This was it. They all knew it. It was finally over for them!

But then…

"Put yer hands above yer head!" The hollering came from two somewhat immature twin brothers from behind the counter as they sprayed the three detectives with water.

Like any other perfectly sane woman, Eunice laughed her little ass off.

The three men all tried to guard themselves from the spray, butt o no avail. Dolly eventually ended up slipping in the pile of water at his feet while Duffy shouted for them to stop.

Connor chuckled. "Ye don't write! Ye don't fuckin' call!"

Murphy took his cigarette in his hand and wagged a finger at them. "Ye should be ashamed o' yerselves!"

Greenly broke out into a huge grin. "Get the fuck outta here!"

Duffy set Eunice with a friendly glare. "You knew all alone?"

Dolly crawled to her on his knees. "Fuckin' bitch!" He then began hugging her and thanking her for this precious gift. "You're beautiful, babe!"

Connor hopped over the bar and brought Dolly to his feet while Murphy began dishing out drinks for the group. No one was paying any mind to the side stairs. No one saw the woman standing there both confused and with a grin on her face. When they were all in their own seats she walked up.

"Now, whadda we got 'ere?"

All heads snapped in the direction of the words.

Kareen, who had been sleeping when she heard the raucous, was dressed in yoga pants and a fitted tank top. At first she was going to run down with a baseball bat until she heard the laughter. It was then that she had turned and put on a bra, brushed her hair a bit, and made herself look somewhat presentable.

Eunice was confused. She didn't know who this woman was and yet it seemed that this woman knew who everyone else was.

Dolly, Duffy, and Greenly all gave a little cheer. "Kareen!"

She leaned across the counter and placed a kiss on each cheek of the men. "Hey, boys. Long time no see. Why don't ye come around more often, eh?"

They all just shrugged and chuckled.

Now it was time for Connor and Murphy to be confused. Since when did she know the detectives?

Kareen chuckled as she noticed the looks on their faces and on the face of the redhead. "After ye skipped out, they still had ta have some kind o' investigation. Smecker came around a couple times asking questions an' dese boys followed along. I won't lie; I'd rather Greenly woulda just stayed at the station."

The taller, lankier detective flushed slightly. "Aw, c'mon Kareen, ye know I'm sorry."

Dolly just rolled his eyes.

A light seemed to pass over Duffy's face. He turned and pointed an accusing finger at Connor. "You, by the way, are an asshole."

Kareen laughed. "Don't be hard on 'im, guys. Can't blame 'im ef he didn't know."

Eunice was almost blown out of her seat with confusion. Smecker had never said anything about some woman knowing about all this. All she knew about the woman was her name! "If yah don't mind my askin', who are you, miss?"

Kareen held out a hand. "Kareen McGinty. I knew Smecker before 'e passed. He was a good man. Anyway, I'm Connor's ex. We were tagether during deir first run wit' the law. Afterwards, Smecker made sure I stayed out from under the microscope."

Connor and Murphy watched the exchange with interest. They had never fathomed that Kareen would have formed any kind of bond with their cohorts.

Eunice's brow rose. "I'm Special Agent Eunice Bloom, Smecker's replacement in this case. You knew him?"

She nodded. "Aye, he was a good friend. I was half-tempted to name me son after him, but decided against et. 'Paul' isn't a name I prefer."

The redhead frowned. "Your son?"

Kareen nodded. "Aye. My son. I've got two, a boy and girl. Twins."

It clicked immediately in the sharp mind of the special agent. Duffy said Connor was an ass. Kareen said he never knew. Kareen has children. Connor is an ass…he never knew. Her mouth dropped open. "Connor's twins." It wasn't an inquiry. It was a statement.

Kareen nodded. "Yes. Just before he left we had one more fling. Dolly, Duffy, Greenly, and Smecker all knew."

Eunice frowned internally. _But not me. This is shit I need to know!_ "You realize what kind of danger this puts you in, right?"

"There was none at first, but now, with them back; yes. Ef anyone finds out I'm connected wit' 'em den cops'll be after me for testifyin' an' such or de mob'll want me fer revenge or whatever."

Connor was surprised at how bored Kareen sounded as she spoke of what could happen.

Eunice gave a nod. "Well, seein' as how we're all in on this, it would be best if I went to the same lengths as Smecker to keep you unknown. But for now, we've got business to attend to." She pulled out the folded sheet of paper from her coat and handed it to Connor. Just as she was about to say something she noticed Kareen wasn't leaving. "Miss McGinty, if you would?"

Kareen bristled slightly. She didn't want to leave. It's not that she wanted in on all this, she just didn't want to go. A part of her wanted to start knowing about their plans…but…that probably wasn't for the best. She gave a pert, somewhat hateful nod in the direction of the FBI agent and left.

Connor frowned as she walked away. He had hoped she would stay. He looked down in his hands where the paper was and looked over the image of the Italian man. "This the fella?"

"That's the fella. He's a Sicilian immigrant, name of Ottilio Panza. He'll be front-page news in the mornin', but we have ta assume that Yakavetta already knows we've ID'd his guy. Can't give him time ta Plan-B us."

Murphy nodded his head. "We're hittin' him en forty-eight hours. That fast enough for you?"

"Should be. Where's it gonna happen?"

Connor messed with some dust on the counter. His mind was still half on Kareen. "The Pru."

Dolly whipped around. "The Prudential? What're you, cracked?"

Greenly joined in. "Why don't you just do it on center ice at a fuckin' Bruins game?"

"Dat's where de man es, so that's where we're goin'." Connor looked across at the detective. "No guts, no glory, Green Beans?"

Murphy smirked. "En fact, we could use a few extra hands. That es, ef you boys can still get yer Irish on."

Greenly grinned. "Hey, I got balls for days, pally. I'm a fuckin' sack-o-matic."

The Saints and their swarthy cohort laughed at the ballsy comment. "He's a sack-o-matic!"

The three detectives all raised their glasses in acknowledgement. "We're in."

Eunice chuckled. "Alright, you boys have fun. Connor, Murphy, escort a lady to the door."

The twins jumped up and each took an arm to lead the special agent out of the pub and into the chilly night air. Before they hit the doors, though, Connor stopped her. "Sure ye don't wanna hear de plan? I'm not one ta sit here an' brag, but this one's really Picasso." He pointed at his now- complaining brother. "Shut yer hole."

She grinned. "No, I wanna critique your masterpiece with fresh eyes." Her smile faded. "Besides, school night. I got some homework to do."

Murphy raised a brow. "Whah's the matter?"

"Panza knew you guys were in there tonight an' he just let it happen. I mean, if he's workin' for Yakavetta, why would he just stand by and watch all his men get taken out?"

Connor caught on to her idea quickly. "What, you think maybe we've got another fox en de henhouse, then?"

She nodded. "Startin' to look that way. Somebody pushed that visa through. We could have ourselves a genuine _Ghost in the Darkness _here."

It was with that she turned and left the men to explain their plan to the three detectives. Of course, Murphy grimaced at the first mention of the word 'rope' but went along with it for his brother's sake. How he hated that God damned rope…

After all was said and done explanation wise, Connor took the opportunity to head up to the apartment. It was late and Kareen was probably asleep once more. No harm in trying though, right?

He only had to known on the door once before it was almost immediately opened.

Kareen stood there with a little grin on her face. "I was sure ye'd come up. C'mon en. Be quiet, though. Ry an' Li are sleepin'."

Connor followed her into the apartment and took a seat on the couch without hesitation or asking permission. "Y'alright? Ye seemed a bit…pissed."

She frowned. "I dunno…Et's not tha' I don't like Eunice…I just don't know her. I also didn't appreciate bein' told ta leave like that."

The man nodded. He had begun to notice all the changes in Kareen. She wasn't quiet and shy anymore. She didn't hide behind books and wear long skirts. She wasn't afraid to really call someone out anymore. So many changes…yet…Connor wouldn't deny it to himself that deep down he still loved her. She was his Kareen and in his heart she would always be. Aside from his mother, she was the only woman he ever truly gave a flying fuck about. He had always wondered what it would've been like if none of this Saints stuff had ever happened. That baby wouldn't have been lost. When they found out he probably would have proposed to her on the spot, regardless of if he had a ring or not. They would've been married and had their little boy; seeing as that's what Kareen had wanted. Connor would've bent to her will and let him be named Ian. They could have been the happiest family.

Connor snapped out of his little daydream. It was pointless to think like that. You can't change the past. "She's alright by us. Anyway, et's best ef yah don't know about what we do."

Kareen dropped onto the couch next to him. "Aye. I know dat's best." She looked him over. His arm was across the back of the couch and quite close to where her elbow was propped up. Without realizing what she was doing she dropped her hand from where her head was leaning and placed it on his forearm. "I worry 'bout ye, es all."

Connor was conflicted about what he should do next. He promised Murphy he wouldn't get in to deep with Kareen and would only take his opportunities to get to know the kids. Now…Now it was different. Right at that moment there was the opening to break his promises to Murphy and even for Kareen to break those she had made with Bobby.

He did what he had to do.

Connor stood and stepped away. "Don't worry 'bout us. We cin hold our own. Ye know dat." He tried to sound gentle about it, but the force he had to put behind it just to brush her off was evident in the undertones of his voice. He headed for the door. "Tell de twins I'm sorry, but we're probably gunna be real busy the next couple days."

And he was gone.

Kareen frowned as she watched him go. She looked down at her hands and wondered what had gotten into him. It was then that she realized it was probably her too concerned voice and comforting touch. She didn't even know why she had done it. She stood and headed for her bedroom. As she fell back into bed and stared at the ceiling and realized it was best if he didn't come around for the next couple days. Kareen knew that she was already starting to remember every reason why she had fallen in love with him to begin with. Bobby had only been gone a little more than a day and she was already forgetting what he looked like. Every time she started thinking about love she pictured Connor, not Bobby.

She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow and forced herself to picture Bobby with his handsome smile and laughing dark eyes. Yet…thought she could picture him well when she thought about it, she still didn't feel that warmth like when she thought about Connor. Kareen punched her pillow and made herself focus on her fiancé, not her ex-boyfriend. Still, as she drifted back into her sleep she found herself dreaming.

In this dream she woke up with someone next to her. She stretched and sat up and turned to her side to smile at the man beside her. With a happy little grin she tapped on the person's shoulder. The man turned over and opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy grin. Though she expected to be looking into the inky depths of Bobby's dark eyes she was, instead, staring with adoration into the hazel-blue eyes of Connor.

Kareen awoke with a start and frowned. "Fuck…"

**A/N Yes or no?**


	14. To Greenly

**A/N I'm really sorry for the delay between chapters. It's been busy as I approach the end of my high school career and I drove from Kansas to Virginia. Forgiveness? –beggy face- pweeeease!**

**Chapter Fourteen: To Greenly**

Connor had been right. They were busy. So busy that Kareen saw neither hide nor hair of either brother or their swarthy companion. She saw passing glances of Special Agent Bloom and the detectives once, but that was it. With this new found calm she spent all her time devoted to finalizing everything she needed for the wedding. It was early March and the wedding was in just a touch under four weeks. She had the apparel for everyone, the reservations for the venues, and the catering, but she still needed to concrete the flower orders and other decorations. She also had to send out the reminders to all the guests about the wedding. The invitations had been sent and this would anyone's last chance to RSVP. In fact, that's what she was currently up to. Kareen was neatly writing all the addresses for every person on the guest list. She was halfway done and her hand was beginning to cramp. A frown was on her face as well. Though she loved Bobby she didn't like that he wanted a big wedding with every fucking person he was related to in anyway invited. She had invited her immediate family and closest friends at the pub, other than that there was no one. But no…He insisted that all one-hundred and twenty-three of his family members got an invitation. A sneer passed her face and she put the seventy-ninth card in a pile of those that were finished and just needed stamps. It was tedious work that they would have shared if he wasn't in Maine. Kareen felt a slight rush of selfishness. _Why couldn't his gran wait just a few more weeks before decidin' she wanted to kick the friggin' bucket! _Her own thought surprised her, but it didn't stop her work. Instead she bit her mental tongue and bent to the task.

"Ma?" Liam stood there rubbing one of his eyes in a way that made her temper melt away. When her little boy was tired he had this adorable habit of acting just as he had when he was a toddler. It was beyond precious to her. The thing was that she had put the twins to bed an hour ago. What was her little boy doing up? He always fell asleep and stayed asleep easier than Ryanne.

"Whah, baby?"

He walked over to her and without even asking crawled up to sit in her lap. Liam leaned his head against her shoulder. "I had a bad dream, Mama."

Kareen frowned slightly and she wrapped her arms around him. "Shh, et's alrigh', Li. Nothin' gunna harm yah. Now, tell yer Ma whah yer dream was 'bout."

The boy gave a little frown that matched the purse-lipped look his father had at times. "I was lost in the park. I could hear you an' Bubba an' Ry playin', but I couldn't find you. I hollered an' hollered, but no one heard me."

Kareen could hear a hitch in his voice. She hugged him close. Liam had wandered off when he was about three. They were at a park and when he went off no one saw him go. He was only out of sight for maybe fifteen or twenty minutes, but in that time he had shouted himself hoarse. They hadn't heard him because it was a loud and boisterous day at the park and they were situated close to a band playing. Neither adult noticed he was missing because they had been lounging on a blanket watching and listening to the band. Ryanne had stayed put and it was the norm for the twins never to wander far from one another. She hadn't noticed he was missing until a particularly loud song was over and she heard the screaming cries of a child. At first she didn't realize it was her son until she noticed he wasn't on the blanket anymore. She tore through the park like someone had lit her ass on fire. It took her only moments to find him cowering under a slide. From that day on whenever they went out she kept him closer than she kept Ryanne. It wasn't that she thought the girl was less likely to go off, she just felt a strange yank on her heart when the little boy who looked so much like his father went missing. It was a reminder of how Connor had just vanished from her life.

She kissed the top of her son's head. "Shh, shh." Slowly she moved into singing a sweet lullaby. It was "Baby Mine" from _Dumbo_. Kareen had never had a beautiful singing voice, but since she began with lullabies she had picked up half a teaspoon of talent. It no longer sounded like a dying cat or a toad getting its belly torched. Now her voice sounded a bit more fluid and sweeter, but it was still a far cry from Carnegie Hall.

Soon enough the boy began to drift back into a light slumber. With a touch of difficulty she stood from where she sat and carried him back to the bedroom. A chuckle passed her lips as she realized she wouldn't be able to do this much longer. Liam was getting bigger and heavier. It was a mighty task to carry him from the kitchen table to the bedroom he shared with his sister, but she was still able to do it…for now…

Once she put him in bed she kissed his brow and walked out as silently as possible. It was rare that he still had the nightmare, but it did happen on occasion. She dearly hoped he would grow out of these bad dreams soon enough. Instead of returning to addressing letters she went to the bedroom. She crossed to the closest and opened the doors with a grin. Out she pulled the long garment bag that held her wedding gown. She couldn't deny herself the guilty pleasure of taking it out for a gander. Kareen laid the dress out on the bed and ran a hand lovingly over it. It was so absolutely perfect that it made her heart race. She had already promised Ryanne that she would save it for now and ever so that when the young girl got married she could wear it too. Kareen had been the same way in her youth. Her mother's dress was lovely and simple, but the dress had been lost in a house fire. _Ah, well. Ma will just love this one. _

She returned the dress to its bag and hung it back in the closet where it belonged. Leaving the room she frowned as she returned to her grueling work. From downstairs she could hear the happy sounds of the brothers. The thought to join them crossed her mind, but she decided against it. She _had _to get these letters addressed. It was just as she finished addressing a letter to one of Bobby's many cousins that she heard the loud, happy holler. She took a mental note that it sounded an awful lot like Greenly. A smile came to her lips at the thought…but it quickly fell as her heart began to pound when she heard what sounded like a cannon blast. The sound repeated itself over and over.

It stopped.

Kareen hadn't realized how heavily she was breathing until she could finally hear more than the shots. She was shaking and there was a strange lump growing in her stomach.

"Ma!"

"Mama!"

Ryanne and Liam came barreling out of their room and right for her. The mother collapsed onto the floor and enveloped them like a mother bird taking her chicks under her wings to protect them.

"Shh, shh." She had to calm them. If this was a robbery or something along those lines their hollering would surely out them to the intruder.

The twins calmed, but they were still quite noisy. They were sniffling and whimpering, scared by the shots. Even Liam, with all his tough-guy behavior, was wiping frightened tears from his eyes.

Kareen hugged them to her. "Go back ta bed. Yer Ma'll handle thes."

Ryanne clutched at her mother. "No! What if you get hurt!"

The mother smiled. "Now, when have ye ever known me ta get hurt?"

The twins looked at their toes.

Kareen sent them to their bedroom after a kiss on each forehead and stood. Her knees were shaking so bad she could hardly keep her feet. Quite honestly, she was perfectly terrified of going down stairs, but she had to. She knew the brothers were down there and her beloved Uncle Ian was down there. She had to know if they were safe. Walking into the kitchen she reached opened a cabinet and got was sat on the top shelf. A small handgun, enough to protect, though probably not enough to strike fear, was sitting there. She made sure the gun was loaded and the safety was set properly. Clutching the weapon to her chest and opened the door and quietly began to descend the stairs. She could hear an accented voice she didn't recognize. Hell, she couldn't even tell where the accent was from. Italy? Spain? Something along those lines. It didn't matter. She moved down the stairs as fast as she could while still begin quiet. As she came to the landing she peeked around a small corner.

Her heart fell.

Greenly was lying motionless on the floor while a small man was using her uncle as a human shield as the brothers wielded their guns in his direction. He was threatening to shoot the brothers, but which one first? Who did Doc love more? He forced the brothers to discard their weapons.

Kareen's heart almost stopped beating when the man turned his head just enough to see the figure in the shadows.

"You! Get out here!"

_Fuck me…_

Kareen stepped out with hands up and her little handgun in one of them.

"Drop it!"

Everything was suddenly in slow motion. The gun took hours to fall five feet to the ground. It bounced around for years before settling on the floor. Her eyes slid up to meet her uncle's as the assailant began to question if it was the woman Doc loved most. Her plan had backfired. She had thought it was a robbery…but no. This was obviously more than she thought or could ever handle.

The small man's weapon was aimed at the center of her chest. She could see his finger playing over the trigger. This was it. Suddenly she was crying. She didn't blubber and beg for mercy. Two or three rivulets streamed down her cheeks as she thought about her children. They were upstairs worrying their little hearts over their mother. She had promised them she'd be fine. She was Ma, a superhero in disguise of a housewife. Soon, she'd be Kareen McGinty, Beloved Mother, Nov. 24, 1974—Mar. 10, 2008. All it would take was the pull of a trigger…one final…

_BANG!_

Kareen fell to the ground and squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands grabbed her chest. Yet…there was something wrong. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at her hands. They were clean! There was nothing there! Her chest was still whole! She wasn't bleeding to death! Kareen didn't even notice that she was being handled. All she cared about was that she had another day to hold her twins. She was shocked back into reality as she was quite roughly dumped over the edge of the bar and onto the hard floor below. Her heart leapt into her throat as she listened to the scene unfolding just a few feet from her. Each voice imprinted itself into her mind forever. Connor and Murphy fussed over Greenly and yelled at Doc to call an ambulance. She curled her knees to her chest as she heard the lanky, comedic detective say how proud he was and what an honor it was to die this way. Tears slipped down her cheeks. In her mind she wanted to race out of the room and back upstairs, but her bare feet refused to move any further than half an inch as they slid just a bit across the floor. In her heart she wanted to crawl across the floor unseen to her discarded handgun and shoot the bastard standing in her pub threatening the lives and happiness of those around. Yet, she couldn't. Nothing could make her move. Not even when she saw her uncle move into the small alcove where the telephone was could she muster the energy to move.

It was when she heard the clicking of guns locking into place that she moved. Kareen got onto the balls of her feet and peeked over the edge of the bar top. A game of Russian Roulette had begun between the tiny man and Noah MacManus. She hadn't even noticed who the man was that had saved her life until then. Now she watched the exchange. Noah demanded to know where the Old Man was. Kareen couldn't even fathom who this person was. The assassin refused time and time again. Connor and Murphy jumped to their feet wielding dropped arms. She had never seen Connor so enraged or blood thirsty, yet, she felt no fear. It almost seemed natural to see this side of him. Noah told his sons to stand down. Kareen could see the hesitation in their steps as she watched wide-eyed. The exchange between assassin and elderly man continued. She flinched with each click. Just as the brothers fell to their knees in prayer, so did she. Kareen clasped her hands tightly together and tilted her face to the sky. She was certain it was over as the volume of the two men in a stand-off rose.

And suddenly…

_BANG! _

She stood and stared in horror at the bodies on the floor of the pub.

Connor moved to the bar and jumped over to gather her in his arms. "Why didn't ye stay upstairs?"

Kareen looked up at him and put a hand on his cheek. "I 'ah ta know ye were a'right. I 'ad ta know Uncle Ian was a'right. I couldna just stay."

He threw all propriety out the window. It went a little like this in Connor's mind. _Fuck Bobby, fuck the wedding, fuck the ring, fuck it all! _He squeezed her to him to tightly the jury was out on whether or not she could breathe. Connor buried his face into her hair. In his arms he could feel her trembling, but he could also tell she was holding him just as tight as he held her.

"Connor."

They broke apart and turned to who was beckoning the man. Noah stood, looking down at the bodies. He looked back to his son with a stern gaze. "We need ta go."

Connor looked down at her one last time before planting a kiss on her forehead. He held her close for a final moment. "I'll come by as soon as I cin. Make sure de twins are a'right."

She nodded. "O' course." She turned to look at the damage again as the sounds of sirens hit her ears. Soon both the ambulance and cops would be swarming the pub. Just like any time where an idea was needed fast Kareen thought back to every book she'd ever read. It came to her. She turned back to Connor. "Take yer guns an' mine. Make sure ye make tracks out de side entrance." She turned to Noah and held out her hand. "Leave me yer gun. Story's thes: I never saw yer faces. Doc was de one servin' yah after hours 'cause Greenly's an ol' friend. De man came en an' shot de place up. I came downstairs ta investigate. He aimed at me, I shot first. Et was self defense. Now _go!_"

Noah and Murphy shared a glance, but quickly followed Kareen's orders. It was better than them getting locked up over this. Connor was the last to leave. He didn't want to leave all this to Kareen. She was probably stressed out with everything as it was. But…he had to…

He gave her one last look. "I'll come by as soon as possible."

She nodded and got on her toes to kiss his cheek. Pressing her cheek to his for a moment, she whispered to him, "I know ye will, an' I'll be waitin'."

They locked eyes one last time before he ran out.

Kareen turned to her work. She grabbed Noah's gun and handled it. She tossed it in her hands, made sure to finger the trigger, and played with the hammer. There would be plenty of evidence that she handled the weapon recently and shot it…or so the plan went.

The cops and EMTs arrived. The assassin and Greenly were declared dead. Dolly, Duffy, and Bloom arrived and took over the questioning of Kareen and Doc. They knew who had really been involved, but they were also the only ones who would be able to make her story believable to a larger public. It was decided that she would not be arrested. Everyone who heard the false story agreed that it was obviously self defense. The only end left untied was the question of why? Even that, however, was thought through quickly enough. It had just been released to the public that Otillio Panza was the culprit behind the priest's murder. Maybe he knew Greenly was on the team that figured him out? No one knew for sure and there was no way to ask Panza his thoughts behind it all.

It took what seemed like forever, but the authorities finally cleared out. All but the three detectives were gone.

Bloom turned to Kareen. "Who thought up yer story?"

The woman was now sitting at the bar and nursing a strong drink. Lord knew she needed it. She looked up at the federal agent and gave a small grin. "I did. Same kinda story was en a book I read. Es et believable, Bloom?"

Duffy chuckled. "Believable enough. We'll make sure you stay out of the courthouse this time."

Kareen raised her glass to him. "Ye drink fer free, Duffy."

Doc looked to the men. "Wa-wa-was dat m-man de one who k-k-k-killed de priest?"

Dolly nodded. "Yep. So, thanks to the boys he's outta our hair."

Eunice clapped the men on their backs. "C'mon boys, we've got reports to fill out." She turned to Kareen. "You be sure to keep your head down for a while. We may not have the truth, but your story might be believed by people who were on Panza's side of the equation."

The mother nodded. "Aye."

She finished her drink as she watched the three leave. There was a noticeable slump in their shoulders and their feet seemed to drag a bit. Kareen knew they were all in low spirits over loosing their partner and friend. Looking into her glass she saw there was enough left to just toss it back. She lifted her glass and cast her eyes towards heaven. "Greenly, I wanna thank ye fer all ye done. Ye kept us laughin' an' ye kept us safe. May there be hockey 'nough fer yah wherever y'end up. Thes ones fer yew." She knocked back the liquor and slammed the glass down. Standing, she made her way to the stairs as Doc followed. She let the old man go first. Before she climbed the stairs, though, she looked back around the pub. There were bullet holes that needed fixing and blood stains that needed cleaning, but none of that mattered. Her heart clenched as she realized Greenly would never come traipsing in again. Never again would he hoot and holler and rave about one thing or another. Her hand slid over the light switch. Everything went dark in more than just an electrical sense.

**A/N I truly am sorry that my chapters are so far apart, but I promise I'll try harder to knock them out. I hope you guys liked this one!**


	15. Sweet Jesus

**A/N Alright, I promised to knock out some chapters faster and this is my attempt! **

**Chapter Fifteen: Sweet Jesus**

It was around one in the afternoon and Liam and Ryanne were sitting on the couch watching an old movie. Kareen let them stay home. She didn't want them going to school just yet. Perhaps she'd let them stay home for a couple more days, even, since the school said the twins could take their time coming back after a traumatic event. A sigh passed her lips as she fell into the seat besides her kids. She had nothing major to do since the pub was going to be closed for repairs done during the shoot out. With her arms about her kids she thought back to the morning. They had seen the news. All that was mentioned was that the wanted man Otillio Panza had shot and killed detective David Greenly had been shot in an act of self defense by a woman in South Boston afterwards. Her name went unmentioned and so did the pub. Upon seeing this she sent a silent thank you to Bloom and the guys for keeping her identity on the down low. The twins asked if she was the lady mentioned on the news, but she just shook her head. In the distant future she would tell them the truth, but until then they would never know. Kareen pulled her twins close and just held them for a few moments. She knew they were still shaken from the nights events and that they hadn't slept very much. Her worst fear was that Liam's nightmares would come back with a vengeance. They had just begun to fade into memory. It would be their luck for them to come back.

The phone screamed out suddenly making the three on the couch jump. Kareen stood and squeezed the shoulders of her children before moving to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

Ryanne and Liam turned in their seats to watch their mother talk. It was a bad habit Kareen was trying to break them of, but she didn't have the strength to tell them to mind their own just then. The twins watched as some sort of worry lifted itself from their mother's face. Her green eyes shot towards them for half a second before returning to the spot on the wall she had been staring at.

"Alright."

That was the entire conversation. It had lasted for no longer than perhaps fifteen seconds.

Kareen looked to the twins. "A'right, ye two, quit bein' nosey. Here's de deal. Someone es comin' over shortly. While 'e's 'ere ye're ta stay en yer room. Understood?"

And so much for trying to have the upper hand on the situation and being forceful…

"Is it Da!"

"Is it, Ma? Is it him!"

"Is he coming to see us?"

"Where's he been, Ma!"

The questions flew across the room until the twins were at her sides and looking up at her expectantly.

Kareen could only hold their stares for a few precious seconds before she broke. A sigh passed her lips. "Aye, Connor's comin', but he an' I've got some things ta talk about an' I don't know ef he's got time ta play at all. Ye promise not ta be upset ef he can't stay long?"

They nodded their heads vigorously as large smiles danced across their lips.

"Den go clean yer room just en case. I know et's a right mess en dere right now."  
>The twins dashed down the short hall and into their room where what seemed like the sounds of a construction site could be heard.<p>

Kareen smiled to herself as she sank onto the couch to wait out the ten minutes Connor said it would take him to get there. She played with her hands and the hem of her shirt as she stared at the clock. It was strange. Usually when waiting for something important time crept by slowly for Kareen, but at that moment she looked down to see if her shirt was the way she wanted it to be and by the time she looked back up eight minutes had suddenly flown right by. She stared at the clock and thought that perhaps it was broken and moving at double-time. No, the clock on the wall matched the one on the wall across the room that she turned to check. It seemed Connor would be arriving at any minute. She looked back at her hands in her lap and breathed deeply. Yes, they would talk about the previous night. Yes, they would talk about Greenly. Hopefully, Kareen prayed for this, Connor would tell her what was happening next. She had just closed her eyes and sent one of many prayers that day when the knock sounded at the door.

Ryanne and Liam beat their mother to the door with such ferocity it was shocking. They threw the door open and smiled up at Connor. They hadn't seen their father in nearly three days and missed him severely. If one were to ask who their father was they would answer that it was Connor. If one were to then ask who the man of the house was, at that moment, they might answer Connor before realizing that wasn't the proper answer.

Even though he had asked for the twins to be subdued and for them to stay in their room, the man smiled at them. He knelt down and took them in his arms. Connor was genuinely happy to see that they were alright. Deep down he feared that they were scarred for life and nervous around everything. A smirk passed his face. His kids? Deeply wounded by a few gunshots? Unlikely.

Standing, he placed a hand on both their heads. "A'right, I need ta talk wit' yer ma. Think ye cin stay en yer room an' _not _eavesdrop?"

The darling girls with eyes like spring grass nodded first. "Of course, Da."

Liam locked his eyes with Connor's. It was then that the boy first noticed his eyes were the same color as his father's. It made him smile. "Yeah."

They went off to their room. Shortly after the door shut behind them the sounds of war could be heard as Sir Dot and Madame Speckles continued their battle over border-lines.

Kareen smiled slightly from her spot on the couch. "I couldn't tell 'em no."

Connor grinned as he shut the door behind him and took a seat a cushion over on the couch next to Kareen. "Et's a'right. I was hopin' ta see 'em agin."

They were silent for seven minutes and twenty nine seconds exactly before the same sentence burst forth from their lips.

"Look, about last night, I—"

Both cut themselves short and gave the slightest of grins as they then motioned for the other to go first.

Kareen tucked a lock of hair back and reached to take his hand. "Connor, about last night, I know ye weren't happy ta see me try an' take de blame, but Dolly, Duffy, and Bloom covered me tracks. Ef yah saw de news I wasn't even mentioned. Et was considered self-defense. No trial. No arrest. Nothin'. De twins don't know et was me, either. They just know dat de man who was causin' de fuss last night es gone."

Connor gave her hand a squeeze. He didn't give a flying rat's ass whether or not she was engaged with the Big Day looming ever closer, he just had to hold some part of her at that moment. "I'm sorry we brought thes here, where de kids are an' makin' a mess o' everythin'."

She scooted closer on the couch next to him. "Ta be honest, et's a nice distraction from worryin' my head off over all these weddin' details." She frowned and leaned back against the couch.

"Oh?"

Kareen crossed her arms. "Ta be brutally fuckin' honest, I wanted a nice small weddin'. My close family, 'is close family, an' a priest. Tha's et! But Bobby comes from a family that could populate a whole state by themselves. He says 'e only invited the 'close kin,' but et's a huge list! Almost one hundred and twenty-five people, Connor! I've got Da, Ma, Dado, Emmet, Breanden, Sorcha, Uncle Ian, Ally, Dory, Jan, and de twins. Tha's et! Twelve people!"

Connor raised a brow. Was it normal for brides-to-be to get so upset over something like this? Hell, he didn't know! He just nodded and said 'uh huh' when appropriate.

She shook her head. "An' now et looks like we may be delayin' de weddin' 'cause his gran's sick an' ef she dies I don't wanna 'ave a wedding right after, ye know? So however long it takes that dramatic bitch of a mother of 'is ta get over et." A light sparked in her eyes. "Oh, and a bitch she es! Can ye believe she doesn't think I'm good enough fer 'er son? All because I wasn't a virgin and had no idea where de father of my kids were, no offense."

Connor frowned. "Do ye even get along wit' his family?"

"Everyone but 'is ma."

He smirked. "Well, ye know where I am now."

She snorted. "Like she'd be happy about dat. She'll ask where yah been an' why ye were never around an' all dat bullshit. She won't believe me when I tell 'er ye just couldn't stay! Tha' an' ye never even knew, which I don't hold against ye."

Connor was actually enjoying this conversation. He had come with a frown and heavy shoulders thinking about the depressing conversation he would soon be having about the night before, instead he was listening to Kareen rant and rave about Bobby's mom. It made him grin. She had never liked his own mother from the few times they had spoken on the phone and he always thought it was adorable when she got upset over something Annabelle had said. Would she ever get along with the mother of her man? He quite honestly doubted it.

"That woman has even been sendin' me pictures of weddin' dresses 'cause she thinks I can't pick one out that'll suit her precious little boy. Well, she'll be right pleased ta know I got one tha' ain't at all like she'd want er as extravagant as Bobby wants."

"Extravagant?"

Kareen reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a bridal magazine. "Like thes…" She flipped through the pages and found a Cinderella style dress with a huge belled skirt and beading and lace and gems galore. "Bobby says et's as beautiful as I am an' therefore de only thin' worthy of me wearin'."

Connor smirked. "I'm sorry ta insult the man, but he's a fuckin' idiot."

Silence.

The man looked at Kareen and thought for certain she was going to be glaring at him. Instead, however, her hand was over her mouth and she was trying her damnedest not to burst into fits of laughter that would make her tumble to the floor before. Her face was red and her eyes even began to tear up. Finally, she could no longer hold it in as she gave a hoot and a half.

Kareen regained composure and put the magazine aside. "Tha's honestly whah I though' at first. Just de other day I 'ad an appointment ta find a dress. I tried on de big, gaudy ones like Bobby wanted an' hated 'em all." Her eyes suddenly became unfocused as she stared out into the middle distance. "Oh, but then Ry found de _perfect_ dress. Et's absolutely stunnin'. I remember when I put et on I thought tha' ye'd just find et breathtaking."

Connor watched as she turned a smile to him. He was honored to know that she had disregarded Bobby's wishes and found a dress that would please him instead. A grin passed his lips. _Sorry, Murph. I know I promised to stay out of Kareen's personal life and not influence the whole wedding deal buuuuut…what can yah do?_ A grin came to his face. "I wouldn't be able ta see thes perfect dress, now would I?"

She grinned. "Hold on a second."

He leaned back as she walked back to the master bedroom of the apartment. The sounds of a closet opening and closing and drawers being pulled and pushed hit his ears. Muffed whispers and a couple grunts of frustrations made him chuckle slightly. Finally, the bedroom door opened and Kareen came walking out.

Kareen did indeed take his breath away at that moment.

The dress was gorgeous and only made her seem even more beautiful. It was strapless and a shade of creamy white instead of pure white. The neckline was a sweetheart style with about an inch and a half of emerald green edging that matched the color of her eyes. She spun slowly for him to see it all. The green edging became lacing that wove down to the small of her back and tied into a bow. Two trails of green ribbon cascaded down from the bow to the edged of the dress's short train. Kareen had pulled her hair up and stuck a pin in it so the brown waves tumbled down in a quick and simple example of how she planned on wearing her hair for the wedding.

She held the skirt and gave a twist to and fro with a smile. "What d'ye think, Connor?"

He just smiled at her. All sadness of the night before fell out his right ear as he shook his head with a grin. "Honestly? I'm completely jealous dat y'aren't walkin' ta me en dat. I don't really like Bobby an' I'm jealous ta see ye so happy wit' someone else." He couldn't bring himself to tell her that he still considered her the only woman he would ever truly love.

Kareen smiled and sat beside him, playing with the skirt. She was happy he liked it. Reaching for his hand she gave it a squeeze. "Connor, don't be jealous. Ef I tell ye somethin', will ye promise ta keep et a total secret?"

He readjusted in his seat to stare at her head on. "Aye."

She bit her lip and looked down at the hand she was holding. "I'll never love Bobby as much as I loved…love you." She sucked in a deep breath. "I still love ye, Connor MacManus. Each day I look at Li an' I see those eyes I think of ye an' I wouldn't have et any other way." She released his hand a moment to play with her bracelet. "I tell Bobby dat I still wear thes because it makes me think of my twins an' me, but tha's a lie. De day ye left I told myself I'd wear et until I stopped lovin' yah, an' I haven't yet. All I have ta do es just think about ye an' I'm right back ta lovin' yah."

Connor stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, so, so slowly he lifted a hand and held her cheek. She hadn't looked at him for the majority of her declaration. Now he stared directly into her eyes. He knew now he could say what he couldn't before. "Yer the only woman I'll ever love. No one cin come close ta what et was like wit' ya."

It was Kareen's turn to tell propriety to just jump off a fucking cliff. She held no qualms in leaning forward and planting a kiss on Connor's lips.

_Dear Sweet Jesus, I'm sorry for breaking my promises to Bobby, but I have missed this far too much._

They kissed and stayed like that for ages. Connor brought his other arm up and pulled her closer while her own arms wrapped about his neck. At that moment Kareen should have been fretting over Bobby's grandmother, the wedding reminders, the flowers, the cake, and all those other final details, but instead all she could think or care about was the man in her arms.

She pulled back with a small smile on her lips. "Ye know, Connor, I'd rather not wrinkle my dress."

Connor raised a brow. "Oh?"

Leaning in close to his ear she planted a kiss just below the lobe before whispering softly, "De tie en de back es a bitch, care ta help me out of et?"

His eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline as his eyes followed her while she stood and held out a hand to him. This was a new side of Kareen. He had known her sexually, but he had never known this side of her sexuality. She was far from the virgin girl she had been eight years ago. Now she was a woman with experience who was more than willing to use that experience at the moment.

Kareen took his hand and lead him back to the bedroom. She stood with her back to him as he untied the ribbon and loosened the lacing. A smile passed her lips. She knew that this was wrong and that the only man she _should_ be doing this with was currently in Maine, but that didn't stop her. Bobby had never been able to make her feel the way Connor did. He may have cast a larger shadow physically, but Connor's shadow blackened her fiancé's to a point of it being completely inconceivable. Connor would always be her first and only true love. He would be the only man who could really curl her toes. He was the only one who would make her thank God and ask his forgiveness at the same time.

With her dress discarded and the twins thoroughly occupied there was no holding back. They were quiet, yes, for it would just be cruel for such sounds to fall upon youthful ears. For the first time in eight years both of them finally felt completely whole once more. Kareen loved Bobby, but she could no longer lie to herself anymore. She was not in love with Bobby. No. Kareen would forever and always be in love with Connor. To her, she would never be completely happy being Kareen Ryanne Reinhardt. In her heart and soul she knew that even if he had never and would never put a ring on her finger, Kareen would always picture herself as Mrs. Connor Liam MacManus.

**A/N DUM DUM DUUUUM! Kareen's cheating on Bobby! Oh SNAP!**


	16. I Do Not Like Them Here or There

**A/N I'm on FIIIYAHH! Haha let's hope I didn't just jinx it XD**

**Chapter Sixteen: I Do Not Like Them Here or There**

Kareen stood at the foot of her bed pulling her tee shirt back on. It was a simple shirt, but it was the color she loved the most. The shirt was a brilliant cerulean blue. Blue had always been one of her absolute favorite colors. She adjusted the top to make sure the stitching was centered down her sides with a little smile. It had been a chore to get out of bed just then, but she had been lounging there with Connor for nearly an hour and she had to make sure the twins hadn't gotten into anything and were behaving. Kareen had made damn sure that Connor knew he was to blame for that. She had always been a well-behaved child so it was only logical that whenever the twins were raising hell it was entirely _his _fault. Connor simply told her to bite him. This was met with a rather sultry gaze and the question as to where.

Connor put an arm behind his head as he watched Kareen get dressed and put her gown back in the closet. He knew he shouldn't spoil the moment, but there was a question on his lips that refused to go unasked. "Why him?"

She stopped moving. The question took her off guard in a way that made her knees weak. Squaring her shoulders she zipped the bag containing the dress back up and put it away. "I dunno wha' ye mean."

"Yes, ye do. Why him? Wha's so special 'bout him?"

_Damn it, Connor…_She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. The answer was formulating in her head in a way she hoped wouldn't kill his spirits. Taking a deep breath she finally answered, "Because he's no' yew."

She listened as the man rolled out of bed and pulled on his jeans. Her heart began to pound as his footsteps came closer to her.

"Whah d'yah mean?"

Playing with her fingers, she kept her eyes down. "Ask Doc, I tried, I really, _really _tried ta find someone good fer me an' de twins…but each one reminded me o' you. I always said a man ain't worth 'is mebbs ef 'e ain't Irish, but that made et _so_ hard." She finally turned her face up to his. "I couldn't find a single one who didn't remind me o' yew an' at de time all I really wanted was ta ferget wha' we had. I would admit ta myself I still loved ye, but I couldna find a man who didn't remind me of ye an' make me make comparisons…until I met Bobby." She side stepped him and sat on the bed. "Ye're so different tha' there was no hope en findin' comparisons. I don't think there's a single thing similar between yah. Tha's why I said yes ta him. I finally found someone who I loved tha' wasn't fer any o' the same reasons tha' I love yew."

Connor stood in front of her. He bent to take her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Kareen, I promised Murph I wouldn't get en yer personal business, but I can't help et. Don't marry him."

She curled her lips inward and shut her eyes. Something inside her told her to agree with Connor.

When she didn't say anything he continued. "He ain't the right one fer yah. Even ef I can't be, I know dere's someone out there better than Bobby. I know thes because I know _you. _You, Kareen McGinty, would never do wha' ye just did wit' me ef ye were really, an' I mean _really_ en love wit' another man."

Kareen opened her eyes and looked into Connor's face. "Ye're right, but I can't do tha' ta him. Thes es the only time en my entirely life I've ever been unfaithful an' I don't plan on doin' et again. I'm goin' ta tell him wha' happened here an' I hope he'll forgive me because he's a good man, Connor, a very good man. He loves me wit' all 'is heart an' ef I can't have the man I truly, deeply love den I'll just have to have the man who loves me like that." She put a hand on each of his cheeks. "Bobby knows wha' we had, Connor, an' I'm sure he'll get over et when I promise 'im tha' y'aren't gunna be around much in a while."  
>Connor stared at her with a confused gaze.<p>

She shook her head. "Ye know as well as I do tha' once yer business 'ere es done an' settled ye'll be back ta runnin'."

A fire lit in his eyes that Kareen had seen before when an idea so colossal struck the man.

"Come wit' us!"

She shook her head in amazement. "Connor, I can't."

"Yes ye can! We'll be goin' back ta Ireland. Ye'd fit righ' en an' I'm sure they'd love ta see where yah come from!"

Kareen put a hand to his lips and tried to calm him. "Connor! Please! Lower your voice!"

Nothing could stop him now.

"Kareen, ye can't tell me ye don't still miss home. Ye can't tell me ye don't think Ireland es a better place ta raise de twins."

Her chest was heaving and she looked as thought she were thirteen again and caught in a situation she was wholly uncomfortable with. Her lips trembled with uncertainty and her eyes darted about the floor. She turned her face away from his. "Connor…"

He held her by the shoulders. "Kareen, look at me."

It was with all the strength she possessed that she turned her face to meet his.

"Don't answer me yet. Ef Bobby gets back before we leave an' et doesn't go as ye hope, just know there's always a place for ye an' _our _twins."

That did it.

Kareen shrugged out of his hands and stared him down with a ferocity unmatched by even the most enraged of beasts. "No. They are no' _our _twins, Connor MacManus! They are _mine! _Ye cannot claim wha' has never truly been yours! They may call ye 'Da' an' they may be ecstatic ta see yah, but they are not _yours _in de true meaning o' de word. Ye may have sired _my _children, but ye cannot claim true parentage!" She squared her jaw and shoulders. "We will no' be joinin' ye back ta Ireland even ef Bobby refuses me. Ye cannot uproot them. Ef et was just me I may 'ave said yes, but they have lives 'ere, Connor, an' et es selfish of ye ta think otherwise!"

Connor held his ground and kept his countenance stern but his heart fell through the floor. He had been so excited in the idea that when they made their grand escape he could start it all over again with Kareen and the twins and be a real family…but that was ruined. It was a broken dream. Shattered like the breaking of a fine glass that fell from one's grasp to the hard floor below. His face finally fell. "Understood."

Had he kept her gaze he would have seen the tears that had begun to well.

Kareen let out a shaky breath and was moments from saying something when her phone rang. Blinking she searched her dresser top to find the rarely used mobile. She deflated onto the bed when she saw who was calling. Before answering she turned to Connor and held a finger to her lips. She mustered all the emotion she could to answer with a very cheery, "Hey, Bobby!"

Connor quietly went about the room picking up his things. He could hear Bobby as it was quiet enough and the volume on Kareen's phone was loud enough that his voice was easily heard.

_"Are you alright, Kareen? You sound a little off?"_

She quickly wiped away a tear that had just passed over the brim of her eyelid. "I'm fine. I was just watchin' a sad movie es all. Ye know how I get." She even added in a very convincing chuckle at the end of her statement in the hopes of throwing him off her scent.

_"Well don't cry too much! It ruins your pretty face."_

Connor silently gagged as his back was turned to Kareen. _Huh! Pretty face indeed! Shouldn't you care more about the crying than her face, asshole?_

"So wha's up? Es yer gran alright? We don't have ta postpone anythin', do we?"

The man in the room stopped lacing up his right boot to listen carefully to the next thing that was said. This would either make or break any chance he had at truly convincing Kareen out of this folly of an engagement (or so he saw it).

_"Gran is fantastic! Whatever it was that brought her down is gone. She's up and about and swinging at me with her cane like she always has!"_

It pained Connor to hear the honestly happy laugh that bubbled forth from Kareen.

She ran her fingers through her hair. "So, everythin' still goin' as planned?"

_"Unless you tell me otherwise, on April seventh you will become Mrs. Robert Reinhardt."_

Connor could see her face in the mirror and it truly pained him when suddenly the woman who had just admitted to not loving the man on the phone as much as she loved the one in the room was smiling happily at the very thought of the impending ceremony. "Tha's fantastic! Oh, an' I finally got a dress! I'll admit et's no' exactly wha' ye wanted, but Bobby I promise ye'll just love et!"

_That hurt…_Connor thought as he continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

_"I'm sure I'll love it off you more than on."_

"Bobby! Ye're certainly de most awful man!" Her delighted giggled filled the room.

_ And that killed me…I'm now dead…_

_"I'm heading out tomorrow. I'll be home in no time, my love. Oh! Don't tell the kids! I want it to be a surprise! If anything, lay it on thick that I won't be back until next week or something."_

Kareen smiled. "O' course. I'll see yah soon. Bye."

With that she hung up and turned to see a very upset Connor giving her a rather reproachful look.

She frowned. "Don't do thes ta me, Connor. I love 'im en a way ye don't understand. He's a good man an' I fully intend on sayin' 'I do' next month!"

The man stood and looked down at her. "I know ye do." He gave one of those sniffs that people do when they're trying their best not to show how jaded they feel. "I'll eventually make my peace wit' et. I'm just startin' ta regret comin' ta see yah today. I've wasted my time an' breath on hoping ye'd just _try._" He brushed past her and out the door. "Goodbye."

Kareen hurried after him. "Now, wait a min—"

It was too late. She could already hear his boots stomping down the stairs.

Ryanne and Liam walked out of their room slowly. Each one took a hand and looked up at their mother.

Kareen's jaw was trembling. When she looked down at her children she gave a very watery smile. "Hey."

Liam frowned at her. "We heard you and Da talking."

Ryanne nodded. "Yeah. He told you not to marry Bubba."

"Are you still gunna marry Bubba, Ma?"

"Or are you going to marry Da?"

It was as though Connor's words hadn't hurt enough. She knew she had hurt him deeply and that it was only fair, but this was more than she could handle. However, she took a deep breath, dropped to her knees, and looked at her children. "Did ye hear yer da askin' me ta marry 'im?"

Ryanne shook her head. "No, but he asked you to go with him and to bring us!"

Liam nodded. "Yeah, he said he'd take us all to Ireland."

Kareen held each of their chins in her hands. "My babies, how long have ye known yer da?"

Little hands counted the short days.

She nodded. "Exactly. Yes, he's a good man an' he'd take us wit' 'im, but et wouldna be safe. Yer da…he's done some thin's dat make et a bad idea ta go wit' him. Ef et was just me, I'd probably 'ave gone, but et's not. I gotta think of ye two an' Bobby. Now, how long have ye known Bobby?"

Her son screwed up his face in thought while Ryanne tried to count on her fingers. They had known Bobby for as long as they could remember. Hell, they had been there the night he dropped down on one knee. Bobby had asked the twins if they liked him enough to let him stay around. They had _chosen_ Bobby.

Kareen smiled slightly. "I _love _Bobby an' 'e loves me, too. I'm goin' ta marry 'im next month. I've already told ye dat ye don't have ta call 'im 'Da', but tha's wha' he'll be. Call 'im Bubba, call 'im Da, et'll make no difference. He'll be en our lives forever."

Ryanne frowned. "But what about Da?"

She sighed. "De truth, baby, es dat he won't be around. He's en town on special business an' once he's done 'e'll be leavin' again. Yer da left before he knew about the two of ye because of the same business. Now, he may or may not ever come back. I don't know. Tha's why I'm stayin' wit' Bobby. Whether or not yer da likes et, I know Bobby will stick around."

The twins nodded, excepting this idea. It killed Kareen to speak so lowly of Connor as she never had. Bobby had his opinion of the man, but Kareen had never let him say anything to harsh towards him. She had always defended him, but now she was the one being hurtful. It didn't sit well on her heart and she feared that now was the perfectly _wrong _time to be cruel. She only hoped that nothing she said would distract Connor from his special kind of business. The last time something large has happened between them it ended in the death of a friend of hers. She hoped that nothing of the sort would happen this time.

It was as if by some kind of divine push that the twins went back to their room and both laid eyes on the corner of a book poking out from beneath Ryanne's bed. The girl knelt down and took out the thin book and smiled at little.

"C'mere, Li! When was the last time Ma read us this?"

Her brother looked over her shoulder at the colorful book in her hands. "Hey! I thought we lost that one at the park! I could've sworn that's what happened to it! Wanna see if Ma'll read it to us?"

They happily charged back out of their room and jumped onto the couch next to their exhausted looking mother.

"Look it, Ma! Look what we found!"

"Remember how we thought it was lost? Look! Look!"

Kareen smiled weakly and looked at the book in her hands. She almost cried at the sight of the colorful book.

Liam tugged at her shirt a bit. "Will you read it to us real quick, Ma? Please?"

Without even thinking about whether or not to say yes or now, Kareen opened the book to the first page and began to read the story of Sam I Am with his Green Eggs and Ham. As she read she sent a silent message to the afterlife.

_Hey Rocco, I told you that if I ever had kids I'd read them these stories. I'm so glad you gave them to me. Liam and Ryanne love them…I miss you, Rocco. I hope you're resting well._

**A/N I'm feeling very dramatic right now if you haven't noticed XD Also, did any of you my beloved readers see the Avengers? Wanna read a really good fanfiction? If you like Loki and all his amazingness look up the fanfiction titled Only the Weak are not Lonely. It's rather marvelous!**


	17. Holy Mother Of

**A/N I'm back! For any of you who are Avengers fans, be on the look out for a new story from me. I promise not to focus too heavily on it seeing as how I've still got this one to finish, but never fear! It's still in the trail phase of figuring out the whole story, title, and summary deal! Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Holy Mother Of…**

Kareen was sitting on the couch with her legs curled up close and her head resting on the armrest. She was tired, so, so tired. All day she had been bending backwards over final wedding details and getting everything sent out and finished. With McGinty's closed until all repairs could be made she had more time to focus on the monumental day at hand. She and the girls from work went to get their final dress fittings for their bridesmaids' dresses. It had been hard for her to choose a maid of honor, but over some thought she finally settled with Dory. She had always been able to count on the blonde just a tiny touch more than the other two girls. As she sat on the couch staring more than watching what was on the TV, her mind spun with wedding details. Her favorite things to date, aside from the dress, were the dresses to be worn by Ally, Dory, and Jan. The dresses were a pale green that matched Ryanne's pretty little dress. They were simple and lovely with flowing skirts. Dory's dress was a touch different than the others, her being the maid of honor. Her dress stopped in the front at her knees, but flowed to her ankles in the back and she had a darker green sash that tied just beneath her bust. Kareen chuckled at the thought of if she had found that same dress in white that's what she'd be walking down the aisle to. Ah well, ce la vie. A happy thought crossed her mind. Bobby had called around one to tell her he had just left. It was a seven and a half hour drive from the pub to his family's home in Caribou, Maine. She looked at the clock. It was eight. He'd be home any moment now!

With a stretch and a yawn, she pulled herself up from the couch. The twins had gone to bed early, that evening, and it was a saving grace for her. They hadn't gone back to school that day, but she hoped they would want to return by the next day. Kareen loved her kids, but she had gotten used to having a solid eight hours to herself to work around the house or in the pub. _Please let them want to go back! _She meant the thought in a most caring way, naturally. Padding quietly into the kitchen, she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and a bottle off the top of the fridge. She was about to pour the alcoholic beverage, but she stopped and stared at the label. It was Jameson's Irish Whiskey (the only whiskey she ever let in the apartment, but to Bobby's unhappiness). Her thumb ran over the logo. This was Connor's favorite…No! She wouldn't let herself think about him and feel sorry for what transpired the day before. So what if she still loved him? That didn't mean she was going to leave the man she'd been with for five years just because they had had a very…_very_…pleasant romp. It was one moment of infidelity that would _never _occur again on her part. A moment of weakness…that was all. Squaring her shoulders she poured the drink and set the bottle aside. Kareen didn't drink often and when she did she didn't drink much, but there were times she just needed something to wind down. She knocked back the drink and set the glass on the table as her eyes scrunched for a moment while her throat burned.

She leaned on the counter a moment and projected her next month's calendar in her mind. Her bachelorette party was in two and a half weeks and on the same night as Bobby's bachelor party. The twins had school…there was some kind of recital that was supposed to happen with all the first graders next week. Her family would be flying in the week before the wedding to get good and settled. She had planned to show them all around and take them to the glorious church where the wedding would be held. Oh! Damn it all! She still needed to get Doc fitted for his tux. Kareen had decided that she couldn't decide between her father and her great-uncle, so they were both going to walk her down the aisle! When she told Doc he had actually teared up a bit with the sentiment and promised he'd try his best not to have an outburst. Kareen had told him she would just give him a big ol' kiss on the cheek and laugh happily. It just wouldn't be a normal day with the shout of _Fuck! Ass! _ringing through the air. Along with the wedding she had to get the pub back in running order which meant mixing the door, broken windows, and replacing the wasted liquor that had been caught in the crossfire.

Out of nowhere she jumped and gave a small shout when two arms wrapped around her waist.

Bobby laughed and hugged her to him. "Do you know I actually said your name about eight times before I realized you were off in La-La Land?"

She turned in his arms and gave him a good smack on the bicep for scaring her. "Ye coulda made me wake up de twins! They're already en bed."

He frowned. "Damn, I'd hoped I'd be home before the went off."

She shook her head. "No, they were bushed. I told 'em dey might miss somethin' important, but tha' didn't stop 'em."

Bobby noticed the bottle and glass on the counter and reached around her to pour himself a drink. "You know, I'm still mad you won't let me buy any Beam."

Her nose went straight into the air. "Tha's 'cause American whiskey tastes like shit en comparison."

"You don't have to drink it."

She smirked at him. "An' you can sleep on de couch."

Bobby grumbled. "Fine…fair enough…"

This very argument had been going on ever since Bobby moved into the apartment a few months before the engagement. He had never won and on the off occasion he had managed to slip some of his preferred beverages into the place that were banned he regretted it. Kareen was a stickler for having only the "right" kind of drinks in the house.

Having taking his drink, Bobby gave her a look. "So, what happened to the pub? I saw the 'Closed for Repairs' sign when I came in."

She hesitated a moment, but sighed. "Dere was a shootin'. Damage was done."

And so it began.

"When?"

"Two days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think et mattered much. No one was hurt."

"Are the twins alright?"

"Scared, mostly, but jist fine. Didn't go ta school yesterday or taday."

He frowned and took another drink. "Are you alright? Is that why you seemed upset on the phone yesterday?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. Sure…that sounded much better than her crying over a sad movie. "Aye…"

He pulled her into a hug. Bobby wanted to bring up the idea that they move into a nicer area, the suburbs perhaps, but he knew that would just be a lost cause. Kareen had already put her foot down on leaving the heavily Irish neighborhood and her uncle behind.

It was times like this that Kareen realized why she knew she had to refuse Connor's request to break off the engagement. Bobby loved her so dearly and she couldn't hurt him. It wouldn't be horrible, being married to him. Sure, she and his mother would probably never get along, but that was a very small price to pay for happiness.

Bobby kissed the top of her head. "Why don't we get to bed? I'm tired and you, quite honestly, look like shit. What have you been doing today?"

Kareen gave him another good natured smack to the arm. "Oh, thanks fer tha'!" She chuckled. "I've just been busy. Runnin' around an' gettin' things finalized fer de seventh. De girls are all fitted en their dresses." A light came to her eyes. "Oh! Ye should see de one we got fer Ryanne. She absolutely loves et! Et's so pretty!"

The big man smiled down at her. He planted another kiss on the top of her head. She really was one of a kind. Bobby had had girlfriends in the past. Hell, he had an ex-fiancé, too, but none of them could hold a candle to his Kareen. She was the sweetest, funniest, most endearing woman he'd ever known. A guy was hardly ever lucky enough to find a woman who really was the whole package. She was smart, she was beautiful, she was amazing with kids, and they had already agreed that once married she would be more than happy to shoot for a third child. He had never known a woman he was more compatible with that her. She was making him, in a very cliché thought, the happiest man alive.

Kareen kissed his cheek. "Now, I do believe ye mentioned bed? I could go for a few…days o' sleep."

Bobby laughed his deep, rolling laughter and scooped her into his arms. "Well, then, to bed we shall go!"

She laughed happily we he carried her down the short hall and into their bedroom, where he tossed her onto the bed in the same manner he would playfully toss the twins onto their beds. Her happy giggle rang true as she bounced a couple times before she settled into the bed. Sitting up, she doffed her shirt and wiggled out of her jeans. Her nightgown was still on the floor where she had discarded it that morning. As she pulled on the garment she felt the bed give a mighty dip as Bobby laid out on his side of the bed. She heaved a happy sigh as she snuggled into his side using his chest as a pillow. Bobby had only been gone a few days. She had been certain he'd be gone at least a week, but no. A smile came to her face as she realized that she would never have _this _with Connor. She would never have the knowledge that it was set in stone that she'd become Connor's wife. She would never know that he would always and forever be there for her and their children. No, Connor was a good man, but he wasn't the man she needed. Kareen knew who she needed. She needed Bobby. He was the one who was good for her.

Just before they fell asleep the couple shared a happy kiss. Kareen smiled to herself. She would tell Bobby what happened between her and Connor. She would beg him to excuse her travesty. In her heart she knew that he would. Bobby was a jealous man, yes, but he would hopefully see that what had happened between the once-together couple was a one-time deal. It would never happen again. Ever. She drifted off to sleep with hope in her heart and faith that the Good Lord would forgive her and help Bobby to forgive her, too.

The morning came with blue skies and a smile on the woman's face. She yawned and stretched where she lay. The bed was empty beside her, but her nose told her that he was awake because of the positively delicious aromas wafting through the air. Turning her head, she checked the clock. It was nine! She hardly ever slept in so late! And what about the twins! Had they stayed home again or gone to school? She sighed as she crawled out of bed, forgoing her robe and walking out into the main area of the apartment.

Doc was seated at the table with a breakfast before him of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Bobby was in the kitchen. He had just flipped a pancake from the griddle to the top of the stack on the plate beside him. The twins were nowhere to be found.

Bobby caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He poured another circle of pancake batter before leaving the kitchen. He walked over and planted a kiss on Kareen. "Mornin', Sleepin' Beauty. Glad to see you finally decided to join the living."

She smiled at him. He was already showered and dressed, which meant he'd been up long enough to go for his run and get ready for the day. She looked around. "Did de twins go ta school?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I woke them up and asked if they wanted to. First, I was attacked with hugs, then they ran around getting their things together. I took them to school, went for my run, came back, found you _still_ sleeping, and decided to make breakfast. I see food is what finally got you up." He chuckled as he went back into the kitchen and flipped the pancake.

Kareen sat down at the table after getting herself a big of tea and kissing Doc on the head. "Mornin', Uncle Ian."

"M-M-Mornin', Kareen."

They began to discuss matters of the pub while Bobby dished out plates for himself and his fiancé. The man planted another kiss on Kareen's head before sitting down and joining in the conversation. He didn't work at the pub, but he loved the place. It was Kareen's home away from home (aside from a library or bookstore, naturally).

When she finished her plate she stood, took the other empty dishes, and put them in the sink. She returned for a moment to kiss Bobby's cheek, thank him for getting the kids off and making breakfast, and letting them know she was going to jump in the shower real quick. She was smiling happily. It was a new day and there was nothing holding her back. No thoughts of Connor, no worries about Bobby or the twins, nothing would ruin this so-far perfect day.

It was when Kareen was in her bedroom, hair dripping from the shower as she gathered her clothes for the day, when she heard Bobby holler for her. She was smiling happily as she walked out into the living room. Her smile quickly vanished when she saw the distressed look on Doc's face and the frown on Bobby's. He patted for her to join him on the couch. When she sat down, her breath left her. They were watching the news.

_"Breaking news! Eight years ago there was an uprising in murders committed by men dubbed as the Saints of South Boston. These men were notorious for taking out the 'bad guy' such as pimps, drug dealers, and mafia members. Rumors of their return have coursed through the city and now a new development on whether or not the once proclaimed Saints are back."_

Her whole day deflated like a tire being driven over shards of broken glass.

_"Word in. The Saints have been apprehended at an old mansion in York, Maine. There was en extensive gunfight that ended in multiple fatalities. We are still waiting on the identity of the Saints."_

Bobby turned to Kareen. "Yah told me about the Saints, once."

She nodded. "Aye…I never knew who dey were, though…" She swallowed hard. "Et was rumored tha' they were from 'round 'ere, en thes neighborhood."

The news channel had cut to a commercial break. The children showing off their nifty paper plates with animals faces had once made Kareen chuckle. She had even gotten those plates for the twins to use because they were just so cute. Now she wished the little girl holding the monkey plate to her face and laughing would go away so she could finish watching the news.

_"And, we're back. During the commercial break we got hard-hitting news about the Saints. Before we reveal that, let's bring you up to speed. Two Irish men and one Latino have been taken into custody in York, Maine. These men are the alleged Saints of South Boston. Now, a shocking update. We know who they are."_

It took everything for Kareen not to cry out for them not to reveal the men! She was unsure if she would be able to act as shocked as necessary for Bobby to believe she never knew.

_"A Hispanic man by the name of Romeo Moreno and two Irish brothers, Murphy and Connor—"_

Bobby looked at Kareen from the corner of his eyes. Her hands were at her mouth and she was shaking her head in shock and disbelief.

_"—MacManus."_

Kareen gave a slight squeak of a cry. That was it. It was over. Connor and Murphy had officially been outed and everyone watched CNN knew about it. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

Bobby was certain he understood her feelings. It wasn't every day you learn that your ex (and in her case, father of you children) is a serial killing psychopath. He put an arm around her. They would talk about it…later.

**A/N And queue the dramatic music! **


	18. Later

**A/N I thought I'd give this story a little TLC ^_^**

**Chapter Eighteen: Later**

It had been a few hours since the news cast about the Saints of South Boston. Kareen had had a drink…or three…just to calm her shaking nerves. This couldn't be happening! They weren't supposed to get caught! They were supposed to go and do whatever it is that they do then get the hell out of Dodge! She leaned on the counter and put a hand to her forehead. This couldn't have turned out any worse. Now Bobby knew about Connor and Murphy and there was no way he'd ever let that die. He had already tried to sooth her, telling her that there was no way she could've known and blah…blah…blah…She looked up at the man who was sitting in the living room watching the news. He had refused to turn the channel just in case some new update occurred. That only made her snarl a bit. If it was so obviously upsetting her why couldn't he drop it and change the freaking channel? She sighed and just walked over to sit beside him on the couch.

Bobby looked at her. "Are you alright?"

She just nodded and gave the weakest of smiles while on the inside she was screaming that she'd be so much better if he would just turn off the fucking TV.

"Hey, there was no way you could've known."

She tensed up. This would now amount to his seventh attempt at trying to get her to talk and she was getting sick of it. Maybe…maybe she should talk, though. If it got him to shut up than anything was worth a try. "I know…Et's just a shock." Kareen tried her very best to act the way she was supposed to. She wasn't supposed to know. She had to pull out all the stops and just play hard core pretend.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "All that matters is that they're going to be locked up and can't hurt anyone anymore." Deep down Bobby felt quite happy about this whole situation. He didn't like Connor, he never would. He was happy to know that now there was no way that the man would _ever _see _his _wife or _his _children ever again.

She gave a small huff. "Bobby, ye can't say dat!"

Confusion splashed across his face.

She shook her head. "Yes, they were killin' people, but de Saints never killed anyone who wasn't bad!"

Bobby stood and stared at her in utter shock. "You're _defending_ them?"

She sighed. "No! I'm just sayin' dat ye can't condemn a man like tha' who was just tryin' ta do some good, even ef 'e was goin' about et de wrong way!"

He pulled her to her feet and locked eyes with her. "Kareen, you can't think like that. You're trying to make Connor seem like a good guy here, but he's not. He and his brother _killed _all those people. How is that a good thing? They're murderers!"

She looked away. "They killed bad people. They were doin' good by doin' bad."

He shook his head. "That's not how this works, Kareen. You have to stop trying to make excuses for them! You have to understand that what they were doing was wrong. Why can't you see that?"

She yanked her hands out of his. "Because Connor an' Murphy are two o' de best men I've ever known! Yes, they made a bad choice 'ere, but tha' doesn't mean they're bad people!"

Bobby shook his head again. There was simply no convincing her that what had transpired was truly as horrible as she needed to believe! "Kareen, you've got to stop letting whatever feelings you think you have cloud your proper judgment."

Her brow furrowed. "Feelin's I _think_ I have?"

He nodded. "Yes, you obviously still picture him as the man from eight years ago and that's not who he is anymore."

Her jaw clenched. He was to the man from her past! He hadn't changed! Not at all!

Bobby put a hand on her shoulder. "You need to believe what I say and—"

She stepped out from beneath his hand. "I need ta believe wha' ye say? Are ye tryin' ta tell me wha' ta think an' do, here, Bobby?"

He sighed. "Don't make it sound so bad! I'm trying to get you to see reason here, Kareen, and you obviously aren't!"

' She narrowed her eyes at him. "I know perfectly well wha' I think an' wha' ye want me ta think! My judgment isn't clouded by feelin's, Bobby! All I'm sayin' es ye can't blame Connor an' Murphy for thes!"

"Obviously, it is if you stand there before me trying to defend them like that!"

Kareen's lips pursed in a dangerous line. She squared her shoulders. "Ye don't know them."

"It's been eight years, Kareen, are you sure you even know them?"

That was a striking blow to her pride. She held her head high, though, never letting it fall. "I will always know them. Nothin' ye can say or do will ever make me think I don't."

They had a stare down for some time, neither willing to budge. Bobby knew he was right. He knew that she was simply letting her emotions get in the way of things and that she needed to see things his way, the right way. This would take time, of course, he knew she still…_felt_…for Connor (an admission that he never enjoyed thinking about) and that meant she would need plenty of time to get over him and see things properly. It would take his persistence to break her of this dangerous folly.

Kareen saw things quite differently. She was seeing a man trying to break her of her own ideals and making her see things his way, which she was certain he thought was the right way. She may have always been a demure character with her head down through most of her life, but that didn't mean she didn't take stands. Now, with her feet planted firmly, she was taking a stand. She looked up at the man who towered over her without any fear of what he might think of anything. So many things were becoming clear in her mind.

Bobby shook his head, breaking the eye contact first. "I swear, you and your damn pride."

"Pride?"

He set her with a look. "Yes, pride! Irish pride to be more specific! You hate to be proven wrong and you'll stand up for the stupidest of things at times!"

She openly gasped at the highly offensive statement.

"Oh, don't play coy! You know what I'm talking about! Take right now for example, or how about not even letting a man have one bottle of a kind of alcohol in the house? For Christ's sake, Kareen, you sell it in the pub!"

She glared at him. One, he was insulting her pride, and, two, he had taken the Lord's name in vain. She narrowed her eyes at him. "How many times 'ave I told ye ta just get over that?"

"But you don't want me telling you to just get over Connor?"

She stiffened. "Tha's different! He happens ta be de father of my children an'—"

Bobby sat down heavily on the couch. "Oh, come off it, Kareen. You don't I don't give a flying fuck if he's the man who knocked you up and if he was your first love and all that fuckin' bullshit." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sick of hearing it from you. That's all you ever say about the man."

She was openly glaring at him now as she stood before him with her arms crossed over her chest. "It burns you tha' I still love 'im, doesn't et?"

And the switch was flipped.

"Of course it fuckin' bothers me! How could it not? The entire time I was gone, even if it was only for a few days, all I could think about was him doing or saying something and you'd just forget all about me and go right back to fuckin' him!"

It hurt that he thought she wouldn't be faithful…but then again, she hadn't been. She would bring that up…later…Now she stood with her head high. "For such a big man ye've got very little confidence in people."

He set her with a burning gaze. "Trust isn't easy to give. For example, I'm not sure I'll be able to trust Liam when he gets older."

Oh, wrong move.

Kareen's fury flared. "What do ye mean ye won't trust Liam?"

Bobby stared at her with emotionless eyes. "Just look at his father. I think Ryanne will be fine because she'll probably just turn out like you, but then again I'd have to watch out for her taste in men."

At that moment Kareen wanted to rip into Bobby with the sharpest thing she could find in the apartment. How could he sit there and insult not only her but her beloved children as well! The kids he claimed to love as thought they were his own? Now he was openly bashing their future selves! "How can ye say that!"

He gave a small shrug. "Don't most kids take after their parents? Right now I have half a mind to go and take any violent toy that Liam has away and throw them out. We don't want to risk him enjoying shooting if his father turned out to use it for the wrong thing."

Kareen was almost at the point of trying to snap Bobby's neck.

"You wouldn't want him to end up in prison like his psychopath of a father, right? We'll have to make sure that he never has any inclinations about learning to shoot a real gun."

She glared at him. "How dare ye say such things about _my_ children! How dare ye think for even a minute such a thing could ever happen!" She wasn't going to stand for this any longer. Now was the time to bring _it_ up. "Ye know, de only reason I would worry over Ry's choice en men es ta make sure she never winds up wit' a man like _you_."

The sting that caused was evident on his face.

"I'll be sure ta teach 'er dat de first man she loves es de only one she'll ever _really_ love!"

Bobby began to glower at her.

There was no stopping it now. "Because ef tha' man ever comes back around she just might not be able ta tell 'im no." She narrowed her eyes a bit. "I sure as hell didn't tell Connor no."

That did it.

Bobby shot to his feet. "I was right! I knew this shit was going to happen!" He glared down at her. "You're no worse than that Ellen girl you told me about. Your ex cheated on you with her and then rubbed it in your face!"

She held her head high, refusing to let the insult sting. "I've made my peace wit' tha'. Wha' does et matter, now, anyway? I know I never really loved Kian just like I don't really love you."

That hurt.

Bobby looked wounded. "What?"

She gave a nod. "I've been lyin' ta myself long enough. I don't love you, _Robert_. Ye know, Connor asked me not ta marry yah an' instead leave wit' him, takin' de twins wit' us. I really," she locked eyes with him for good emphasis, "_really_ wish I 'ad said yes."

He glared at her. "My mother was right. You're just European trash."

Bobby reeled back when her hand collided with the side of his face.

Kareen glared at him. As they locked eyes she made a point to slip the ring off her left hand and set it on the counter. She would have been more dramatic and thrown it out the window or something, but the ring had been her grandmother's and she'd hate to lose it over someone like Bobby. "Get out."

He stormed over to the door and wrenched it open. "I'll come by for my things."

She smirked. "I'll have et all en bags on the street fer yah."

Bobby slammed the door so hard a crack appeared in it much like the one Kareen had caused all those years ago.

She collapsed onto the couch and looked at her hands. It was strange not seeing the ring there anymore, but at the same time she felt some kind of release. Oddly enough, her first thought was that she had wasted all that time sending out those stupid wedding reminders for nothing! She frowned. All those hours of work…wasted…She shook her head and began to laugh at herself. She looked up to the ceiling and right through it to the heavens above.

"He was never de one for me, was 'e? No…Et's always been Connor."

She felt the strangest thing as though hands were set upon her shoulders, reassuring her newfound belief.

**A/N Bye Bobby!**


	19. Paul Maximilian Fuckin' Smecker

**A/N Alright guys, I know it's been just shy of two years since I updated on this story, but thanks to Figment of Imagery messaging me I got into reading C2C. I got the urge to write some more, and hopefully this time I'll finish it!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Paul Maximilian Fuckin' Smecker**

Days crawled by after the fight. Ryanne and Liam had trouble understanding why Bobby had left and why he was never coming back. Their mother tried her best to explain the fight without painting either Bobby or Connor in a bad light, but that just left them even more confused. If neither man was bad, why were they both gone? She tried her best to explain that their father had done something very wrong, yet he wasn't a bad man for doing it. They didn't understand how someone could do something bad and yet not be bad. When they asked about Bobby she floundered. They wouldn't let her alone about the fight. Liam had to know _exactly _what had been sad to make them stop loving each other. Kareen knew that he was sad. Liam had liked Connor, but he had always looked up to Bobby. Now both men were gone and he just seemed so lost.

Kareen spent most of her days in a sort of autopilot. She would get up, make breakfast, send the kids to school, and then go about her daily chores until the kids got home. Half of her time was consumed with cancelling the wedding plans. She had to block Bobby's mother's number from her phone. She was sick of hearing that woman's voice yelling at her for her "whorish" ways. When the pub reopened she seemed to revert to her old self. She hardly talked to customers anymore. She became engrossed in books once again. Dory, Ally, and Jan tried to get through to her, but they didn't know the whole truth. They never knew that Connor and Murphy had returned until they saw the news. When asked Kareen swore up and down that she didn't know. The girls just thought the shooting and all the tension caused the fight that ended the engagement. Kareen couldn't let them know the truth. She was stuck in autopilot, waiting, just waiting.

Two weeks after everything happened her waiting finally paid out.

Kareen was sitting on the couch. The twins were at school and Doc was down in the pub getting ready for the day. A book was held in her hands, one she had read so many times that the binding was falling apart and she had to hold it just right or else it would fall apart.

There was a knock at the door.

Her head snapped up. The knock sounded very official, only two hard, short beats. She swallowed hard. Had the police come for her? Did they find out she was connected to the boys? Her worst fear was that it was Child Protective Services _and_ the police. They had come to arrest her! They were going to take her children away! Standing on shaking legs she crossed the living room to the door. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she put her hand on the knob. With a final swallow she turned the handle and pulled the door open.

The book was still in her hand. It dropped to the ground, its binding giving away as it split into three sections and slid across the floor. She couldn't breathe. This was impossible.

"_Paul?" _

Agent Paul Maximilian Smecker stood in her doorway in a trim white button up and neatly creased dark khaki slacks. He smiled at her. "Hello, Kareen."

She didn't know what to do. A part of her felt like collapsing into tears, another part felt like screaming, and another felt like holding onto the small man in front of her and never letting go. None of that happened. Instead, tears spilled from her eyes as her lips quivered. "Ye're alive?"

Smecker pushed his way into the apartment meeting no resistance from the woman. He found his way to Kareen's favorite over-stuffed armchair and sat himself down. He crossed one leg over the other and held his knee. "I trust you understand why I am here."

Kareen closed the door and nodded silently. Her tongue didn't seem to work very well at the moment. She crossed back over to the couch and sat down, staring at the man she was half certain was a ghost. He had to be. Paul Smecker was dead. He died years ago. This person wasn't him. It couldn't be!

"I'll take her silence as confusion and I can promise I'm not a ghost or apparition or a very good actor. I am who I am. My death was an act, though. After what I did for the boys I couldn't risk being alive. Dead men don't go to prison." He stopped and put his hands together. He touched the tips of his index fingers to his mouth. "Prison. That's why I'm here. Agent Bloom is long gone, safe and sound and out of the hands of the FBI. I'll warn you now that she may turn up dead, just as I had, but I promise she'll probably come knocking on your door in a few years, too."

She was staring at the floor. So much, and yet so little information. Smecker was alive! Bloom might not be? She held her head in her hands as she processed this. Her weeks of living like a robot had left her little capability to process so much so soon. When she finally looked at him she took a deep breath and asked, "Why are ye here, Paul? Why are ye _really _here?"

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and set a deadpan gaze upon her. "I'm here because I want to get them out. The boys don't belong in the Hoag. I want them out and back to work. For that I need you."

"Me!? Why me?" This couldn't be good. How was she supposed to help? She wanted to keep herself and her family out of this!

"You're going to testify."

Kareen stood up and started pacing. No, this was impossible. "An' say whah exactly? I'm no grea' liar er actress, Paul." And suddenly, she broke. "No! No! I can't do thes! Me life was perfect until they came back! I was 'appy! I was _engaged! _Den Connor showed up an' ev'rythin' fell at piss! I won't do et!"

Agent Smecker stood slowly and put himself in front of her. His eyes locked onto her. "Kareen, you have two choices: a) let them rot in prison for the rest of their lives. As it stands they aren't looking good as far as parole goes. Their father was in prison for twenty-five years before his parole hearing. The boys would be lucky if they even considered parole for them." He paused for a dramatic affect. "Or."

Kareen's green eyes swam with tears. "Or whah?"

"Or you can help get them out."

She shook her head. "No one'll listen ta me. I'm just a bartender wit' a coupl'a kids. Whah cin I say ta sway 'em?"

Paul grabbed her by the shoulders. "Just that! Kareen, you're the mother of _Connor's _children! I know about Panza's little raid here! Your story was that you didn't see their faces, but now you can say testify that you're certain it was them!"

"Bu' I'm de one who shot 'im! Remember?"

Paul growled and reeled away. "Where's your imagination, Kareen? If they hadn't been here when he broke in, you and Doc would both be dead. _They _distracted him in time for you to get the gun from under the counter. If they hadn't been there Panza would've cleared the place. Then Liam and Ryanne would've heard the raucous and come downstairs an-"

"Stop!"

He straightened out and looked at her. She was scared. She was shaking. Tears were in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Don't…Don't say tha'…" She swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll do et. I'll say whahever ye wan' me ta say." She ran her hands over her face. Her fight with Bobby came to mind. She had ardently fought for the boys then, why not fight for them now? They were the best men she had ever known, the very best. They didn't belong in prison.

Smecker smiled. "Excellent. I have the best lawyer money can bribe in my pocket. This wouldn't be the first time he's done something like this for me, and I'm certain it won't be the last."

Kareen took a deep breath and locked her eyes with his. "Paul, I'll help ye get 'em out er do whahever I cin ta help 'em, bu' after thah I wan' nothin' ta do wit' this." She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to maintain her composure. "He walked outta my life once an' I managed, thes time et's permanent. I wan' ye ta make good an' certain 'e knows ef we can do thes, he's no' welcome. I love 'im like no other, but he's caused me too much pain."

The ex-FBI agent looked at her and saw something he recognized. Years ago she had once helped her when she was broken, mentally and physically. He knew what she looked like when she was at her lowest. Kareen was broken. She was torn into small pieces that would take time to find and meld back together again. He nodded. "Fair enough. Now c'mon, you and I have some errands to run."

She wasn't able to protest or claim she had to handle the twins. Smecker wouldn't hear of it. He dragged her across town to a rather shady looking building. There inside she was introduced to the team of men and women who were going to lie and fight to get the boys out at soon as possible. The entire operation made her feel dirty, but there was only one thing keeping her on her path. Kareen swore to herself she never wanted to tell her children that the reason they never saw their father again was because he got himself locked in prison. She wanted them to know he was a hero, that he was a savior.

No. At that moment Kareen McGinty swore one thing. She would make damn sure that her children only saw their father as what he truly was, a Saint of South Boston.

**A/N Ok, so, I really don't know how this went. I just sorta took an idea I had and ran with it. I'm trying to work out memory kinks as well, but this felt really good. So much of this just kinda flowed out. I hope you folks liked it! **

**I would again like to give a shout out to Figment of Imagery for messaging me about this story. I know where I'm going and I plan to get there this time!**


	20. Preparations

**A/N Well I'm on a roll right now so I might as well continue! Also, I was going through and reading all the reviews this story has gotten. I can't believe so many people have waited or wanted me to keep this story alive. I'm sorry I didn't work on it sooner, but I am now! I hope this will mend things!**

**Chapter Twenty: Preparations**

"One more time, Kareen, we have to make sure this is perfect. If you flub even once we're all screwed."

Kareen frowned. She was tired. The last week of her life felt strange and unnatural. She spent her mornings and afternoons with her children and the pub, but her nights were spent living a double life. Once the kids were asleep she would walk four blocks in any random direction and catch a cab. From there she would give them a random address where she would catch a second cab. This would repeat twice more until she was three blocks from the shady building that served as their headquarters. During the day it was a normal, functioning small law office that was solely meant to give aid to parking tickets and minor infractions, but at night it turned into a den of spiders spinning their web of deceit.

Currently, Kareen was strapped into a polygraph. She had been asked several questions as to whether or not she knew anything about the Saints for hours now. They were training her, molding her into someone who could lie their way through a lie detector. They said it was simply a formality. If her story as believable she may never have to endure this again, but to be safe they wanted to make sure she could pass the test.

The man that sat in front of her was a very hard man. He had that no-nonsense look about him that came from being groomed into a future lawyer at a young age. He was older than she, but perhaps only by ten or fifteen years. Kareen had to admit that if he was closer to her age she would have certainly found him attraction. A clean cut jaw, good hair, dazzling blue eyes that could charm anyone. Yes, this man was _born_ to do this job. Now he cleared his through and held up his sheet of questions. "Kareen McGinty, were you ever aware of the actions carried out by Connor and Murphy MacManus?"

"No."

He looked at the polygraph and gave a pert nod. "Did Connor or Murphy ever reveal to you their intentions?"

"No."

"Is Connor the biological father of your children?"

"Yes."

"Were you the one who shot the intruder in the pub owned by your uncle the night of March tenth?"

"Yes."

He paused a moment and stared her down, waiting for a moment of weakness. Seconds ticked by as though they were hours.

Kareen took a deep breath and swallowed hard. She felt as though she would start to squirm under his gaze.

"Are you lying?"

"No."

The needle jumped.

Kareen groaned and dropped her head onto the table. "Damnit, Adam!"

Adam Laraby stood and stretched. "You have to be prepared for things like that, Kareen. Just remember to keep your head. Passing a polygraph is easy, people just get so nervous that they fail, even if they were telling the truth. You have to honestly believe your lie. If you believe it, so will the machine." He walked over and started to undo all the bits and pieces of the device off of Kareen. "What's your story?"

This part had become almost robotic. "I woke up because I heard gunshots. I first checked ta make sure my two children were safe an' unharmed before runnin' downstairs. There was a man, later identified as Ottilio Panza by de police, holdin' my uncle at gunpoint. There were a few other men in the pub; a cop an' two others. I recognized de cop. Officer Greenly. A regular. 'e was dead by de time I got there. I couldn't see de two other men's faces well enough ta know 'em. Dey were keepin' Panza distracted, tryin' ta get 'im ta let my uncle go. I took my chance. We kept a gun under de counter en case somethin' like thes happened. I took et out and-"

"What kind of gun? Surely if it was yours you would know."

Kareen took another breath. "Et was a Webley Mk. IV, World War II edition. Et had been en my uncle's family since de war."

"Your uncle fought in World War II?"

"No. Got et off a fellow en a game o' poker."

Adam nodded. Her responses were quick, but she didn't sound too rehearsed. Any opposing lawyer would know that she obviously _had _prepared for the hearing, but that it was only to work over the rough spots and make certain that her answers were understandable. "Continue."

Kareen cleared her throat. "I go' Panza's attention by shootin' at de glass be'ind 'im. We had a little standoff, bu' dats when one of de brothers, I couldn't tell which, was able to jump forward an' get my uncle outta harm. I was scared." Her eyes started to well up. Her words were lies, but her tears weren't. "I was so scared. When 'e go' to 'is feet 'e pointed 'is gun at me again. I didn't know wha' ta do, so I pulled de trigger. All I could think was ef I didn't, he coulda found my kids." Kareen had to stop. She had to purge her mind of the grisly image of her twins in that situation. It made her feel sick. "I saw de news o' them gettin' arrested an' who they were. Dats when I contacted Mr. Laraby. I know wha' dey did was wrong, bu' ef dey weren't dere tha' night I'd never have gotten the chance ta defend mahself. I'm afraid Panza woulda…he woulda found us. My kids were cryin' an' screamin' when I go' back to 'em. If dey weren't there Panza woulda heard them." The tears were flowing freely now. "He woulda…He woulda…" Kareen put the heels of her palms to her temples and jumped up from her seat. "Please let me stop! I can't keep sayin' et, night after night! Please!"

Smecker stood and walked over to her. He wrapped her in his arms and hushed her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You won't have to say it again until the trial. You did very good, Kareen. I'll take you home for the night. We're done for now. Go get your things." As she walked away he turned to Laraby. "I'll be honest, I don't think she'll make much of a difference."

Laraby gathered his papers and tucked them neatly into a well secured safe in the wall. "She's going to make a difference. Trust me. She'll let the public see what good, honest men they are. Her testimony will sway the public , and while we'd love to believe the justice system is truly justice, they could get off easy. Officials would rather let criminals fly under the radar if it means keeping the public from lashing out. Just think of how many people in this town that have been victims of the mob. How many mothers will sympathize with her, and even her children, because they would hate to be in her position? How many people will see them as the saints the press plays them as because they helped two little children live another day? We both know Panza would never have gone upstairs, but the public doesn't. They public sees a man who is dead that would have killed two children in cold blood just so they would stop crying." Laraby cracked his knuckles. "I agree with you, she won't make much of a difference. They would probably have gotten life without parole, but with her testimony on behalf of their characters as people, who knows, their sentence could be much, much lighter." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "We'll just have to see."

Kareen walked back into the room, her face hard as stone. She had heard most of Laraby's little speech and it made her feel just a bit better. She cleared her throat. "I will play my part. I can only hope et helps." She took a deep breath. "For Ry an' Li."

Smecker put a hand on her shoulder and lead her out of the building. "Kareen, I know this is hard, but what your doing is the right thing. Ryanne and Liam deserve to believe their father is a saint."

She stopped and stared at him hard. "He _is _a saint, Paul. Him an' Murph an' even their little Mexican friend Romeo. An' deir pa Noah. Dey're all saints." Tears prickled the corners of her eyes. She honestly believed it. If time could reverse and Connor and Murphy never started all of this she would still believe those words. Connor was a saint. He was her saint.

Smecker nodded. "Yes they are. Now, c'mon, let's get you home."

He dropped her off at just shy of three in the morning. Kareen trudged slowly up the stairs and fell fully clothed onto her bed. She would be happy when all of this was over and her life could go back to normal….what was normal? She laid in bed and looked up through the darkness. Normal….Normal was home. Ireland, that was normal. Moving to America had been the biggest mistake of her life. If she hadn't moved she would never have met Connor. She would have never fallen down the stairs. She would have never miscarried. She would have never gotten pregnant….She would have never had her twins.

Kareen felt like crying. How could one decision be both a blessing and a curse? Could she even imagine her life without her darling children? She would still be in Ireland, probably married to someone from the small town she had grown up in. Kids? Maybe one or two…but…they wouldn't be Ryanne and Liam. She couldn't imagine two more perfect children. _Without Connor they wouldn't be the children that they are…_Kareen sighed. Moving to America was the best decision she had ever made, perhaps not pushing harder when Connor refused to let her return to Ireland was the worst.

She put an arm across her face. It wouldn't matter. Regardless of whether or not she was ever in Connor's life would have made no difference. She knew deep down that he would have become a Saint with his brother anyway. Tears squeezed out from behind closed eyelids as she realized exactly _why_ she no longer wanted Connor in her life. It wasn't because she didn't want him, but because he was never meant to have her in his life. He and Murphy were born to become the Saints, she was the hiccup in _his_ master plan, not the other way around.

She cried as she realized that her choices eight years ago made no difference. It would have ended this way anyway. No amount of love would keep them together. Connor and Kareen were _never _meant to have a happily ever after.

**A/N Yay for depressing chapters! I'm sorry for being so dismal, buuuuut that's the way the cookie crumbles!**


	21. Ice Cream

**A/N You guys are awesome ****J**** I'm so glad those of you who reviewed are happy I'm back in the game! It makes me happy too! Heck, I have the next couple days off from work, who knows how far I can get!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Ice Cream**

The dinner table was much quieter than usual. On a normal evening the four McGintys would be laughing and joking and telling stories and talking about their day, but this was no ordinary night. Tomorrow Kareen would take the stand in the hopes to show the world that Connor and Murphy weren't psychotic. Laraby said they were going to try and plead insanity, or at the very least guilty but mentally ill. She hated the very thought of the world thinking the boys, _her boys _were crazy, but it was their only hope. She didn't completely understand it, but she did grasp that insanity would be much better. Now, she sat at her table poking her food around on the plate. She was too distracted by her thoughts to eat more than a few bites.

Ryanne and Liam shared glances occasionally. Despite being so young, they could tell something wasn't quite right with their mother. She was never this quiet unless she was reading or trying to relax after a stressful day. Liam noted her serious expression. Ryanne watched her mother's free hand fidget and drum on the tabletop. They looked at one another and nodded. Tonight would be the wrong night to act like seven-year-olds. The finished their food and stood from the table. Liam gathered their plates while Ryanne took up the glasses.

Doc smiled at the two of them as best he could. He knew everything. The first time Kareen tried to sneak away to her secret meetings he had caught her returning. She had confessed everything without him having to ask. Now he found himself having difficulties not spewing the whole story to the children. They were just children, though, and had no business in affairs like this. With his crooked smile he handed them his plate and glass. "Why d-d-don't ye go an-an' get dr-dressed fer b-b-b-bed. We cin wa-wa-watch a movie tonight 'fore ye nod o-o-off."

The twins smiled brightly. It wasn't often they watched movies on school nights, but obviously something was up and they were going to take full advantage of the situation.

"I wanna watch Harry Potter!"

"Nooo! Can we please watch Dinosaur?"

"Harry Potter!"

"Dinosaur!"

The twins bickered as they put the dishes in the sink.

Kareen's grip tightened on her fork to the point where her already pale knuckles went white. She pushed her chair away from the table viciously and turned to them both. "Jus' watch 'em both an' stop yer bickerin' about et!"

Ryanne and Liam stopped and just stared at their mother with eyes wide. They had been yelled at before, but not like that. Usually it was because they weren't cleaning their room when asked or were arguing and Kareen only raised her voice to be heard. She had never actually _yelled _at them before.

Ryanne's face scrunched up slightly as she felt hot tears start to prickle in her eyes.

Kareen softened suddenly and sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around her children. "Oh, shh shh shh! I'm sorry, my darlin', I didna mean ta yell. Ma's jus'…jus' very stressed righ' now. I've go' somethin' ver important ta do tamorrow an' I didna mean ta yell at ye."

Ryanne snuffled and buried her face in her mother's hair. "Ma?"

"Yes baby?"

The little girl pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why hasn't Da been around? It's like he vanished."

Liam, despite his tough guy attitude, almost started to cry. He didn't miss Bobby at all, but he missed Connor. He had felt this instant connection with his father that tore a hole in him when the man stopped coming around. He nodded. "Yeah, Ma, why did he stop coming?"

Kareen took a deep breath and tried to keep her composure. "I told ye, yer da was only here on business. 'is business es done now, so 'e 'ad ta leave."

"But can't he call us?"

"Or write letters?"

She bit the inside of her cheek so hard it nearly bled. She couldn't break down, not now, not in front of them.

Doc stood from the table and grabbed his cane. "Ye kn-kn-know wha'? Instead of a movie, why don' I take ye an' go get some ice cream from de store? Yer Ma needs ta rest up fer tamorra. We'll talk abou' yer Da as we walk, yeah?"

_ Thank you, Uncle, thank you so much. _Kareen smiled and nodded. "Aye, tha' sounds wonderful! You go ge' some ice cream. I need ta go ta bed."

Ryanne and Liam looked at one another and then to their great-great uncle with smiles. "Ice cream!"

Kareen stood back, almost in the shadows as she watched them get their shoes and light jackets before heading out into the world to buy some ice cream. Once the door shut behind them she walked slowly to her bedroom and fell onto the bed. Her head was throbbing and her heart was racing at the thought of tomorrow. Squeezing her eyes shut she forced herself to look into the past. She thought about the day she found out she was pregnant. Oh, how she had cried and cursed Connor's name. She thought about the day her twins were born and how she blessed the man who had walked out of her life seemingly forever. She thought about their first birthday, their first day of school, their first teeth, first words. Her memories helped to lull her into a calm sleep where the only dream she dreamed was happiness there in their little apartment, just the three of them and Doc.

Meanwhile, walking down the street with either twin to each side of him, Doc chattered away in his stammering way about the man they called Da. "Oh, ye-yer Da was a r-r-right fool when 'e m-m-m-met yer Ma. Thought she wa-wa-was de prettiest _FUCK!_ thing 'e'd ever laid eyes on _ASS!_ 'e w-w-was a blushin' fool de whole time 'e tried ta get yer Ma's attention."

The twins ignored their uncle's outbursts. Their mother had long since explained what Tourette's Syndrome was and they were quite used to the profanity.

Liam puffed up his chest slightly. "That's because Ma's the prettiest lady that ever lived! All men get confusion when they see her. But not me!"

Doc chuckled and patted the boy's head. "No, ta you she's jus' yer Ma, a pretty lady who's alw-w-ways there. Yah see, yer Ma come 'ere from de homeland, from Ireland, ta get away from people wh-wh-wha' didna please 'er. Dey was a happy couple, yer Ma an' Da, f-f-fore 'e left. Ye see, 'im leavin' again hurts 'er somethin' f-f-fierce."

Ryanne slipped her hand into Doc's and looked up at him with sad green eyes. "Mama loves him a whole lot, doesn't she? She never _really_ loved Bubba, did she?"

Doc shook his head. "No. She l-l-liked Bobby well enough _FUCK!_, bu-bu-but even I know yer Da's the only one fer her _ASS!_"

As they walked into the store Liam scrunched up his face as he tried to figure it out. "Then why doesn't he stay with us? Or why don't we go live with him?"

Doc sighed as he shuffled his way towards the ice cream towards the back of the little convenience store. "Yer Da's job es very dangerous. 'e's gotta keep a clear 'ead an' n-n-not do nothin' wrong else et'll all go s-s-s-sour. He ain't en a position ta be livin' wit' anyone bu' yer Uncle Murphy. Et's sad, really, dat as mu-mu-much as yer Ma loves yer Da, I cin see et tha' sh-she knows she can't be wit' 'im."

Ryanne opened a cooler door and grabbed her favorite type of ice cream, toffee nut with caramel sauce. "But why doesn't he call us? Or write to us? I know he didn't get to know us too much, but doesn't he love us?"

Doc grabbed two small containers of plain old vanilla bean ice cream, one for him and one for Kareen. He sighed. "Yer Da loves ye, I kn-kn-know tha' fer certain, bu' he ain't go' no phone ta call wit', an' 'e might be writin' ye someday, bu' he's no' like yer Ma. She cin draw up a r-r-right pretty letter real easy, b-b-b-but yer Da ain't no poet. Now, c'mon, let's get back an' wa-wa-watch our movies."

They paid for their goodies and made their way back to the apartment. They made sure to be quiet enough as they assumed Kareen was asleep. The three of them settled into the couch all cozy under an old blanket. As the movie of choice started they started digging into their ice cream with fervor.

It was during the tinkling sound of the opening credits of Harry Potter that they heard a voice in the hall.

"Can I join ye?"

The three looked up to see Kareen, slightly bleary-eyed and now in pajamas, looking somewhat forlornly at the couch.

Liam beamed. "Of course, Ma!" He jumped up and ran to the fridge to retrieve the ice cream they had gotten for her. When he returned he had to squeeze in between the arm and his mother. "Here, Ma."

She took the ice cream and a spoon with a smile and kissed him on the head. "Thanks, baby." As she sat between her kids with her ice cream she couldn't help but think of how important tomorrow was. If she messed this up the boys could go away for a long, long time. Laraby had even warned her that if she couldn't keep herself straight _she _could face legal actions. It was risky business, but it had to be done. Kareen didn't focus much on the antics of Mr. Potter and his friends at Hogwarts. She ate her ice cream with mechanical movements. Her mind was too focused on how much was resting on her shoulders. She made up her mind that before she went to the courthouse she would stop off at the church. She needed God on her side for this one.

**A/N I know, I know, it's not very busy or overly exciting, but don't worry! The next chapter is the trial! It should be loooong and perhaps even a little exciting? Who knows!**


	22. The Trial

**A/N Ok, here goes nothing! Also, I'll warn you now that because I don't want this to be a ridiculously and unnecessarily long chapter I'm going to sort of glance over some of the proceedings in court. Little things that honestly won't make a difference either way. Also, for the court hearing, please understand I am neither lawyer nor law student. What I have managed to gather from research is how I have managed to write this chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Trial**

Kareen woke earlier than she expected to. It was still dark outside and the city sounded quieter than it usually sounded. When she looked at her alarm clock she was surprised to see it was four in the morning. Instead of trying to go back to sleep she got out of bed and quietly padded to the bathroom. She didn't dare take a shower, it would wake the children and she needed to be able to leave without them knowing. Instead, she simply washed her face and brushed her hair. Smecker had warned her that today would not be a good day for any type of makeup. If she were to start blubbering in court it would run and look a terrible mess. She leaned over the sink and took a deep breath. "You can do thes, Kareen…" She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the counter. "Connor needs you, now."

She left the bathroom and went back to her room to get ready for the day. Smecker said something respectable and modest, but no pant suits or anything too business-y. Turning on her light she opened her closet and took out the outfit she had prepared the day before. Once dressed she looked in her full length mirror and nodded. Her legs were clad in black slacks with ultra thin grey pinstripes. Her top was in a crisp white button-up shirt with a grey and white diamond pattern sweater vest. With practiced hands she quickly pulled her hair into a mid-height ponytail. The last thing she put on were her shoes, a simple pair of basic black flats. After giving herself just a sprits of perfume she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room.

Kareen stepped into her children's room and kissed each of them on the forehead gently so as to not wake them up. She then went into Doc's room and left him a list of things that would need to be done. They had already discussed that she may leave early before the kids woke up and he would need to be able to get them on their way to school without her. With a finally breath she left the apartment and made her way to the street.

The sounds of a waking city accompanied her as she walked the seven blocks to the Catholic church she attended. With any luck Father O'Sullivan would be there this morning. He was her favorite. He was the man who helped her in any time of need, who had baptized her children, and saw that they all truly understood the majesty of God. Kareen put much faith into him and this morning she needed him most of all. As she pushed the heavy oak doors of the old church open she stepped quietly inside. The building appeared empty, but she knew that someone was _always _there.

She cleared her throat. "Father? Hello? Es anyone 'ere?"

"Come in, my child, an' tell me wha' brings ye here so early en the mornin'."

A man came around the corner as a door shut. He was tall and stood with a firmness that came with how comfortable he was in his position. His hair was shot with grey and the well kept whickers on his face were mostly grey with hints of brown. He smiled when he recognized the woman in the doorway. "Kareen, what brings ye here so early?"

She sighed with relief. "Father O'Sullivan, I need ta speak wit' ye, an' ta pray. I've go' ta do somethin' today an' I need all my strength wit' me."

He motioned to a pew. "Come an' join me, my dear, an' let's speak freely."

Once sitting Kareen slumped down. "Father, I'm glad et's you who es here. Ye know me better than most, an' I need yer guidance now. I know ye've seen the news. I know ye know abou' Connor an' Murph an' wha' they've done."

The man nodded solemnly. "Aye, and I must say, two devout Catholics doin' somethin' like the-"

"They didn't do et outta anger er hate er revenge, Father! Connor an' Murph honestly believe en wha' they did. I know et was wrong of 'em, but Father, I wouldna be here ef et wasn't fer them!"

He gave her a steady gaze. "Kareen, do ye mean ye wouldn't be in thes situation, or here, in the mortal world?"

She was silent as she reflected on his words. With a deep sigh she answered. "Both…" She started to fiddle with her hands. "Years ago de mob tried ta take the pub, I always feared those men woulda done somethin' unspeakable ef the boys weren't there ta stand en their way. The night the Italian mad man shot up the pub I was scared for my life, an' for Ry an' Li's. He may 'ave come fer us, 'e may no' have, but I'll never know an' as a mother I will always fear the worst. Father, surely you worry fer yer flock like a mother over her children, right?"

Father O'Sullivan gave her knee a pat. "Kareen, ye're right. They have directly an' indirectly saved you, now why es thes so important today?"

Kareen looked at him. He was truly a rock in stormy seas. "I plan ta speak on their behalf at de trial. I can't prove them innocent, bu' I can prove them good."

The priest was silent for some time. His lips were pursed as he processed the situation. When he finally spoke, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Kareen, the laws made by man are fickle. The judge en 'is black robe an' gavel pale en comparison to de one true judge. Put de faith ye have fer Connor an' Murphy ento de Lord an He'll see ye through. He may side wit' de judge en court, bu' et's all ta serve His greater purpose."

She nodded, taking in his words like medicine healing her wounds.

"Now, let us pray ta Him an' ask tha' He watch over ye today."

Father O'Sullivan lead her to the altar where she kneeled before an ornate prayer bench. She wove her fingers together and bowed her head before the statue of Christ. Beside her, Father O'Sullivan lead the two of them in a prayer, asking the Lord for His protection and to watch over those who only wish to serve Him and to grant proper judgment on those who deserve it. Kareen stayed there on her knees long after the priest said his prayer. She asked God for guidance and a level head. She asked him to watch over her family and to protect the good men she knew. Most of all, she asked for mercy. She begged and pleaded with Him to spare Connor and Murphy, to forgive them of their sins and transgressions. She felt guilty for not asking Him to save Romeo, but to be honest she _knew _the boys had pure intentions, she didn't know that about the Mexican man.

When the church bells tolled out to call all those faithful to mass she finally stood. It was now six in the morning. The trial would be beginning in an hour. After her time in prayer Kareen felt better, lighter even. She felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and yet the feeling of a guiding hand on her right shoulder made her breath easy. Today would go fine.

** The Hoag**

"Wakey, wakey, wakey! It's time you two get up and get your sorry asses ready!"

Connor opened a single eye. Their guard, a cruel and disgusting man who was far too drunk with power, was at the door of their cell. He and Murphy had been released from the prison's hospital a week prior, though Romeo was still in need of intensive care. As soon as they could walk the length of the room and pass simple, if not truly indecisive tests of their abilities, they were deemed fit for a proper cell. The boys were still cut off from the rest of the prison's population, but it was better than being forced to lie in a bed day in, day out waiting for anything to happen. As he crawled off his uncomfortable cot Connor thought about the day ahead. Two and a half weeks ago they found out their court appointed lawyer had been replaced with someone who had _requested_ the case. He and Murphy had been thoroughly shocked that there was someone who honestly believed they were, while not innocent, _right._ With a yawn he whacked the body in the bed above his own. "Get up."

"Fuck off."

"Murph, get _up!_"

"Fuck _off._"

Connor grumbled to himself as he grabbed the blanket his brother was wrapped in and yanked it away.

Murphy shot up in his bed, grimacing slightly as he did. The doctors may have said he was good to go, but the pain in his abdomen said otherwise. Honestly, he just thought the doctors in the prison were as crooked as the power drunk guards. "Hey!"

"Get up! Today's the day."

As Murphy dropped from his bunk he sniffed and rubbed his face. "Ye really think Laraby's gonna get us out? Ye think if 'e can work magic on us 'e'll take Rom's case?" It had been interesting to hear that their cases would be separate on account of Romeo not being involved in their spree back in '99.

Connor shrugged as he pulled on the fresh blue-grey uniforms they had been given so that they might look "presentable" for the judge. He frowned. _Presentable my ass…We both look like shit and that ain't gonna help us. _

Shit indeed. The brothers had been sent to the prison barber two days before to have their beards shaved and hair trimmed. They had become quite unruly in the hospital. However, their facial hair had already started to grow back and both men were sporting short, somewhat scraggly looking beards. There was nothing to help their hair. Both men honestly looked like beggars given fresh clothes.

Shortly after a group of guards came to escort them out of their cell and to the transport waiting to take them to court. Before they left the cell, though, all the necessary precautions had to be taken. The boys were both shackled with a length of chain connecting their hands to their feet. They could only shuffle at a slow gait in the direction the guards lead them. After what felt like forever trudging along slowly they were rather unceremoniously shoved into the back of an armored vehicle and joined by four guards. With no windows to see where the were headed the boys found themselves swaying silently with each turn. They sat in the same position with their elbows on their knees, shoulders hunched, and head down. Though they were not speaking-they weren't allowed to-their thoughts followed the same line as their lips moved in near unison. Connor and Murphy were praying. They prayed to the God that gave them the vision eight years ago of what their life would become. They prayed that He would show them mercy they felt they deserved. God had put them onto this path, God should help them when there's a bump in the road.

The vehicle came to a lurching stop. The brothers could hear everything outside. In the distance, perhaps on the opposite side of the building, a large crowd had gathered. The noise was too loud and distorted for them to make any sense of it. They only hoped that the same group of people who had stood outside the Hoag for the majority of their time were there, praising their names. The guards lead them into the building that seemed to be currently devoid of all people. They were taken to a holding cell where they would be kept until the start of the trial. As the sat there they shared looks and subtle nods and hand gestures. They cemented the plan. They would go along with what Laraby wanted. The lawyer's plan did seem to have the best outcome.

Murphy glanced at the guards. The men weren't looking at their prisoners at the moment. He leaned closer to his brother. "Who d'ye think es the witness?"

Connor waited to reply to be certain Murphy hadn't been heard. He shrugged and leaned in. "I dunno. Supposedly et's someone who can help."

The blue eyed brother was about to speak when the door opened.

"MacManus! Both of you! Let's get a move on!"

They each took a deep breath and stood. The guards then escorted them out of the holding cell and into the room that would hold the decision for the rest of their lives. They knew what could happen. They could spend the rest of their days, probably some fifty years, behind bars. Perhaps they would wait in line for their turn to be put down like rabid animals. They hoped for something better. They prayed that if God did not, that their jury would show them mercy.

The courtroom was full to bursting. Television crews from every network, both national and local, were stuffed into whatever room they could find. Bulbs flashed incessantly as everyone vied to snap a photo of the Saints awaiting their trial to begin.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Maria Cutshaw."

The brothers watched the woman enter the room in her black gown and stiff back. She was older than them, surely. Her graying bun and stern countenance easily put her no younger than forty-five. She looked out across the courtroom and the sheer power emanating off of her was nearly palpable. She was the type of person who had been born to sit on a seat of power and to decide the outcome of entire lives.

"The court is now sitting. This trial shall decide the outcome of the case of the State of Massachusetts v. the MacManus brothers, Connor and Murphy."

Judge Cutshaw looked at the two sets of lawyers waiting for their time to speak. She gave a simple nod.

The lawyer representing the state stood. "If it pleases your Honor, my name is Jonathan Carmichael, and I am appearing with my colleague, Samuel Glenwick, for the prosecution."

Laraby stood up once the other man sat down. "If it pleases your Honor, my name is Adam Laraby, and I am appearing with my colleague, Cassandra Day, for the defendants."

Connor and Murphy leaned back in their seats as they watched the proceedings through half-lidded eyes. The lawyer for the state laid out their opening address that painted the brothers in a very bad light. Quite honestly the body count of nearly one hundred people caught Murphy by surprise. He was certain they had wiped more scum off the Earth than that. Connor was honestly quite bored. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that no matter what anyone said he would spend no less than the next two decades of his life behind bars. He could handle that. Connor knew he and his brother could easily hold their own against anyone who tried to step up to them. What he couldn't handle was knowing that he had, for just a few days, tasted what a _normal_ life was like. The whole happy wife, playful kids routine had grown on him faster than he liked to admit. Now it was gone. He'd never see Ryanne or Liam or Kareen again. He felt a painful twist in his chest. Kareen. He suddenly wished that the last time he had seen her hadn't gone so absolutely horrible. All of this, everything that was happening, could have been avoided if he had said yes to her eight years ago. Kareen could have gone with them to Ireland. She would've been happy. The twins would have grown up in the same place their parents had. They could have gotten _married_. When the priest came with news about the attack in Boston he could have had a perfectly legitimate reason to not go. His life could have been happy and normal and full. Now he felt somewhat empty.

The brothers were practically bored to tears during the beginning of the trial. The prosecution called forth their witnesses, all law enforcement who had witnessed the attack on the mansion in York. There were no witnesses to account for the actions taken in '99. They thought themselves lucky for that. Perhaps they could get off on only half the charges if no one could truly attest for what happened back then. After the prosecution had finished with their witnesses and Laraby had asked only the important questions verifying that the officers had indeed seen the boys at the scene of the crime.

Laraby stood from his seat and nodded to the judge. "If it pleases the court I would like to call upon my first witness."

Judge Cutshaw nodded to him.

The man cleared his throat slightly and readjusted his jacket before speaking. "I now call to the stand Kareen McGinty."

Connor and Murphy's eyes shot open as the wheeled around in their chairs as fast as they could. The doors to the courtroom opened and a man walked Kareen up the aisle through the rows of benches and through the small gate. Cameras were going crazy as the courtroom lit up with flashes. Their eyes never left her as she silently walked up to the stand and took her seat.

The judge's assistant walked up to her and bowed his head slightly. "Is it your duty to assist the court in these proceedings by faithfully answers the questions put to you. Do you understand this?"

Her eyes flicked for only a moment to the two shocked faces in the defendants' seats. She looked back to the man and nodded her head slightly. "Yes."

"And do you, Kareen McGinty, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

The man then nodded to the judge and lawyers, allowing them to cross-examine the woman.

Carmichael stood first. "Ms. McGinty, in your statement you said you've known these two men for nearly ten years now. Is that correct?"

"Aye."

The judge cleared her throat and turned to the woman. "Ms. McGinty, please answer all yes or no questions with the _appropriate_ response."

Kareen squirmed slightly. She didn't like the way the judge was looking at her. She turned back to the man. "Yes."

"And were you at any time ever romantic with either of these two men? If so, who?"

She took a deep breath. Smecker had told her to always breathe and keep her mind clear. "Yes. I was romantic wit' Connor."

Connor tensed slightly. He was almost afraid of where this might go.

"And how did that turn out?"

Laraby stood from his seat. "Objection, your Honor! Relevance!"

Carmichael held up his hand and looked to the woman in black. "I have a point, your Honor, and I intend to make it now."

She waved her hand. "Proceed."

The man turned back to Kareen and locked his eyes on hers. "How did that turn out for you?"

Her eyes twitched slightly. "Not well."

"Not well? How so? Was he abusive?"

"No."

"Did he ever seem mentally unstable?"

"No."

"Was he prone to violence?"

Kareen laughed. "Beg yer pardon, sir, bu' we're Irish. We're all prone ta violence."

Carmichael pursed his lips. "Let me rephrase, was he ever prone to incredible violence? Say, murder?"

Kareen straightened up. "No. Connor was, and is, a good man. Only time I ever saw 'im lay a hand on someone else was defendin' my honor."

"And what about his brother, Murphy?"

She almost smiled. "Ye couldn't tell 'em apart. Murphy was jus' as much a gentleman as 'is brother. I jus' thought Connor was cuter."

A small chuckle made its way through the jury and courtroom.

Carmichael smiled. "I'm curious, Ms. McGinty. You said you knew them back in '98 and '99, but that was it. What happened?"

She frowned. "They left."

"Did they ever tell you why?"

She shook her head. "No. Connor came ta see me one night an' said they were leavin'. I didn't care ta think on et much. I was too heartbroken."

"Did either man ever give you cause to believe that they were involved with the criminal actions that took place in March and June of 1999?"

Kareen took a deep breath. "No."

Connor was on the edge of his seat. He couldn't believe she was sitting there. He couldn't believe how calm she was. What he _really_ couldn't believe though was how she had just _lied_. He knew as well as she did that he practically spelled it out for her the night before he left. He knew that she had known all along.

"You said they left, did you know where they were going?"

Kareen shook her head. "No. All 'e told me was that they had ta leave. After tha' et was like they vanished. No one ever saw 'em."

"Did you know when they returned to Boston?"

"Yes. Connor came ta see me."

"And how did that go?"

She took a breath. "Not well. I was angry at 'im fer showin' up suddenly. My fiancé at the time was no' pleased wit' him bein' there either."

"Fiancé at the time? What happened?"

She readjusted in her seat. "We had a fallin' out. When I tried ta defend Connor and Murphy we fought. He saw 'em as pure evil. I didn't."

"You don't think what they did is wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, wha' I mean es that I believe they did right by doin' wrong."

"Interesting. Now, did you see him any other time?"

She took another breath. "Yes. On March tenth. De pub tha' got shot up was my uncle's. When I ran downstairs ta investigate I saw two men. I didn't recognize them at first, but when I saw the news, how they'd been apprehended, I knew et was them."

"How did you know?"

She swallowed. Her mouth felt dry from all the talking and pressure. "I'd know them anywhere. I didna recognize them at first, I was too shaken an' scared."

"Ms. McGinty, I want to ask you one last question."

She nodded.

"Do you honestly believe these two men sitting across from you are innocent of the crimes they are being charged for?"

She was silent for some time as she looked at the both of them. They were looking at her with a sort of longing. She knew what they wanted her to say.

"No."

Murphy's head dropped to the desk.

Connor seemed utterly shocked.

Kareen had to look away from them.

Carmichael smirked as though he had just won the case. "The witness is yours, Laraby."

Adam Laraby stood from his seat and fixed his jacket. He ran a hand over his swept back hair and adjusted his tie. Now the show would really begin. "Ms. McGinty, you said yourself that Connor and Murphy seemingly vanished in June of 1999. When we spoke you told me that while you hated Connor for what he had done, you made your peace with it. Why is that?"

Kareen took a deep breath. "I couldn't hate 'im forever. I had my children ta think about."

"You children?"

"Yes. Not long after Connor and Murphy disappeared I found out I was expectin'. In the followin' February I had twins. While I still hated Connor fer leavin' me like 'e did, I made my peace wit' et for the sake o' my kids."

Laraby nodded. "And when Connor visited you, did you tell him?"

"Yes. He had de right ta know."

"How did he take it?"

"Like any man findin' out after eight years tha' he's a father: shocked."

Connor turned to Murphy and mouthed _How is this supposed to help us?_

Murphy only shrugged.

Laraby started pacing. "Kareen, could you explain why exactly you don't think they're innocent, but that they are still decent men?"

This was it.

Kareen swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Connor and Murphy have never done anything for me ta think they're not good men. I don't know ef they know, but on de night of March tenth they saved my life an' de lives of my children."

"Please explain."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had to keep her head here. "I woke up because I heard gunshots downstairs. We-my uncle, my self, an'my kids-all lived en an apartment above de pub. I first checked ta make sure my two children were safe an' unharmed before runnin' downstairs. They were cryin' an scared, but safe. Downstairs there was a man, later identified as Ottilio Panza by de police, holdin' my uncle at gunpoint. There were a few other men in the pub; a cop an' two others. I recognized de cop. Officer Greenly. A regular. 'e was dead by de time I got there. I couldn't see de two other men's faces well enough ta know 'em. Dey were keepin' Panza distracted, tryin' ta get 'im ta let my uncle go an' ta not kill anyone else. I took my chance. We kept a gun under de counter en case somethin' like thes ever happened. I aimed et at the intruder, but couldn't get a clear shot. Panza grabbed my uncle when 'e saw me wit' the gun. He aimed at me." She was shaking now. It was all happening again in her head, except in her head it was the _real _story. Panza holding her at gunpoint, threatening to shoot if the boys didn't drop their weapons. She shook her head to clear her mind. "One of the men took de chance an' jumped Panza. They knocked him an' my uncle apart. When my uncle was clear out o' the way I took my chance. I shot Panza."

Laraby nodded and handed a sheet of paper to the judge. "This is a copy of the police report from the night of the tenth confirming the witness' story."

Judge Cutshaw took it and looked it over before nodding. "Proceed."

Laraby nodded and turned back to Kareen. "Ms. McGinty, you said that these two men inadvertently saved the lives of yourself and your children. How so?"

She felt some tears prickling in her eyes and quickly dashed them aside. "Ef they weren't en the pub that night I'm afraid Panza woulda killed my uncle by de time I got downstairs. The police said 'e was a madman. Ef they weren't there he'd o' probably killed me, too, so dere wouldn't be an witnesses."

"And your children?"

She was starting to shake. This was always the hardest part to get through. "He woulda heard them. They were wailing upstairs. I could easily hear them cryin', they were so scared. I'm afraid Panza woulda gone after 'em. He saw where I came down." She dashed away more tears.

Laraby nodded. "That's a pretty big assumption. Now, you told my opponent that you felt Connor and Murphy were guilty, is that true?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Why would you agree to stand trial as a witness if you feel they're guilty?"

Kareen swallowed and wiped away one last tear. "Because they're good men. I know Connor an' Murphy. They wouldn't do somethin' like thes unless they honestly felt wha' they were doin' was _right._ I believe they had a reason, a good reason, I just don't know what."

He smiled and nodded. "Like you said, they did good by doing bad."

"Yes."

Laraby smiled at her. "Thank you, Ms. McGinty, that's all I need from you."

The man who escorted her into the room now helped escort her out.

Laraby turned and watched her go. She had done well. The boys were going to be found guilty, the evidence was stacked too high against them, but with her testimony they would hopefully get off easy. He turned back to the judge. "I would like to call my last witness, Doctor Amelia Frakes."

Connor and Murphy sunk back into their seats after Kareen left. The good doctor was the one who examined their mental health during their stay in the hospital wing. During the cross-examination it was revealed to the court that the brothers told the good doctor about why they did it. It was no surprise that many minds swayed when she told the court how adamantly the defended the fact that God came to the both of them in a dream and told them to destroy all that which is evil so that which is good may flourish.

When the doctor had finished giving her testimony and answering questions, Judge Cutshaw banged her gavel on her desktop. "Court will now be adjourned for twenty minutes to allow the councilors time to prepare their closing remarks."

The court officer nodded to the judge and then turned to the people. "Court is now adjourned."

People began to file out of the courtroom as quickly as they could. The jury moved into the room where they would be allowed to discuss the trial and start making their way towards a verdict.

Laraby smiled at the brothers quite proudly. "Poetry."

Connor scoffed. "Poetry? All tha' sounded like ta me was a one-way ticket ta a life behind bars."

"Patience, boys, patience. This will end well, I promise."

With that the brothers were lead away to the holding cell once again while Laraby and his colleague pinned down exactly what they would say.

In their cell Murphy leaned back against the wall and toyed with the elastic bands on his shoes. His eyes flicked over to the cops and he smirked. Looking to his brother he started speaking in Russian. "Do you really think this will end well?"

Connor huffed slightly and replied in Italian. "You heard Laraby. This is going to end well."

Murphy frowned. "But what about what Kareen and the doctor said? They both pretty much laid it all out that we're one-hundred person guilty." This time he spoke in Gaelic.

Connor waved a hand and stared at a crack in the wall. "Kareen was a plant. They found her and trained her. Kareen was never a good liar. That story about Panza was bullshit, but if I hadn't been there I would've believed her. Someone turned her into a puppet. Someone wants us out."

The guard finally got tired of listening to what sounded like gibberish and smacked his nightstick again the bars. "Quiet! If you're gonna talk at least be men as say what you gotta say in English!"

Murphy smirked. "All we were sayin' was how well tha' grey uniform brings out yer blue eyes."

Connor chuckled. "Aye, an' how lovely et es tha' yer belt matches yer shoes."

The guard growled and hit the bars with his nightstick again. "Shaddup and go back to your stewing! You best get used to these bars. I have a feeling you'll spend the rest of your miserable loves behind them."

Connor and Murphy shared a look and a thought.

_ I don't think so._

**A/N TEN PAGES. MY FINGERTIPS HURT. UGH.**


	23. The Verdict

**A/N How shall the jury decide? Let's see!**

**Please pardon anything that is just WRONG about the trial. Any little details that aren't right, I do apologies. I've done research for the verdict and the set up and how the proceedings would go, but as I said in my last A/N, I'm no lawyer and I honestly don't even watch a lot of law based tv shows. I've done my best, though!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Verdict**

Connor and Murphy were in the middle of a very intense thumb war when the court assistant came into the room with their cell to announce that court was now to resume. Their guards roughly brought them to their feet and shackled their hands and feet once more. Both brothers couldn't help but thank God that the day was almost over as the shackles were very, _very _uncomfortable. They were led back down the hall and into the courtroom. Bulbs continued to flash and the chatter of news people filled the air as they were showed to their seats. Once sitting Connor looked all over the courtroom trying to catch a glimpse of Kareen. He hoped she would still be there. He couldn't find her. There were too many people in business wear for him to single out a single one. A hand forced him to turn around and face the judge's bench. He decided that whether or not she was still there, she was still there. In his mind she was sitting in the very back of the room lost in the crowd awaiting to hear the verdict.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Maria Cutshaw!"

Judge Cutshaw entered and took her seat behind the bench. She nodded to her assistant.

"You may be seated. The trial of the State of Massachusetts v. the MacManus brothers, Connor and Murphy. The councilors will now give their closing addresses."

Judge Cutshaw turned to the prosecutions table. "The floor is yours, Counselor Carmichael."

Carmichael stood and nodded to the assistant and the judge before turning his attention to the jury. "I would like to start off by saying that my opponent's first witness was entirely unnecessary. Let's be honest here, she was just here to give us all a good show. We can all see that good intentions or not, these two men have committed murders so numerous that it's downright shocking. We have several eye-witness accounts of them being on the scene of the massacre in York. We have evidence from recent crimes connecting them to identical crimes dating back to 1999." He shoved his hands in his pockets as he started pacing back and forth in front of the jury. "Any man convicted of murder can stand in front of a courtroom full of people and claim that the reason they did it was because some god told them to. I heard testimonies of men claiming anyone from Allah to Zeus to Vishnu to the Almighty. Regardless of who told them to do it, _they still did it_. I implore you to realize these men are nothing more than murderers who have even _confessed _to their crimes. Putting these men behind bars is the best thing you can do you're your city, your state, and even your country." He turned to the judge and nodded that he was finished.

She took a moment to take in his words and to allow the jury a moment to think. When she felt enough time had passed she turned to the defendant's table. "The floor is now yours, Counselor Laraby."

With a deep breath the man stood. As always he straightened out his jacket and ran a hand over his hair. He took his time crossing to the middle of the room. Once there he stood a moment and looked over the jury, looking each and every person in the eye. He took a breath. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I stand before you not to defend the innocence of my clients, but to defend their character. The evidence tells it all. The name and ledger of each victim of their crimes has more red in it than there own. My clients do not deny what they have done, but they deny that it was in cold blood. For every victim, tens of innocents lives were affected for the better. The mobs bosses and hitmen that are now gone can no longer hinder the lives of those they had believed lesser than them. Because of these two men a very large shipment of illicit drugs never made it to our streets. They say they committed these crimes in the name of God, and just how can we disprove such a fact? For those who are faithful you know that God works in mysterious ways and that this wouldn't be the first time He has given such a dark task to one or more of his followers. To those who _aren't _faithful, perhaps you can find it in yourselves to respect two men who are so devout in their faith that they truly believe God sent them on this mission. If not, then see them as two men who are mentally ill and should not be put into prison without first going through all the necessary treatment to make sure they would not be a hazard to themselves or other inmates." He turned to Judge Cutshaw and nodded that he was finished.

Once Laraby was back behind the table, Judge Cutshaw laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them. "Counselor Laraby, before the jury comes to a verdict, how do your clients plea?"

He stood once again. "Your Honor, my clients plea guilty but mentally ill."

She nodded. "Very well. The court is adjourned for two hours while the jury comes to a verdict." With that she bangle her gavel and stood to leave.

Once again everyone filed out of the courtroom. Connor and Murphy were getting sick of being driven like cattle to and fro and fro and to. Once back in their cell they easily settled back into their usual positions.

Murphy continued to pick at the elastic bands on his shoes. "Think Laraby's plan will work?" He spoke softly and in Gaelic to his brother.

Connor frowned and shrugged. "Honestly, it doesn't matter. We'll probably be spending the next twenty-five years behind bars, just like Da."

Murphy was about to speak up and take his brother's sourpuss attitude down a peg or two when the door opened.

The brothers looked up to see a man coming in. His frame was small and lithe. He had long hair that looked to be slicked back and mostly hidden beneath a hat. Sunglasses obscured most of his face, but he was dressed very professionally. The guards stopped him at the door, but the man flashed a badge of some sort and they let him pass. The man smirked. "Clear the room, gentlemen. I'd like to talk to our prisoners alone."

"But…"

"Clear. The. Room."

Connor and Murphy shared a look. They knew that voice.

Smecker smirked at them as he removed his hat and sunglasses. He was carrying a plastic shopping bag. "Hello, boys." He opened the bag and produced two large sub sandwiches. "Hungry?"

Connor and Murphy got to their feet.

"Smecker?"

The man smiled. "Did yah miss me?"

Murphy took the sandwiches and handed one to his brother. "We heard you were dead."

The man waved a hand. "Merely a formality. Couldn't have the feds lookin' too far into this and seeing I was involved." He pulled up a chair that a guard had been sitting in. "Now, let's talk about this trial."

Murphy sat down on the floor of the cell right up next to the bars, but Connor stayed standing. The sandwich in his hand just felt like dead, unnecessary weight. "You got her."

"If you're talking about Kareen, then yes, I got her to join us."

"Why?"

Smecker picked at a fingernail. "You two wouldn't stand a chance if it wasn't for that girl. You may not know it, but thanks to her glowing testimony about what saints you are for inadvertently saving her children you are no longer the cold-blooded killers they all see you as. Thanks to Laraby you two might actually get out of this alive in the end. Thanks to Dr. Frakes everyone believes you're unstable and need to be locked safely away in a cozy mental institution."

Murphy bit into his sandwich. They hadn't gotten breakfast and his stomach was growling angrily. "Sho, ev'yones en yer pocket?" His words slurred slightly as he spoke through a mouthful of food.

Smecker held out his hands and smiled. "Naturally. I fully intend on getting you two out of wherever they put you as soon as possible. The world needs you. I've got a team lined up, you'll have to endure wherever they send you for a while, until the heat dies down, then _bam! _You're out!"

Murphy swallowed a mouthful and sandwich and jumped to his feet. "Fuck yeah! Smecker, ye're de best! Conn, thes es the best news we've had in a few weeks!"

Connor shook his head. "No."

Smecker and Murphy both looked utterly flabbergasted. "No?"

He looked first to his brother, then to Smecker. "No."

Murphy growled in frustration as he ran his hands through his unkempt hair. "Wha's the matter? 'We have a chance ta be _free _an' ta keep at et!"

Connor stared his brother down. "Murphy, I won't do et. You can break free ef yah want, bu' I won't. We _need_ to stay away."

The two men stared each other down. Smecker could feel there was something going unsaid, he just didn't know exactly what it was.

Murphy's eyes narrowed. "Kareen."

"Yes."

The blue-eyed twin practically roared in frustration and wheeled around. "Ye're gonna throw away yer freedom because o' _her? _Conn, man, I know ye love 'er an' all, but ye don't have spend de rest o' yer life behind bars because of her!"

Connor stood his ground. "No! Ye don't understand! I have loved doin' thes. We've put an' end to serious evil an' tha's great, bu' every time we do she get's the shit end o' the stick!"

"Oh, come off it!"

"No! Ef we had never started thes Kareen's life would be _normal_. Our life would be _normal_! But no! Each time we've done thes she gets stuck en de middle an' gets screwed!" He turned to Smecker. "No offense, bu' ef I could I'd beat the shit outta yah fer draggin' her enta thes whole mess! She coulda stayed outta the light, away from any notice, bu' ye bring her in thinkin' it'll help us but all et did was hurt her! How many people are watchin' thes today? How many articles are gonna name her? Kareen es a mom on the fuckin' PTA! By bringin' her enta thes ye've landed her a front row seat ta mockery! She's the fuckin' baby mama of a _convicted felon! _What's worse es anyone who sees 'er outside o' today wit' the twins are gonna point an' whisper an' they'll ask why! What's Kareen ta say? Hmm? Oh, they're jus' pointin' because yer Da an' uncle got themselves locked up an' everyone knows you exist."

Murphy and Smecker had both taken a step back and away from Connor. The man had a point. It had all seemed so perfectly clear and reasonable until Connor pointed out that Kareen was more than a puppet. Smecker felt slightly shamed. Murphy thought about his niece and nephew. He had only met them a couple times, but he could see it now. They would be at school and one of their so-called friends would walk up to them and tell them all about how their father and uncle got locked away for killing people.

Suddenly, Murphy got mad.

"Thes coulda been avoided."

Connor gave him a hard look. "What?"

"Kareen. She coulda been avoided."

Now Connor was angry. "What!?"

Murphy managed to keep a level head. "Dat night we went ta her place after wha' happened at Yakavetta's was supposed ta be de _last _time ye ever saw her. But no, ye just _had _ta see 'er again! I know ye told her! How could ye no'? Ye were never good at keepin' secrets from 'er. I told ye no' ta get involved wit' 'er thes time 'round, too, but ye didn't listen! Ef ye'd just stayed outta her life while we was doin' our job thes woulda never happened! Now she's got ta deal with all thes shit and two kids that will_ never _be yours!"

Connor didn't say anything. He did, however, swing at his brother.

Smecker swore and went to the door. He threw it open and hollered. "Guards! I need you!"

Four guards came running in and broke the brawling brothers apart. A divider was brought in to separate the cell into two sections so that the now shackled men couldn't have a go at each other again. Once everything had calmed down one of the guards had to report the fight.

Smecker stood in the corner the entire time with a smirk on his face. A fight like that could easily influence the judge's decision. Surely she would rule in favor of Laraby's plea now.

Connor and Murphy spent the next hour and seventeen minutes in angry silence. The former was angry at his brothers accusations that Kareen being dragged into this was his fault. The latter was angry because his brother was being stupid and not taking the chance of freedom seriously enough. They had never fought like this before, not a fight that seemed to cause the bond between them to start to fray. Murphy did admit to himself that bringing up the twins was a bad idea. They reminded him of his own childhood. A mother who never spoke about their father and not a single father-figure in sight. If Connor had just stayed away Kareen wouldn't have to follow that path.

When the two hour break was over they were led back into the courtroom and shoved unceremoniously into their seats. A guard stood between them as a safety precaution.

The judge's assistant waited until the room had filled one again before beginning with his usual statement. "All rise for the Honorable Judge Maria Cutshaw." The woman walked into the room and sat down behind the bench. "You may be seated. The court is now in session to conclude the case of the State of Massachusetts v. The MacManus brothers, Connor and Murphy."

Judge Cutshaw looked over the courtroom and sighed softly. She was honestly happy that this was almost over. It had always been a personal pet peeve of hers to be assigned to cases of such notorious people. She'd much rather preside over cases of a bunch of nameless faces who did something that usually deserved no more than a slap on the wrist. Oh, she liked sending people to prison, _especially _if they deserved it, but she just hated the flashing lights and cameras. It was pointless and honestly made it more difficult for the jury to do their job. She sat there now, fingers interlaced and eyes partially hooded, ready for this. "It is my duty to inform all those in attendance that during the break there was an altercation between the defendants. The jury was informed of the altercation so that their decision would be completely accurate." She turned to the jury now. "What is your decision?"

A man stood up. He was probably no older or younger than the two brothers on trial. He stood with a straight back and his head held high. It was his job to inform the judge of their decision and he carried that banner proudly. "It is the decision of this jury that the defendants be found guilty but mentally ill. Their altercation only concreted our decision. We believe a sentence of no less than twenty years in a secure facility."

Judge Cutshaw nodded. She took a moment to analyze everything. The jury's decision was fair and just. She would definitely roll with it. Her dark grey eyes scanned across the room to come to rest on the separated brothers. "It is the decision of this court to find Connor and Murphy MacManus guilty of the charges pressed against them. They will be sentenced to twenty-five years in prison." A sudden uproar cut her off before she could finish. Judge Cutshaw stood from her seat and smacked her gavel hard three times on the desktop. "Order!" Her voice boomed out and quickly silenced the crowd. With a deep breath she sat back down. "They will spend the beginning of their sentence in a high-security mental facility until they are deemed of sound mind. From then they will spend the remainder of their time in a high-security prison. It is the decision of this court that they _will_ be eligible for parole _and _a maximum of a twenty-percent time reduction for good behavior." Judge Cutshaw leaned back in her seat and sighed in relief. "These proceedings have ended. This trial is over." She gave a definitive smack of her gavel and stood to leave, ignoring the uproar. She could distinguish some of what was said. Many people were calling out that the sentence was too light, that the brothers deserved death row or at least to rot in prison. Judge Cutshaw didn't listen to them because she honestly didn't agree with them. The law said that the brothers _had _to go to prison, but she said they didn't deserve to stay there forever. Judge Maria Cutshaw, despite having to maintain an unbiased opinion, _agreed_ with what the boys did. They did exactly what she did, only in a much grislier fashion.

Laraby was congratulating the brothers on their victory, or so he called it. They could have been stuck in prison on death row, but no! They would spend time in a "cozy" mental facility until they were all better and if they played their cards right they'd spend a much, much shorter time in a real prison than necessary.

Guards came and escorted the brothers safely out of the courtroom. Many of the people in the room were unhappy with the verdict and were calling out obscenities as the two men were marched off. Just as they were almost out of the room Connor felt compelled to look up. When he did he found himself staring across a room full of people that seemed perfectly parted to reveal Kareen. She had been there! She had witnessed the end of the trial and knew what would become of him. Connor desperately wished he could at least raise a hand to her, but his shackles didn't allow it. He resisted his guard just long enough to see her lift her hand in a farewell and mouth what he knew would be the last thing she would ever say to him.

_ Goodbye, Connor._

**A/N Eh? Eh? What do you guys think? I did my research on the verdict and probably even made it a **_**little **_**lighter than it really would have been, but I have my reasons! I shall warn you all that we are nearing the end of Cover 2 Cover! I am personally uncertain of exactly how many more chapters I'll be writing, but I know it's not many. I didn't intend for this fanfic to be as long as the one before it, though, so I'm not cutting out early! **

**As always, please leave a review! Anything is great!**


	24. Letters to Home

**A/N FINALLY! I'm done with the stupid trial. I mean, I loved it, but uuugh I honestly found it boring to write. Blech! Well, now I'm done with all that, time to move on!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Letters to Home**

Murphy was sitting at a table by the window of the recreation room. He had a deck of cards in his hand and was shuffling them in a mechanical, bored manner. Time was ticking by far too slowly for his taste and he was sick of not seeing his brother. Thanks to their little scuffle on the day of the hearing the boys had been separated. They didn't eat at the same time. They didn't get their useless medicine at the same time. They didn't get rec time together. Hell, they hadn't even seen each other for the past three and a half months. The doctors said they could be put on the same shift, but only if both men could prove that they wouldn't resort to any form of violence when around each other. Apparently their therapy sessions remaining inconclusive about that…He looked out the window and frowned as he continued to shuffle the deck. He had never thought the day would come that he would know what it truly felt like to feel so utterly alone.

"M-Mind if I sit here?"

He looked up and had to fight the urge to leave. It was Cassie, one of his fellow residents. Instead, he remembered that his doctor had said being nice and playing well with others would be his fastest ticket to seeing his brother again. With a forced smile and nodded to the chair opposite him. "Go ahead."

Cassie beamed as she sat down and nervously played with her pale blonde hair. She recalled the first day she saw Murphy and how she was certain she had experienced love at first sight. He was so tough and handsome and had the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. Oh, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen come through the hospital. She watched him shuffle the cards in complete fascination. His skilled hands flickered before her eyes and drew her in like a moth to a flame. When she finally got up the courage she asked, "Do you want to play a game?"

Murphy stopped shuffling and looked her over. He had to admit to himself that Cassie was pretty. He liked her blonde hair. The man wasn't certain why, but he had always had a thing for blondes. She was younger than him, probably by about five years or so. Murphy chuckled quietly to himself. If they weren't locked up and if she wasn't completely crazy he probably would've hit on her. Instead, however, he just nodded and said, "Sure. Wha' game do ye wanna play?"

Cassie smiled and straightened up a little more in her seat. "I always loved to play Go Fish as a kid, but no one here ever wants to play it."

_ Go Fish? Seriously? _He just shrugged, however, and dealt them both seven cards. "Alright then, de name o' de game es Go Fish. We know de rules, the lady cin go first."

She smiled as she fanned out her hand and tapped her chin. "Do you have any twos?"

Murphy looked at his hand and frowned. He quite reluctantly handed over two twos. "Alright then, ye got any kings?"

"Go fish."

He grabbed a card out of the pool Cassie had made with the remaining cards in the deck. "Ye cheated. Ye knew I had twos."

She chuckled. "In my experience everyone always ends up with twos in their first hand." She looked over her cards and smiled. "Do you have any fours?"

Murphy smirked. "Go fish."

As she drew her card she looked him over. "I like your accent. Where are you from?"

"Ireland. Got any queens?"

She handed over a card. "I bet it's really pretty there. I've never been anywhere but Boston. Any sixes?"

Murphy shook his head. "Go fish. Et's pretty enough. Rains a whole lot. Jacks?"

Cassie tucked a straying lock behind her left ear. "Go fish. Why did you come to America? Aces?"

He shrugged as he handed her a card. "Work. The American Dream. Stupid idea really. Ef my brother an' I hadn't come 'ere I wouldn't be 'ere now. Threes?"

Cassie handed him a card and pouted when he laid down four of a kind. "What did you do? Sevens?"

"Go fish. Do ye mean ta ask why I'm _here _er wha' I did fer work? Queens?"

She grumbled as she handed him the very card she had just drawn. "Both. Sixes?"

Murphy handed over a card he had drawn recently. "Well, my brother an' I did lots of stuff. We worked here an' there. Odd jobs really. I'm en thes hell now 'cause I did some bad shit. Eights?"

"We aren't supposed to swear, Murphy. Go fish. Tens?"

"Tellin' an Irishman 'e can't swear es like tellin' an Italian ta wit' their hands en their pockets. We get tongue-tied and easily confused." He flicked a card across the table at her. "So long as they don't catch me I'll swear all I like. Threes?"

Cassie leaned against the table and shook her head. "Go fish." She bit her lip slightly before asking, "What _exactly _did you do to end up here?"

Murphy looked at her, locking his blue eyes on her brown ones. He contemplated a long while before shrugging. "My brother an' I killed a bunch o' people because God told us to." He nodded to her hand. "Yer turn ta ask?"

She looked down at her hand. She had three tens, but knew he probably didn't have the fourth. Wouldn't hurt to ask. "Tens?"

"I already gave yah my ten. Go fish." He watched her draw a card and wondered something. "Why are _you _here?"

Cassie paused halfway into putting the card in her hand. She sighed and looked out the window. "My husband died in a car accident four year ago."

Murphy had to bite his tongue in order to refrain from asking if she had lost her mind with grief. "And?"

She turned her head and stared at him with a cold expression. "Last year he showed up at the house and started telling me to do things…bad things…He still pops up occasionally. Just the other day he told me to jump at one of the orderlies…"

He frowned and looked a little closer at her. He suddenly noticed the burn scars on her hands. They were older and fading, but there. He wondered if her husband had told her to burn something down. "Oh…" They were silent for a while until Murphy asked, "Fives?"

Cassie seemed to shake out of her mood and smiled. "Go fish. So you said your brother is here. Why aren't you two together?"

Murphy gave a noncommittal shrug. "Last day we was tagether was our court day. Got ento a fight an' they said we had ta be separated. Apparently we "trigger" each other."

Cassie shook her head. "Triggers are a bad deal. I got released once…I walked by a little white house and lost it." She cast her eyes down. "I don't like little white houses." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Eights?"

They played their game and talked easily about the state of the facility. Cassie wished she could get a nice down pillow because hers was far too flimsy to be comfortable. Murphy wished they could get medicine that didn't taste like he was sucking on a stick of chalk. He didn't tell Cassie that he had found a way around taking the medicine. The nurse always had to check your mouth to make sure you had swallowed, but he had become quite the cunning trickster when it came to hiding the pill in his mouth until he could get away to spit it out.

Halfway during their game one of the nurses walked up to the table and gave them both a warm smile. "Murphy, Dr. Adams wants to see you. I can get Chad to sit in on your game so you can continue when you get back if you'd like. What do you think, Cassie?"

Cassie shook her head. "No, I'd rather just stop. Chad cheats when he plays games."

Murphy stood and handed his cards to Cassie. "I'll see y'around." He turned to the nurse and shoved his hands in the pockets of his cottony blue pants. "Alright, Meg, let's go see the good doctor." The petite brunette chuckled as she led him away from the rec area. He liked Meg. She was nice and although she had a habit of talking to the patients as though they were delicate children, she actually _cared_. She was the first one to have a nice chat with him about everything that had happened in his life before his run as a saint. She showed genuine interest in him as a person and didn't just see him as a patient.

Once at Dr. Adams office he paused in the doorway. The doctor wasn't alone. No, as a matter of fact there was someone sitting in one of the comfortable chairs against the wall. Murphy was floored. "Connor?" He hadn't seen his brother in over three months and now suddenly he was there! He didn't look that same, either. Connor no longer had circles under his eyes and had lost some of his muscular bulk thanks to their limited activity options. That didn't matter. Connor was here!

Dr. Adams smiled. "Please come in, Murphy. I see you're quite shocked to see your brother here. I must say I have good news for you both." He waited to continue until Murphy was seated in the chair two over from his brother. "Very good. Now, my good news is this: you both have been behaving excellently and in your recent sessions we've been able to determine that you're no longer a threat to each other. We will be putting you two on overlapping shifts to start with and if you can maintain this behavior you'll be allowed on the same shift soon enough." He turned his attention to Connor. "You will be coming in during the last third Murphy's time." He stood and held out his hands to the boys. "Congratulations, gentlemen, you're _finally _beginning to show some real improvement!"

Meg smiled and led the two men out of the office and back to the rec area. "Just so you know we'll be keeping a more trained eye on the two of you. I don't want to see either of you end up here longer than necessary."

Murphy and Connor walked into the recreation area and just stood there. They didn't know what to do. For the last three and a half months they had been forced to figure out how to live life without the other and now they were back together. It almost felt alien to be standing side by side again.

Connor cleared his throat. "So…ye got any friends?"

Murphy chuckled. "Kinda? C'mon, we were playing at cards earlier." He led his brother back over to the table where Cassie was sitting. She was now shuffling the cards and trying to replicate the trick shuffles she had seen Murphy doing earlier. He slid down back into the seat across from her while Connor took the one to his right. "I'm back."

She looked up and smiled. When she noticed the new person she tried to act like she hadn't even seen him. Cassie was very wary of new people who suddenly just popped up out of nowhere. "Good! You need to show me those shuffles you were doing earlier. I just finished picking up all the cards from my last attempt."

He nodded. "I'll have ta do tha'. Hey, I wan' ye ta meet my brother." He tilted his head to the right. "Cassie, thes es Connor. Connor, thes es Cassie. Before I went ta Dr. Adams office I was beatin' her en a game o' Go Fish."

"You were not beating me."

"Was too."

Connor chuckled. "Go Fish es alrigh', bu' ye wanna good game ta play ye go fer Crazy Eights."

Cassie stared at Connor for a while, assessing him with her dark eyes. Finally, she smiled. "Your brother is nice. I like him." She looked at Connor and handed him the deck. "Your deal?"

He held up a hand. "Actually, I've go' somethin' else I need ta do." He stood and gave Cassie a smile and a wink. "Don' beat 'im too bad, tha's my job."

Cassie giggled and waved as the man walked away. She turned back to her new friend and smiled. "Your brother's nice, but I like you better."

Murphy gave her a smile, but wasn't entirely invested in listening to her at the moment. He was highly suspicious of his brother's behavior. While playing his card game he watched his brother out of the corner of his eye. Connor had gone over and talked to Meg for a moment before seating himself at a table in the corner. Meg walked over a few moments later with a few sheets of paper and a pencil. Murphy watched curiously as Connor spent the next thirty minutes scrawling across the pages. After a few hands of Crazy Eights he finally had to investigate. Murphy stood and handed Cassie the deck of cards. "We'll rematch tamorrow, ef tha's alright wit' ye?"

Cassie smiled and tucked the cards neatly into their little box. "You're on."

Murphy just gave her a little smile as he crossed the room and sat down in front of his brother.

Connor didn't look up from the papers.

"Whatcha doin'?"

The man continued to concentrate on the papers. "Writing."

"Writin' wha'?"

Connor finally looked up as he used the eraser on the pencil to scratch the side of his head. "Letters."

Murphy rolled his eyes slightly. "Ye gonna keep givin' me short answers? To who?"

Connor looked back down and quickly wrote a few more lines before finishing off the letter. "Ryanne an' Liam."

His brother's brow shot up. "They're lettin' yah write ta them?"

"Ask an' ye shall receive, my dear brother."

Murphy nodded, slightly impressed. He hadn't even thought to write to anyone. Who would he write to? The only person in the world he would have written to while in this hell hole was sitting across from him. Now he was curious. "What're ye tellin' 'em?"

Connor folded the papers neatly and tucked them into envelopes that were lying beneath them. "Jus' talkin'. Tellin' 'em about what we were like as kids. Ta be good. Ta listen ta their ma. They asked where I was. I told 'em you an' I had ta go back ta Ireland 'cause their gran was sick."

"Mom's been dead fer two years."

"They don't know that…"

They were silent for a moment as they remembered their feisty mother.

Murphy quickly snatched one of the letters away before Connor could seal the envelope.

"Hey!"

"I jus' wanna read et!" Murphy pulled out the letter and opened it. His brother's handwriting was small and slightly sloppy, but years of reading it made it easier. The letter he had grabbed was written to Liam. He had told the boy to behave and to watch out for his mother. He went on to tell his son a story about the time he and Murphy had snuck into the neighbor's barn one night to paint his flock of sheep. Connor really laid it on thick how much trouble they got into when the farmer caught them in the act of dumping pink paint over a ewe. The prank had cost them the ability to sit for a week when their mother was done with them. Murphy smiled and tucked the letter away before he finished reading it. "Do ye write Kareen?"

Connor frowned as he wrote the address of the apartment in the center of the envelope. "I did once. I wrote my first letters about two months ago. I wrote one fer each of 'em. Ry an' Li wrote back with stories and Ry even sent me a picture she drew. Kareen replied…but only briefly. She told me not to write her, bu' I could write de twins." He was glaring at the pencil. "She opens de letters 'fore she let's 'em have 'em, makes sure I ain't sayin' anything stupid. She addresses their letters ta me an' makes sure they don't know I'm here." He sealed the two letters and stared at them. "I know she's jus' protectin' them. In 'er letter she told me she was havin' a real time tryin' ta keep de truth from them at first." He stood and gathered up the two envelopes. "I gotta give these ta Meg."

Murphy stopped him before he could walk off. "Wha' did yah write ta Ry?"

Connor looked down at the envelope with his daughter's name on it. "She asked me ta tell her about when 'er ma an' I were still together. She wanted to hear about how she an' 'er brother came ta be."

As he watched his brother go, Murphy suddenly understood why Connor was in a lack-luster mood. It had to hurt to be asked about a time in his life where everything was going so right just to have it all crumble and fall apart in a matter of days. Murphy felt like he understood his brother's pain, but knew that he really didn't. All he could do was pity his brother.

An orderly started to make the rounds to hose patients whose times were up in the rec area. Murphy was among them. He nodded to his brother one last time before heading back to his rather bleak room. Maybe he should find someone to right to, he could decorate his walls with their responses. Murphy was pretty certain that's was Connor did.

** Two Days Later**

Ryanne and Liam burst into the apartment like twin tornados. They ran to their bedroom and began cleaning as swiftly as possible while making sure everything was done right. Kareen walked into the apartment and sighed a sigh that was a mixture of happiness and sadness. She loved seeing her children get so excited about doing chores. She just wished it wasn't because of the stipulation. They had been out running errands and upon their return the twins had begged their mother to check the secure mailbox on the wall beside the door. They had practically been vibrating with impatience as she pulled out the mail. A few bills, a couple catalogs, and….their letters. Ryanne and Liam instantly darted up the stairs and to their bedroom. While they were still in school they had to do their homework before getting the letters. Now that school was out for the summer they had to do some chores before they were allowed to read them.

Kareen sat down on the couch and opened the letters. She had stopped reading them at this point and only skimmed them for any trigger words. Nothing. She tucked the letters back into the envelopes and taped them shut. The twins never knew that she read them first. She didn't want them asking any questions.

Doc came out of his room and smiled at her. "Dey s-s-sound like bu-bu-busy little bees."

She tried her best to smile as she held up the letters. "He wrote."

The old man sat down beside her and patted her knee. "C'mon n-n-now, Kareen, ye've gotta st-st-stop thes nonsense o' wantin' nothin' ta do wit' 'im. _Fuck! Ass!_ Wh-wh-where 'e's at 'e can't be causin' ye anymore fuss."

"Uncle, I've got two children en that room who want nothin' more then ta know _everythin' _about their father. Et pains me ta keep secrets from 'em."

Doc nodded to the letters. "D-d-don't ye tink et pains him, too?"

Kareen frowned, but she had to agree with the old man. In the first couple letters from Connor she had seen many spots where he had had to erase whole sentences that she had assumed had been about where he was. The Ireland lie came easier after time, thankfully.

"Ma!"

"We're done!"

As she stood up to deliver the letters, Doc grabbed her elbow. "Write to him."

Kareen just took a deep breath and took the letters to her kids. The rest of the day was spent talking about the letters. Liam couldn't help but laugh and laugh and laugh about the sheep prank while Ryanne kept asking her mother if what her father said was true. Were they really that in love? Was he really such a romantic guy? Did she really buy them those super nice coats?

Kareen did her best to play along and answer each question. She was thankful when bedtime rolled around and the two marched off to their room, still talking amiably about the letters. Kareen sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing her temples. She hated the letters, not because of who was writing them, but because of what they brought. Each letter brought memories and emotions she didn't want to deal with.

_ "Write to him."_

She looked up at the clock. It was late, but she just didn't feel tired. She could hear the noise downstairs of the pub and its patrons. Kareen took a deep breath and stood to find a pen and paper. When she sat back down she held the writing utensil aloft for a few moments as she tried to compose the letter in her head. With a deep breath, she began.

_ Dear Connor…_

**A/N I honestly don't know why my chapters are coming out so long. I'm really not meaning to. I don't mind it and I hope you guys don't either! Also, this is chapter twenty-four. I'm estimating maybe thirty chapters for the whole story. I'm not positive yet. It all depends!**


	25. Letters From Home

**A/N And here we are!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Letters From Home**

Connor was lying on his somewhat comfortable bed in his little room. He was looking to the opposite wall where he had been hanging all the letters and pictures he had received from Ryanne and Liam. He liked to look at them. Ryanne's letters were often longer with neater handwriting and a stronger vocabulary, but Liam's were more exciting. His son liked to take him on little adventures with illustrations drawn in the margins. Connor was holding one of his favorite pictures Ryanne had drawn for him. She was a decent artist, he supposed she inherited that from him. The large tattoo on his brother's back was proof of his abilities. Anyway, the picture he was holding was of them, but not them. Ryanne had drawn a picture of four bears, two adults and two cubs, in a cave. She had given two of them, an adult and cub, a bow on their heads to make sure he could tell which ones were girls. She had neatly written across the top _All of us playing Bear Family_. He smiled as he stood and stuck the picture back on the wall. He liked that day, it was a good memory.

"Knock, knock."

Connor wheeled around to see Meg standing in his doorway. He had come to the understanding that Meg had obviously been specially assigned to keep tabs on him and his brother. She was their mediator for everything. She was the one they talked to if they needed or wanted anything. She was the one who delivered his mail. Connor perked up slightly. Mail? "Aye?"

Meg smiled softly and held up some envelopes. "You've got some mail, Connor." She slid her fingers to fan out three envelopes. "This time you got an extra letter."

His brow came together as he walked over and plucked the envelopes from her hand. "Thanks." The letter on top was from Ryanne, the middle was from Liam, but the one on the bottom was from Kareen. "Well, fuck me…"

"I'm not allowed to."

Connor smirked as he walked over to his cot and sat down. "So tha's yer defense? The only reason ye won' es 'cause ye're not allowed to? I'd expect ya ta say ye weren't interested er attracted ta me."

She shook her head, causing shoulder length brown hair to dance. "Oh, shut up Connor and read your mail." She didn't leave just yet, though. Meg was curious. For a little over two months now she had been taking and delivering his mail, but had never asked about it. Now, her curiosity had finally come to a peak. "Who are they?"

"Wha'?"

She nodded to the envelopes in his hands. "Who are Ryanne and Liam and Kareen?" She looked at his wall and focused on a drawing Liam had sent of a volcano erupting. "I can tell at least one of them is a kid…but I'm curious as to who these people are."

Connor looked down at his hands and ran a thumb over the top letter. "Family."

"You have family outside of Murphy?"

He nodded. "Aye…Ryanne an' Liam are my kids." He looked up at her with sad eyes. "Kareen es their mom. We used ta be…well…needless ta say thes whole mess ruined tha'."

Meg frowned at first, but then she smiled. "Take it from someone who has seen a lot of people come through these halls. Just because you ended up here doesn't mean the life you had is over. You keep writing to them and they'll give you something to come home to when your time is up." She tapped a picture of a stick figure family of three. "I see a mom and her kids. Maybe you'll join that picture soon enough."

Connor watched her go and was thankful for people like her in the world. So many of the nurses and orderlies talked to him like he was about to snap at any moment of the day. They all acted like they had to walk on eggshells when around him or any of the other patients. Not Meg though. No, she was good. She knew that these people were just victims of life giving them more than they could handle and she respected many of them. With a smile he laid out on his cot and opened the letter from Ryanne first. The envelope felt thick so he was certain their was a picture inside.

He was right. Inside there was a recreation of a picture he almost barely recalled. Arrows and captions told him it was a picture of himself and Kareen. He looked to be dressed in all black and she was wearing a pretty light blue dress and had wings. There was a note at the bottom to flip it over. Ryanne had written a message on the back. _Mama showed us old pictures the other day. I asked if I could send them to you. She said no. I drew my favorite one. Mom said it was from Halloween almost nine years ago. I'll draw you more pictures from her photos._

Connor flipped the drawing back over and thought back to that Halloween night when they were still together and happy. He closed his eyes a moment and went back. Kareen had looked beautiful as a peacock. That was the night they first…Connor opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Now was not the time for those thoughts. Setting aside her drawing he picked up her letter and began to read.

_ Dear Da, _

_ Liam and I were so happy to get your letters that we cleaned our room faster than ever. I am really happy you told me those stories about when you and Ma were younger. Sometimes I forget that Ma hasn't always been Ma. Sometimes I like to think about what it was like for her as a kid in Ireland. Liam was telling us about the pranks you played as a kid. What was it like growing up as a kid in Ireland? Ma told us her story, but I know you both weren't bookworms. _

_ I know you are back in Ireland because your mom is sick. Is she doing better? If she gets better will you come back to Boston and see us again? How is Uncle Murphy? _

_ I miss you, Da. You were really fun. Sometimes I miss Bobby too. Ma told us they had a really bad fight and that's why they didn't get married. He was like a dad to me. I kind of miss you both. It was really cool having two dads for a while._

_ I love you, Da,_

_ Ryanne_

Connor read the second to last line over and over again. Who could she love him when she barely knew him? How could she love him when what she knew was based on lies? He hoped one day when he would tell her the truth that she would still love him. A small part of him thought back to when Kareen had fallen down the stairs. He remembered momentarily thinking about what it would have been like if she hadn't fallen, or perhaps, hadn't miscarried. He would have been a father. They would have had a nice little family, perhaps a dog, and they would have been happy. This wasn't the family idea he had pictured. He would have never guessed he would end up incarcerated having to get to know his children through letters. Connor set the letter on his small bedside table as he moved onto the letter from Liam. He opened the envelope and smiled instantly.

_ Da, _

_ Da! I'm really excited! Ma signed me up for a day camp in July. It's through the church. We will be going on field trips all over Boston to historical places. I am really excited because that means I will be seeing a lot of museums and old churches. Old churches are my favorite. The way the buildings look is really cool. The first place we are supposed to go is to the Boston Light. I learned about it in school this year. Did you know the Boston Light is the second oldest lighthouse in the US? Ma said she is going to give me a disposable camera for every day and place. I will take two pictures of everything so I can send you the extras. Maybe you can even put them up in your living room so other people can see them! _

_ I wanted to tell you that although she doesn't say it I know Ma misses you. She seems sad and everytime we get letters from you she seems even sadder. You should write to Ma too. I know she would love a letter from you, even though she told us that she asked you not to write her. Ma says it is because she wants us to have this one thing, what ever that means. I think she doesn't want you to write because she is sad and misses you too much. I miss you too. I wish you could have stayed in Boston longer._

_ I hope you and Uncle Murphy are ok,_

_ Liam_

_ PS I forgot to mention that I don't think Ma misses Bobby. She took down all his pictures and never talks about him. I don't miss Bobby either. He was nice, but he made Ma really upset when they had the fight. A real man wouldn't make her so upset._

Connor shook his head at the second paragraph. He wanted to ask himself what a seven-year-old boy knew, but that was silly. He knew the twins were smart. They were probably the smartest children he had ever met. They knew their mother better than anyone else, of course they would be able to tell if she was sad. What really killed him was Liam's post-script. _A real man wouldn't mane her so upset._ Connor supposed that didn't make him a real man. He knew that he had made Kareen far angrier in the past than Bobby ever had. With a mental promise to write Kareen just because Liam asked him to he set the letter down and moved on to the last one. He held the envelope in his hands and stared at it for what felt like hours. He almost couldn't believe she had written to him. Why? What had compelled her to change her mind about wanting anything to do with him? She had said in her first and only letter that he could write the children, but she never wanted to hear or read another word from him. Now he was holding a letter from her. The envelope felt thicker than the ones from the children and he wondered just how much she had written. After sucking in a breath he tore open the envelope and started in on the letter.

_ Dear Connor,_

_ I know I said I didn't want to have anything to do with you and that I never wanted to directly hear from you again, but I just can't. After getting your most recent letters Ryanne and Liam were just so excited I couldn't believe it. They barely met you, but you have had such a profound effect on them that I can't ignore it. It feels like they don't even remember who Bobby was to them. He was the man who was there for them, but they never ask about him. All they ever ask is how you are and how you're doing and occasionally they ask what their uncle is up to. I think they know, somehow deep inside, that no matter how long I could have been married to Bobby he would never have had that same instant connection like you did. I don't like to, but sometimes I think about how you were with them for those few days. You never had to try very hard to work well with them. I hate to admit it, but Bobby did. When they were younger he sort of floundered as a father-figure. _

_ I bet by now you're wondering why I'm writing. Well, you can thank Uncle Ian for that. He and I were talking earlier and I couldn't help but express how hard it is to lie to my children. For these past few months I truly thought I was alone. They never really talk to Ian about you except when they want to know what you were like back then. I, however, am asked every single day about you. I thought after a while they would stop, but they never did. I feel like I'm starting to break and fear I may end up there with you should I snap under the pressure of this monumental lie. I thought I was alone, but I realized thanks to Ian that I'm not. He almost casually mentioned that you may be feeling this pressure too and my entire understanding of the situation shifted. Now I realize that you may even play a harder part than I do. Connor, we both know you aren't crazy and don't belong there, but it's the part the lawyers gave you to play. On top of that you keep in touch with two children who seem to want to know every detail of every day of your life. I never realized before how difficult it must be to remember it all. I've skimmed over each of your letters and sometimes even I'm fooled. I wish it were all true. I really do wish you were just in Ireland with Murphy looking after your mother. I wish all of this was easier._

_ Connor, I'm going to keep writing to you. As I write this I already feel a little better. Perhaps, maybe, now you can write to me whenever you need to. I might not entirely like it, but you and I are in the same boat here. It would be wrong of me to not help you in any way I can. _

_ There's one last thing I wanted to tell you. As much as it hurts to, I still love you. I honestly don't think I'll ever truly love someone else. That last time you saw us, after we…well, yes, I knew I would never have been truly happy with Bobby. I know it's a silly idea, but I do believe in soul mates. I can tell you, with great confidence, that I'll never love another man. This may sound crazy, but I will wear the bracelet you gave me all those years ago the way a widow wears her wedding ring. I'll never have you back, but I will never have another._

_ I know this is a lot to take in all at once, and I'm sorry for that. I just had so much I felt I needed to get off my chest that I couldn't hold anything back or wait to write you again later. I hope you'll respond._

_ Yours, _

_ Kareen_

Connor laid his head back against his pillow and let the letter fall to his chest. That was indeed a lot of information, but all of it meant something. She wanted him to remain a part of her lives, a part of _their _lives. She knew how he felt as he continued to spin his intricate web of lies so that his children may never know what he did. Connor was not ashamed of having killed men, but he knew that being sent away because of it was something he hoped they never learned. Most important of all, though, was that Kareen had just sworn to him that she would _always _be his. He knew she would never be his wife and if someone asked if he had a gal on the outside he would probably say no, but he also knew that he would never have to feel the crushing blow of knowing she had moved on again. Connor came to the somewhat daunting realization that for the next twenty to twenty-five years of his life he would be celibate. It felt just a little better knowing she would be, too. He didn't know why, it just did.

Connor got up from his bed and went to the doorway. He called out for Meg. She didn't have to ask what he wanted to why he needed her. She showed up a few moments later with a few pieces of tape on her fingers, a small stack of paper, and a pencil. Connor thanked her as she walked away. He tacked up the letters from his children and the picture Ryanne had drawn, but he didn't hand up the pages from Kareen. Instead he tucked her letter back into the envelope and tucked it under his mattress. He did this for two reasons: one, he didn't have enough tape to put up her letter and two, she openly mentioned the lawyers plan and that could be a big downfall if an orderly were to get too nosy. With that down he sat down and quickly wrote down his replies. He was excited to Liam and his field trips and promised to write to Kareen every time he wrote to them. He told Ryanne about growing up in Ireland and how different it was from the busy city of Boston. He regretfully informed her that he may never return to Boston because his mother was old and someone needed to run her business for her. He told them both how much he missed them.

Connor's pencil hovered over the last two blank sheets of paper as he tried to think of just what to say to Kareen. When he finally touched lead to paper the words just seemed to flow from the pencil. He told her how much what she said meant to him and how grateful he was that she understood his position. The last thing he wrote was a little harder. He told her that while he genuinely felt honored that she would never find anyone else to spend her life with, he wanted her to make him a promise. Connor asked her to swear to him that if she ever found anyone she loved as much, if not more than, him that she should take the chance to be happy. He wouldn't be responsible for both of them being alone.

He folded up the letters and tucked them neatly in their envelopes. After handing off the letters to Meg he sat down on his bed and pulled out Kareen's letter. He read it and reread it and read it again. He could hear her voice and he could see her sitting at the table with her pen in hand neatly writing every letter. Then and there he decided something. He and Murphy had been sentenced to twenty-five years, but had been given eligibility for good time. They could get a maximum twenty-percent decrease in their time. That meant _five_ _years_. Connor decided in that moment he would be stuck in this life of incarceration for no longer than twenty years. He would be the perfect prisoner. He would get out and see his family again.

**A/N Alrighty, so I'll let you know that from here on out it's going to be a bunch of time jumps throughout the remaining chapters. Much of them will be told through the viewpoint of the back-and-forth letters. As always, I absolutely love reviews so if you have anything to say about how this is going let me know! I do kinda know that it's starting to feel dry, but I'm trying my best to work on that!**


End file.
